520 family
by Sehun Deer's
Summary: "Ya aku tau, mungkin kau lelah. Kita masih bisa melakukannya di lain hari" GS/Marriage Life/HunHan/Chapter 23 up
1. HunHan Family

**520 Family**

Main cast: Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan

Rated: T

Warning: GS, OOC, TYPO(s), Cerita pasaran, Alur cepat

Genre: Family, Romance

"Ayah, bantu Haowen mengerjakan tugas ini" seorang anak laki-laki berjalan menuju ke seorang pria yang sedang duduk di samping istrinya. Pria itu lalu menegakkan tubuhnya sambil melihat anaknya yang sedang menata bukunya di atas meja.

"Apa yang bisa Ayah bantu Haowen" Tanya pria berbadan kurus itu sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat apa yang sedang menjadi masalah anaknya.

"Haowen lupa caranya mengerjakan soal ini" anak laki-laki itu menunjuk sebuah soal yang ada di bukunya.

"Ah Ayahmu memang seorang pakar matematika yang handal Haowen" ucap sang Ibu yang sedang memangku seorang balita. Dan lihatllah sang Ayah kini mendelik ke arah istrinya lalu membisikkan sebuah kalimat di telinga istrinya.

"Kau salah Lu, aku pakar di atas ranjang jika aku boleh mengingatkan" ucap sang suami yang membuat sang istri mendelik ke arahnya.

"Ya Oh Sehun!" pria yang bernama Oh Sehun itu segera menjauhkan dirinya dari sang istri lalu memilih menghampiri anaknya yang memerlukan bantuannya.

Oh Sehun, pria berumur tiga puluh tahun ini telah memiliki istri bernama Xi Luhan yang merupakan warga Negara Cina. Dan setelah dipersunting oleh Sehun, kini ia berganti nama menjadi Oh Luhan. di pernikahan mereke yang ke delapan tahun ini, mereka telah di karuniai dua orang anak. Oh Haowen berusia tujuh tahun, dan tahun ini adalah tahun pertamanya masuk ke sekolah dasar. Dan anak kedua bernama Oh Yujie yang masih berumur tiga tahun.

Sehun merupakan seorang guru di sebuah sekolah menengah atas. Ia mengajar pelajaran olahraga, sehingga tak ayal ia mempunyai badan atletis yang membuat murid-muridnya yang dalam masa-masa remaja ini tertarik padanya. Dengan wajah tanpa cacat bak idol, Sehun berhasil memikat murid perempuan. Dan lagi Sehun selalu mendapat hadiah-hadiah dari para murid perempuan yang mengagumi dirinya. Namun sekali lagi Sehun tak begitu menggubris kelakuan para muridnya itu. ia hanya menganggap mereka murid tak lebih

Luhan memang memiliki wajah yang cantik dengan mata rusa yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Tapi badannya sudah tak seindah badannya saat remaja. Ia harus rela menjadi sedikit berisi karena ia telah mengandung dua anak dari Sehun. Itu tak masalah bagi Sehun, karena memang Sehun tak melihat istrinya itu hanya dari fisik. Dan lebih, Luhan beruntung karena Sehun sangat menyaynginya dan keluarga kecil mereka.

"Nah sekarang coba Haowen kerjakan sendiri ne" ucap Sehun yang sudah selesai memberi tau cara mengerjakan tugas milik Haowen. Bocah laki-laki itu mengangguk lalu berkutat kembali dengan tugasnya.

"Wah Ayah ternyata handal dalam pelajaran matematika" ucap Luhan tanpa melihat sedikit pun kea rah Sehun yang mendekat ke arahnya. Luhan lebih memilih bermain dengan Yujie dengan menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangan kecil milik Yujie.

"Tentu saja, apa yang sulit dari pelajaran matematika kelas 1 sekolah dasar" Sehun menyentil hidung mungil Luhan hingga sang empu melihat ke arahnya.

"Apa kau mendapat hadiah lagi dari murid-muridmu" Tanya Luhan yang kini duduk menghadap kea rah Sehun. Dan Sehun mengangguk lalu membawa Yujie berganti di pangkuannya.

"Siapa lagi kali ini? Apa hadiahnya?" Tanya Luhan dengan penasarannya. Ia terkadang merasa sedikit lucu melihat suaminya di kagumi oleh para remaja. Sedikit menelisik ke belakang, sebenarnya Luhan juga pernah melakukan hal seperti itu, tapi itu hanya bagian dari masa pubertasnya. Sehingga ia tak begitu cemburu dengan ulah para murid suaminya.

"Dari Jeong Da Rae. Hanya kacamata renang dan beberapa surat" jawab Sehun yang kini mengangkat tinggi tubuh Yujie lalu mencium perut gembil anaknya hingga balita itu terkekeh lucu.

"Ah mereka sangat perhatian padamu. Mereka tak ingin matamu teriritasi oleh kaporit yang ada di air kolam renang, jadi mereka memberimu kacamata renang" ucap Luhan sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Aku jadi ingin memliki banyak fans sepertimu" Luhan memukul pelan lengan Sehun yang membuat Sehun menatap penuh ke arah istrinya.

"Tapi aku tak suka jika kau memiliki banyak fans"

"Ya! Kau egois"

"Biarkan aku egois. Aku tak ingin membagimu dengan orang lain kecuali dengan keluargamu dan anak-anak kita"

"Kau mendapatkan kata-kata itu darimana?" pertanya Luhan itu diikuti gelak tawa darinya yang membuat Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Aish kau ini. Aku sedang berusaha menjadi pria romantis seperti yang kau mau" Sehun kembali sibuk dengan Yujie dan itu pula yang membuat Luhan semakin tertawa.

"Suamiku~" panggil Luhan manja. Ia menarik-narik lengan Sehun agar menatapnya. Namun nihilo karena Sehun sama sekali tak melihat ke arahnya.

"Ya! Lihat aku" tangan Luhan mencengkram rahang tajam milik Sehun meski tak begitu kuat. Lalu ia mengarahkan kepala Sehun agar menoleh ke arahnya. Dan benar, Sehun kini menatapnya namun dengan tatapan jengah.

"Wae?"

"Jangan marah padaku" kata Luhan sambil menggelayut manja di lengan Sehun.

"Aku marah padamu" sontak balasan dari Sehun membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tanpa Luhan sadari Sehun tersenyum samar melihat tingkah istrinya.

"Aku harus apa jika kau marah padaku?"

"Mendongaklah" Luhan sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya lalu segera mendongakkan kepalanya seperti apa yang Sehun pinta. Tanpa aba-aba Sehun mengecup bibir mungil milik Luhan. Luhan bisa saja menjauh, namun sepertinya wanita itu telah menikmati ciuman suaminya hingga mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun.

Sehun pun demikian, meski tangan kirinya memeluk tubuh Yujie namun tangan yang lainnya berada di tengkuk Luhan untuk menekan kepala Luhan agar melakukan ciuman yang lebih dalam lagi. Mereka saling membelitkan lidah mereka seakan sedang bertarung. Kepala Sehun maupun Luhan pun bergerak ke kanan maupun ke kiri.

"Ayah, Ibu" panggil Haowen yang sedang menatap mereka dengan tampang polos. Dan seketika Luhan mendorong dada Sehun dengan keras.

"Ah… ya… ada apa sayang?" Tanya Luhan sambil menetralkan kembali nafasnya.

"Haowen mengantuk" bocah laki-laki ini mengucek-ucek matanya tanda bahwa ia mengantuk saat ini.

"Baiklah, kajja kita ke kamar untuk menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolahmu lalu bersiap untuk tidur" Luhan berdiri lalu menggenggam tangan Haowen untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

"Lu~" Luhan menoleh ke arah suaminya,

"Kita lanjutkan di kamar ne" tanpa menjawab perkataan Sehun Luhan segera berjalan menuju ke kamar Haowen untuk menidurkan anak laki-lakinya itu.

 **END?**


	2. Haowen Feels

**520 Family**

Main cast: Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan

Rated: T

Warning: GS, OOC, TYPO(s), Cerita pasaran, Alur cepat

Genre: Family, Romance

Luhan tak kuasa membendung rasa sedihnya ketika melihat tubuh mungil Yujie terbaring di kasur dingin rumah sakit. Luhan sedari tadi mengelus pucuk kepala Yujie yang sedari tidur karena terlalu lelah menangis saat merasakan sakitnya jarum infuse menembus kulitnya.

Sudah beberapa minggu ini Yujie memang telah terkena batuk. Oleh Sehun dan Luhan pun sudah dibawa ke dokter anak. Namun sepertinya obat yang diberikan oleh dokter tak berefek terlalu banyak, karena nyatanya batuk Yujie tak kunjung sembuh bahkan hingga waktu hampir 2 minggu. Dan kini Yujie kecil harus menginap di rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan penangan lebih lanjut.

Cklek

Luhan menatap kedatangan Sehun dengan was-was. Ia berganti melihat ke arah map yang sedang Sehun bawa. Sehun hanya memasang muka datar lalu duduk di samping Luhan. luhan segera mengambil map yang sedari tadi Sehun bawa.

"Pertusis?" Tanya Luhan setelah membaca sebuah tulisan yang ada di dalam map berwarna putih. Map itu memang berisi diagnose tentang penyakit Yujie setelah dokter memeriksanya.

"Ye" jawab Sehun singkat sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Apa itu? jelaskan padaku Sehun!" pinta Luhan sambil menutup map itu kembali. Ia sudha tak butuh semua tulisan yang ada di dalam map itu. yang ia inginkan adalah penjelasan dari sang suami.

"Paru-paru Yujie mengalami infeksi akibat adanya bakteri Lu" Luhan mengernyit ketika mendengar sebuah istilah yang tak begitu awam untuknya.

"Apa itu bahaya?"

"Bisa menjadi bahaya jika tak ditangani dengan baik sayang. Dan dokter bilang beruntunglah Yujie memiliki imun yang tinggi di dalam tubuhnya, jadi kita harus tetap berdoa dan berusaha agar tak terjadi apa-apa Yujie kita" Luhan mengangguk lalu beralih menatap Yujie yang terbatuk di sela-sela tidurnya.

"Ust…ust…" Luhan menepuk-nepuk paha kecil Yujie bermaksud untuk menenangkan Yujie. Luhan tau betapa tersiksanya Yujie sekarang. Ia tak tega melihat wajah kesakitan Yujie saat batuk.

"Setelah ini Yujie akan dipindahkan ke ruang Isolasi"

"Wae?"

"Untuk menghindari penyebaran bakteri penyebab infeksi. Dan juga penderita pertusis seperti Yujie di haruskan dalam ruangan temaram" jelas Sehun yang membuat Luhan menunjukkan raut muka yang semakin sedih.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Yujie berada di ruangan yang khusus untuknya. Luhan merasa sedih karena ia tak bisa selalu bersama Yujie. Keluarga pasien hanya akan diperbolehkan berada di sisi pasien saat pagi, sore dan malam hari dengan waktu sekitar satu jam. Luhan pun juga harus menggunakan baju khusus, masker serta sarung tangan jika ingin bertemu Yujie.

Sedangkan Sehun sangat beruntung karena pekerjaannya sebagai guru olahraga biasanya akan berkutat pada pagi hingga siang hari. Sehingga ia bisa menggunakan sisa waktunya untuk menemani Luhan di rumah sakit. Tak seperti Luhan, Sehun akan masuk sesekali ketika ia ingin melihat Yujie. Bukannya ia tak ingin, ia hanya tak tega dan menginginkan agar anaknya itu mendapatkan waktu istirahat yang banyak. Sehingga Yujie bisa pulih dengan segera. Ia juga khawatir dengan Luhan sama sekali tak ingat akan kesehatannya sendiri. Bahkan Luhan sedikit melupakan Haowen anak sulungnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Haowen, anak laki-laki itu sekarang bersama paman dan bibinya. Sehun memang sengaja menitipkan Haowen kepada kakaknya – Oh Jongdae – agar Haowen tak tertular dengan penyakit-penyakit yang ada di rumah sakit ini. Haowen mengerti dan ia juga berpikir ini untuk kebaikannya sehingga ia menurut pada semua perintah orang tuanya.

"Lu, kajja kita ke kantin untuk makan siang" ajak Sehun pada istrinya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Yujie dengan ekspresi lelah. Ia melihat tubuh Luhan begitu lemas dan terlihat pucat pada wajahnya. Namun Luhan menggeleng dan lebih memilih duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Kajja Lu, aku tak ingin kau sakit" ketika Sehun akan bangkit dari duduknya, Luhan menahan lengan Sehun hingga ia kembali duduk.

"Wae sayang?"

"Aku khawatir pada Yujie" jawab Luhan lemah. Ia kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun. Luhan terlihat menutup matanya ketika Sehun mengelus rambut hitamnya.

"Aku juga khawatir sayang, tapi kita harus optimis jika Yujie bisa bertahan. Dan kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Aku tak ingin kau juga sakit. Jika kau sakit, maka siapa yang akan menunggu Yujie?"

"Ah kau benar juga. Yujie memerlukanku, kajja kita makan" Sehun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Luhan. Dengan cekatan Sehun segera mengajak Luhan untuk berjalan ke kantin rumah sakit yang sebenarnya tak begitu jauh dari kamar Yujie.

Setelah duduk dan memesan makanan untuk Luhan dan dirinya, Sehun kemudian meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat. Genggaman Sehun seolah menyalurkan rasa dukungan pada Luhan dan Luhan hanya tersenyum manis pada Sehun.

"Lu, bolehkah aku berbicara sesuatu padamu?" sontak pertanyaan Sehun ini membuat Luhan penasaran. Iapun memperboleh Sehun berbicara apa yang ia inginkan saat ini.

"Bisakah kau menjaga kesehatanmu dengan baik sayang? Aku khawatir jika seperti ini terus kau akan jatuh sakit juga. Dan lagi kau harus ingat pada Haowen sayang, ia juga anakmu. Ia memerlukan kasih sayangmu. Bahkan kau sudah tiga hari tak bertemu dabhkan menghubunginya. Aku takut ia akan iri pada Yujie" perkataan Sehun menjadi tamparan keras untuk hati Luhan. ia terlalu bodoh hingga melupakan Haowen anaknya. Ia egois ketika hanya mementingkan anak bungsunya ketika anak sulungnya sedang mencoba hidup dengan kasih sayang paman dan bibinya.

"Sehun… maafkan aku" Luhan mulai terisak dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Sehun semakin menggenggam erat tangan Luhan agar istrinya itu tidak terisak terlalu dalam.

"Gwenchana, bagaimana jika kita melakukan panggilan video dengan Haowen" usulan dari Sehun segera di iyakan oleh Luhan. dan dengan cekatannya Sehun segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari kontak istri kakaknya itu.

"Annyeong" sapa Minseok, istri dari Jongdae.

Luhan tersenyum sumringah ketika melihat wajah bulat Minseok yang membuatnya gemas. Luhan lalu menggerakkan tanggannya ke kanan maupun ke kiri untuk menyapa Minseok.

"Annyeong Minseok Eonni. Kau semakin cantik" Minseok maupun Sehun tertawa mendengar pujian dari Luhan yang bernada polo situ.

"Ah tentu saja aku semakin cantik. Bagaimana keadaan Yujie?" Tanya Minseok yang membuat Luhan sedikit sedih kembali.

"Doakan saja agar ia segera pulang dari sini Eonni" pinta Luhan dengan senyuman yang terlampau tulus.

"Tentu saja aku akan mendoakan ponakanku itu. ngomong-ngomong apa kau memujiku agar aku bisa melihat putramu?" jawab Minseok lalu mengarahkan ponselnya pada Haowen yang sedang tengkurap sambil memegang pensil warna.

"Haowen-ah, Ayah dan Ibu mu ingin berbicara denganmu" ucap Minseok yang membuat Haowen menolehkan kepalanya ke arah ponsel Minseok.

"Ayah Ibu" panggil Haowen senang.

"Hai sayang" Luhan ingin sekali memeluk Haowen saat ini. Anak lelaki yang mirip sekali dengan Sehun ini membuat rasa bersalah muncul di lubuk hati Luhan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yujie?"

"Ia baik-baik saja, tetap doakan Yujie ne" kini giliran Sehun yang berbicara. Haowen hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Sayang, berapa kali Ibu bilang jika mengerjakan apapun jangan sambil tengkurap" Haowen segera mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila. Luhan maupun Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah anak sulungnya ini.

"Haowen-ah, Imo akan ke kamar Daeul dulu. Sepertinya ia sedang menangis" ucap Minseok yang memberikan ponselnya pada Haowen.

"Minseok Imo kemana?" Tanya Sehun yang melihat Minseok menjauh dari Haowen.

"Imo akan ke kamar Daeul, Ayah. Sepertinya Daeul menangis" jawab Haowen.

"Daeul cengeng sepertimu Haowen" ejek Sehun yang membuat Haowen menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aniya, Haowen pemberani. Bahkan ketika Ayah dan Ibu di rumah sakit Haowen tidak menangis" dan lihatlah kini raut wajah Luhan berubah sendu mendengar jawaban dari Haowen. Ia benar-benar seperti menelantarkan anaknya itu.

"Maafkan Ibu sayang" ucap Luhan lirih.

"Ne?" Haowen mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya hingga di layar ponsel Sehun terlihat telinga Haowen.

"Hari ini Ibu dan Ayah akan kesana. Kau ingin pesan apa?" Tanya Luhan yang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku ingin sushi Ibu" jawab Haowen riang.

"Arraseo, Ibu akan membawakanmu sushi" jawab Luhan yang membuat Haowen memekik girang.

"Ah kalau begitu Ibu dan Ayah akan makan terlebih dahulu ne. Haowen juga jangan lupa makan, jangan merepotkan Minseok Imo ne" ucap Sehun ketika melihat pesanan makanannya telah datang.

"Arraseo Ayah, Haowen akan menjadi anak baik untuk Minseok Imo dan Jongdae Samchon" janji Haowen.

"Arraseo, annyeong sayang" Haowen melambaik-lambaikan tangannya lalu mematikan panggilan dari kedua orang tuanya. Terlihat pelayan menata semua masakan yang mereka pesan.

"Sehun terima kasih telah mengingatkanku. Aku tak tau jika sifatku ini bisa menjadi sangat buruk untuk Haowen" jawab Luhan sambil menatap lekat suami yang ada di sampingnya tu.

"Iya sayang, itu sudah menjadi tugasku uukan untuk selalu mengingatkanmu" Sehun mencium kening Luhan lama agar Luhan merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

 _Cinta bukan untuk mereka yang saling melukai dan kemudian pura-pura melupakan._

 _Cinta adalah untuk mereka yang terus bertahan dan saling mengingatkan._


	3. Irene?

**520 Family**

Main cast: Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan

Rated: T

Warning: GS, OOC, TYPO(s), Cerita pasaran, Alur cepat

Genre: Family, Romance

Luhan sedikit mengerutkan keningnya meski tetap tersenyum melihat seorang gadis yang bertamu di rumahnya. Gadis ini tentu berumur jauh di bawahnya, karena gadis itu sekarang masih memakai seragam dimana Sehun mengajar. Gadis itu duduk di ruang tamunya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Luhan menyuruh gadis itu menunggu Sehun yang masih memandikan Haowen dan Yujie.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" Tanya Luhan ramah. Si gadis pun akhirnya berhenti memainkan ponselnya lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Luhan.

"Irene imnida ahjumma" ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum simpul. Luhan sedikit merasa lucu saat dirinya di panggil 'ahjumma' oleh Irene.

"Apakah Sehun oppa – " kembali Luhan mengerutkan keningnya mendengar Irene memanggil suaminya dengan sebutan 'oppa'

"Ah maksudku Sehun Seongsaenim masih lama?"

"Akan ku panggilkan du –" ucapan Luhan terhenti melihat Sehun yang sudah keluar dari kaamr bersama Haowen dan Yujie.

"Irene"

"Op –" dan lagi Irene akan memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan 'Oppa'.

"Waegurae Irene?" Tanya Sehun yang sedang menggendong Yujie dan bediri di sampingnya adalah Haowen. Luhan berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Jika kau mencariku, aku ada di halaman depan" ucap Luhan sambil mengambil Yuji dari gendongan Sehun dan ia juga menggandeng Haowen dan mengajaknya bermain di luar rumah.

Luhan memang bukan tipikal pencemburu, namun tentu ia sedikit cemburu. Bagaimana bisa seorang murid memanggil gurunya sendiri dengan sebutan 'Oppa'. Dan lagi bukankah jumlah perempuan di sekolah Sehun terlampau banyak? kenapa bisa Sehun hafal dengan nama perempuan itu?

"Ibu, Haowen ingin es krim itu" tunjuk Haowen pada sebuah truk es krim yang selalu lewat di depan rumah mereka pada sore hari.

"Arraseo, tapi bisakah Haowen makan sedikit jauh dari Yujie? Yujie baru saja sembuh sayang, ia masih tak boleh memakan es krim" jelas Luhan yang diangguki patuh oleh Haowen. Luhan lalu memberikan anak laki-lakinya itu beberapa uang dan membiarkan Haowen berlari kecil menghampiri truk es krim.

Luhan terlihat kewalahan menggendong Yujie yang menggeliat karena ingin membeli es krim. Luhan berusaha mengalihkan fokus anaknya itu agar tak lagi menginginkan es krim.

Di sela-sela kesulitannya membujuk Yujie, tiba-tiba saja Sehun keluar bersama Irene. Luhan melihat gurat bahagia di wajah Irene. Luhan tak begitu menggubris Irene dan Sehun, ia lebih memilih mengalihkan perhatian Yujie yang semakin menggeliat di gendongan Luhan.

"Bu… es krim" rengek Yujie dengan nada cadelnya tentu saja.

"Aniyo Yujie, kau masih tak boleh memakan es krim" ucap Luhan sambil terus mencoba menahan Yujie yang ingin lepas dari gendongannya.

Terdengar sebuah deruan mobil menjauh dari rumahnya, ia meoleh sejenak dan menemukan mobil Irene memang sedang menjauh dari rumahnya. Sehun juga kini terlihat berjalan ke arahnya.

"Yujie, Ayah datang" Sehun kini berubah menjadi berlari kecil ke arah Luhan dan itu sukses membuat Yujie tertawa.

"Ayah akan menangkapmu cantik" seakan mengerti dengan ucapan Sehun, Luhanikut berlari kecil agar tak tertangkap oleh Sehun. Dan benar saja, kini Yujie sudah lupa dengan masalah es krim. Ia tertawa karena ia dikejar oleh Ayahnya.

"Ayah pasti bisa menangkap kalian" dan benar saja Sehun kini menangkap tubuh Yujie yang otomatis juga memeluk Luhan. dan mereka pun tertawa bersama.

"Ayah, Ibu" panggil Haowen yang baru saja kembali dari berburu es krimnya. Luahn dan Sehun kompak menatap Haowen yang baru saja berburu es krim. Mata Haowen datar memandang kea rah Sehun maupun Luhan.

"Wae sayang?" Tanya Luhan.

"Haowen juga ingin di peluk" jawaban Haowen membuat kedua orang tuanya itu tersenyum.

"Kemarilah nak" Sehun merentangan kedua tangannya. Lalu Haowen berlari mengham[iri mereka dan segera di tangkap oleh Sehun. Haowen dibawa di gendongan Sehun. Dan akhirnya Sehun maupun Luhan saling berdekatan agar kedua anaknya itu bisa saling memeluk sama lain.

.

.

Mungkin jika kalian seorang orang tua seperti Sehun dan Luhan, sebelum tidur merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk berduaan. Entah itu saling mencurahkan cerita satu sama lain ataupun saling bertukar pikiran.

Luhan dan Sehun sama. Hari ini dengan Sehun bersandar di _headboard_ tempat tidur dan Luhan bersandar di dada bidang suaminya, mereka saling bertukar pikiran mengenai tamu mereka hari ini. Ya Irene, siapa lagi?

"Jadi katakan siapa itu Irene?" Tanya Luhan sambil membelai dada Sehun. Kegiatan mencuiumi pucuk kepala Luhan pun terhenti ketika Sehun mendengar pertanyaan istrinya.

"Ah itu. ia hanya muridku di sekolah"

"Tak mungkin hanya murid jika ia bisa memanggil gurunya dengan 'Oppa'?" selidik Luhan tanpa berhenti membelai dada Sehun.

"Aish aku tak ada apa-apa sayang dengan dia"

"Jujurlah" Luhan tau jika Sehun membunyikan sesuatu. Sehun tak pernah menggerutu sedemikan cepatnya jika sedang berbicara. Sehun biasanya akan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi dengan jelas.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan dengan jujur jika aku sudah berkata jujur denganmu?"

"Ayolah sayang, aku tak kan marah" bujuk Luhan kembut. Ia kini duduk tegak sambil menatap Sehun lembut.

"Irene memang tertarik padaku" ucap Sehun jujur. Dan itu cukup membuat Luhan menghela nafas. Lagi, suaminya disukai oleh muridnya lagi.

"Tentu saja ia tertarik padamu" ucap Luhan.

"Lalu apa yang ia lakukan tadi?" lajut Luhan sambil mengusap pipi Sehun mencoba memberikan kenyamanan pada suaminya.

"Molla, ia hanya ingin bertamu dan lebih mengenalku. Dan ketika aku mendengar jawabannya, aku segera menyarankannya untuk pulang" Luhan terkikik pelan melihat tingkah remaja yang satu itu.

"Aish kau ini jahat sekali. Kau bisa saja melukai hatinya"

"Nyatanya aku tak menyakitinya, ia malah tersenyum sedari tadi. Kau melihatnya bukan?" Tanya Sheun yang dijawab anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Maukah kau berjanji akan selalu denganku meskipun siswi yang menyukaimu itu selalu mencoba merebutmu dariku? Maksudku kau harus menjaga keluarga kecil kita ini. ingat Haowen, Yujie dan aku. arraseo?"

"Tentu saja, tak usah takut sayang aku selalu denganmu dan anak-anak" Luhan mengangguk singkat dan segera merasakan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir mungilnya.

 _Ada empat persyaratan dalam setiap pernikahan yang membahagiakan._

 _Yang pertama adalah iman, dan sisanya adalah kepercayaan._


	4. Minseok

520 Family

Main cast: Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan

Rated: T

Warning: GS, OOC, TYPO(s), Cerita pasaran, Alur cepat

Genre: Family, Romance

"Ah cucu-cucuku telah datang" pekik Nyonya Oh ketika melihat keluarga Jongdae dan Sehun datang. yang pertama kali dilakukan Nyonya Oh adalah memeluk Haowen yang merupakan cucu pertama keluarga Oh. Sedangkan Tuan Oh memeluk kedua anak lelakinya yang terlihat begitu gagah setelah menjadi kepala keluarga.

"Aish kenapa kau semakin tampan ketika beranjak dewasa?" Nyonya Oh menyentil hidung bangir milik Haowen.

"Itu karena Ayahnya juga tampan" Sehunlah yang menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya. Nyonya Oh lalu berjalan ke arah Sehun yang sedang menggendong Yujie yang berceloteh tak jelas.

"Bukan karena kau tampan, tapi karena kalian memiliki Ibu yang sangat perhatian pada kalian" Nyonya Oh mencubiti pipi Yujie gemas sambil tersenyum ke arah Luhan. Luhan hanya menunduk malu mendengar pujian dari Ibu mertuanya itu.

"Ah ayo masuk. Ibu sudah memasak besar untuk kalian" Nyonya Oh masuk terlebih dahulu sambil menggandeng tangan Haowen.

Semua merasa senang kecuali Kim Minseok, istri Jongdae. Wanita yang sedang menggendong Daeul kecil hanya menatap nanar kepergian Ibu mertuanya.

Seakan tau jika istrinya sedang sedih, Jongdae merangkul lengan sang istri lalu tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Tak apa sayang, jangan bersedih" Minseok mengangguk lalu berjalan sesuai papahan Jongdae.

.

Jika kalian berpikiran bahwa Nyonya Oh tak memberi restu pada Jongdae untuk mempersunting Minseok, maka kalian sangat salah besar.

Nyonya Oh dulu merupakan orang pertama yang merestui hubungan Jongdae dan Minseok. Ia menyukai Minseok, menyukai semua yang ada pada Minseok.

Beberapa bulan setelah menikah Minseok dikabarkan hamil, ya hamil cucu pertama Keluarga Oh. kalian pasti bisa membayangkan bagaimana senangnya Tuan dan Nyonya Oh bahkan Sehun bukan? Mereka tentu menyanbut itu dengan pesta kecil-kecilan.

Hingga sebuah insiden kecil terjadi pada rumah tangga Jongdae dan Minseok. Minseok mengalami keguguran karena ia jatuh terduduk di kamar mandi. Meski Jongdae sudah membawa Minseok ke rumah sakit dan mendapat penanganan yang termasuk cepat, dokter disana tetap tak bisa menyelamatkan janin mereka.

Jongdae dan Minseok tentu sedih dengan kabar ini. Namun Jongdae masih bersyukur bahwa istrinya selamat dan masih sehat hingga sekarang. Tak berbeda dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Oh yang juga sangat terpukul. Apalagi Nyonya Oh, wanita ini sangat sedih ketika mendengar bahwa janin Minseok tak bisa diselamatkan.

Dan mulai saat itu Nyonya Oh sedikit bersikap tak etis dengan selalu menyalahkan menantunya itu akan insiden hilangnya cucu pertamanya. Terlebih Nyonya Oh juga sering membandingkan dengan Luhan

.

"Aku bangga denganmu Luhan. Lihatlah anak-anakmu tumbuh menjadi sosok yang tampan dan cantik. Apalagi Yujie yang semakin gemuk membuatku ingin sekali mengigit pipinya" semua orang tertawa renyah mendengar perkataan Nyonya Oh. Namun Minseok tau benar jika mertuanya itu sedang membandingkan cara merawat anak antara dirinya dengan Luhan. Karena jika dilihat memang Daeul terlihat sedikit kurus untuk seusianya.

Bukan, bukan karena Minseok tak pintar merawat anak. Tapi karena Daeul sedang aktif berlari, itu yang membuat Daeul memiliki tubuh yang ramping.

"Aku sering bertanya pada Minseok Eonni bagaimana agar Yujie memiliki tubuh yang gempal seperti ini" Luhan menatao Minseok yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Nyonya Oh hanya melihat Minseok sekilas lalu menatap Luhan kembali.

"Aniya, kau memang mempunyai naluri keibuan yang baik. Kalaupun Minseok bisa merawat anak dengan baik, kenapa Daeul terlihat kurus seperti itu?" jujur saja perkataan Nyonya Oh membuat hati Minseok sakit. Jongdae segera mengusap punggung tangan Minseok agar istrinya tak termakan omongan Nyonya Oh.

Luhan sendiri merasa tak enak dengan perkataan Ibu Mertuanya. Luhan tau betul bagaimana perasaan Minseok kali ini. Sedih, sakit bercampur menjadi satu. Lagi pula siapa yang menginginkan kehilangan anak pertama? Minseok pun tak ingin merasakan hal itu. Namun ini semua takdir, jalan hidup memang harus selalu dilewati bukan?

"Kau tak boleh membandingkan seperti itu. Minseok tetaplah menantumu, menantu yang dulu sangat kau sayangi. Kenapa kini kau mulai berubah?" ucap Tuan Oh yang sepertinya juga jengah dengan sikap istrinya yang selalu menyalahkan Minseok.

"Aish terserah kalian saja" Nyonya Oh segera bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

Minseok menghela nafas panjang tanda pasrah dengab semua kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Dan sekali lagi Jongdae mendekap Minseok dan Dael di pelukannya agar Ibu dan anak itu merasa tenang, meski nyatanya Daeul tak mengetahui apa-apa.

.

Luhan bersama Yujie memang memutuskan untuk tidur bersama Minseok dan Daeul malam ini. Luhan ingin berbicara dari hati ke hati bersama Minseok. Untung saja Daeul dan Yujie hampir seumuran jadi bisa bermain bersama.

"Eonni jangan bersedih" hibur Luhan yang sedang melihat Minseok duduk diatas kasur dengan tatapan kosong.

"Apa aku sama saja dengan pembunuh Luhan?" tanya Minseok datar. Tangan terkepal kuat menggenggam sprei putih.

"Tidak, ini takdir. Kau tak sengaja Eonni" Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangan Minseok pada sprei itu.

"Lalu kenapa Ibu Jongdae masih membenciku?" isakan mulai terdengar di mulut Minseok. Luhan segera merengkuh wanita yang hanya dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu sehingga Minseok lebih gencar mengeluarkan isakannya.

"Ibu" panggil Daeul ketika mendengar Minseok terisak.

"Ibumu tak apa-apa Daeul-ah. Kajja main bersama Yujie lagi" ucap Luhan sembari mengelus punggung kecil Minseok. Untung saja Daeul mengikuti permintaannya tanpa bertanya lebih dalam lagi.

"Eonni percayalah kau bisa menghadapi semua ini. Kau kuat, bahkan ada Jongdae Oppa yang terus menguatkanmu" seketika Minseok ingat pada sosok Jongdae, suami yang tetao bersamanya. Tetap mendukung nya meski ia pernah menghilangkan janin mereka.

Di sisi lain, Jongdae, Sehun dan Haowen kini berada di sebuah kamar yang dulu merupakan kamar Jongdae. Haowen sudah tertidur, ya bocah ini memang suka sekali tidur. Jadi ketika jam masih menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, Haowen sudah tertidur. Apalagi tangan Sehun sedari tadi menepuk paha Haowen agar anaknya merasa lebih tenang saat tidur.

"Aku kasihan pada Minseok. Ia akan selalu disalahkan perkara janin yang tak bisa kami selamatkan. Aku ingin sekali Ibu memperlakukan Minseok layaknya Luhan" ucap Jongdae. Sehun hanya berekspresi datar namun dalam otaknya masih berpikir bagaimana cara kaka iparnya itu tak disalahkan lagi atas gugurnya cucu pertama keluarga Oh.

"Bagaimana jika kita bicara pada Ibu? Aku juga tak enak hati jika Minseok Noona selalu dibandingkan dengan Luhan. Dan pasti Luhan juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku" Jongdae tampak diam. Ia sedang menimang saran dari Sehun.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kajja"

.

Tak peduli malam telah larut, kini Sehun, Jongdae dan kedua orang tuanya sedang duduk bersila di atas kasur berukuran queen size milik Tuan dan Nyonya Oh. Mereka saling tatap hingga Sehun membuka suaranya.

"Ayah, Ibu. Aku dan Dae Hyung ingin berbicara sesuatu" ucap Sehun yang diangguki Tuan Oh tanda untuk Sehun meneruskan ucapannya.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Dae Hyung ingin Ibu tak membandingkan Minseok Noona dengan Luhan" Sehun tak bertele-tele, ia segera mengucapakan maksud dan tujuannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak membandingkan mereka. Aku hanya memuji Luhan" bwla Nyonya Oh yang kekeh tak ingin disebut membandingkan antara kedua menantunya.

"Apakah Istriku tak layak untuk dipuji setelah ia keguguran anak kami?" kini giliran Jongdae yang bertanya. Terdengar nada sedih disetiap ucapannya. Nyonya Oh hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan anak tertuanya.

"Ibu, kau mungkin terpukul mendengar kabar bahwa Minseok keguguran. Tapi apakah Ibu memikirkan hati Minseok yang lebih terluka karena kehilangan bayi kami dan juga menerima semua perlakuan yang tanpa Ibu sadari membuatnya semakin terluka?" nafas Jongdae naik turun setelah mengucapkan semua yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Ibu aku mohon jangan seperti ini pada Minseok. Ia juga seorang Ibu yang tak ingin membunuh anaknya, ini semua kecelakaan Ibu. Minseok bahkan menangis dan selalu memintaku untuk berhubungan karena ia ingin memberimu cucu lagi Ibu. Minseok juga butuh kasih sayangmu seperti Luhan yang selalu kau bangga-banggakan. Minseok juga ingin dipuji karena ia telah merawat Daeuk dengan baik. Minseok juga ingin dianggap menantu olehmu Ibu" Nyonya Oh menatap Jongdae dengan iba. sebegitu kah keterlalunnya sikapnya pada Minseok.

"Tidurlah, ini sudah larut" ucap Tuan Oh.

.

Pagi ini Luhan dan Minseok telah sibuk membuat makanan untuk keluarga Oh. Minseok dan Luhan sama-sama bisa memasak namun Minseok masih tetap bisa diandalkan daripada Luhan.

"Eonni aku akan memandikan Yujie dan Daeul" Minseok yang masih berkutat dengan masakannya pun hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Semua perlengkapan Daeul ada di tas besar berwarna biru yang ada di meja" Minseok berkata tanpa menatap Luhan yang mengacungkan jempolnya.

Tanpa Minseok ketahui Nyonya Oh sedang memperhatikan dirinya di balik dinding dapur. Memperhatikan betapa cekatannya Minseok yang memasak masakan dengan jumlah besar. Tak ada raut bingung ataupun gegabah dalam wajah Minseok. Salah besar jika Nyonya Oh menyebut Minseok tak mempunyai bakat menjadi Ibu yang baij, karena kenyataannya Minseok bisa melakukan semua pekerjaan ibu rumah tangga dengan baik.

"Minseok" Minseok terkejut, ia kemudian berbalik untuk menatap Nyonya Oh yang tiba-tiba datang padanya.

"Iya Ibu?"

"Maafkan Ibu, Ibu telah melukaimu selama ini" Minseok diam. Ia tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Ibu Mertuanya saat ini. Namun ia senang saat Ibu Mertuanya mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Ah tak apa Ibu" Minseok tersenyum tulus pada Nyonya Oh.

"Kau berbohong. Kau pasti tak baik-baik saja selama ini. Maafkan Ibu, Ibu hanya merasa kecewa saat tau cucu pertama ku tak bisa lahir ke dunia. Tapi tak seharusnya pula aku membencimu seperti ini" mata Minseok berkaca-kaca mendengar semua ucapan Nyonya Oh.

Nyonya Oh memeluk tubuh Minseok hingga Istri Jongdae kini menangis semakin dalam. Ia bersyukur bahwa Ibu Mertuanya telah menerima kembali keberadaannya.

"Ah Daeul juga ingin di peluk" Minseok dan Nyonya Oh lantas menoleh ke sumber suara yang mengganggu acara pelukan mereka.

"Kemarilah putraku dan cucuku" Daeul yang berada di gendongan Jongdae pun mengulurkan tangan ke arah ibunya.

Jongdae mendekat, lalu ia menyerahkan Daeul ke Minseok. "Terima kasih Ibu" ucapnya sambil memeluk Ibunya dan Minseok.


	5. Hayoung-ssi part 1

**520 Family**

Main cast: Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan

Rated: T

Warning: GS, OOC, TYPO(s), Cerita pasaran, Alur cepat

Genre: Family, Romance

Hari ini Luhan tampak berdandan anggun dengan sebuah dress berwarna merah maroon yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Dress selutut namun masih dengan kesan sopan ini akan digunakan Luhan saat menghadiri pemberian gelar suaminya atas kinerjanya yang dinilai bagus oleh kepala yayasan sekolah tempat Sehun bekerja.

Tak hanya Luhan yang berdandan cantik saat ini, Baby Yujie pun berdandan cantik layaknya Ibunya. Balita itu memakai sebuah gaun putih yang tentu saja untuk ukuran balita. Rambut sebahu Yujie pun dibiarkan terurai dengan sebuah jepit rambut untuk menjepit poninya. Balita ini tak menggunakan stiletto seperti Ibunya. Ia tetao menggunakan sepatu balita agar Yujie tetap merasa nyaman.

Bagaimana dengan Haowen? Ah mengingat hari ini hari Minggu, tentu Haowen dapat ikut menghadiri acara yang sangat berarti untuk Ayahnya ini. Haowen menggunakan celana jeans hitam dan setelan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna hitam dan putih. Ia tak memakai jas seperti Ayahnya yang tampak tampan dengan setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya.

"Kau siap sayang?" tanya Luhan yang tampak sedang membenarkan letak dasi Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk meski sebenarnya ia begitu senang bercampur gugup saat ini.

"Kau harus tampak tampan saat menerima gelarmu nanti" ucap Luhan lalu mengecup sekilas pipi Sehun. Ia tak ingin lipstik merahnya mengotori wajah suaminya.

"Aku senang kau bisa menemaniku menerima gelarku"

"Itu sudah tugasku bukan? Ah kajja, Aku tak ingin Haowen kerepotan menjaga Yujie saat ini" Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun dan mengajaknya ke ruang televisi untuk menghampiri Haowen yang bermain dengan Yujie.

.

.

Dengan memangku Yujie, Luhan dan Haowen duduk di antara para keluarga guru yang juga akan menerima gelar seperti Sehun. Terdapat murid-murid pula yang ingin melihat guru mereka di beri gelar oleh ketua yayasan. Suasana riuh tampak ketika setiap guru menerima sebuah map yang isinya adalah sebuah sertifikat tanda kerja keras mereka.

Dan kini giliran Sehun yang menerima map itu. Baru saja Sehun naik ke podium, teriakan murid perempuan menggema di aula ini. Haowen dan Yujie sempat terkejut mendengar teriakan murid Ayahnya. Namun berbeda dengan Luhan yang tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan murid-murid perempuan itu.

Sehun menerima map itu dengan senyum yang mengembang sempurna. Ia menunduk pada ketua yayasan lalu turun dari podium sambil berjalan menuju ke keluarganya. Yujie yang pertama kali tampak antusias dengan kedatangan Sehun hingga ia menjulurkan tangannya. Dengan cekatan ia memberikan map itu pada Haowen dan menggendong Yujie yang kini tampak memeluk leher Sehun. Sedangkan Haowen asik membaca sertifikat milik ayahnya. Maklum saja, Haowen sedang belajar membaca jadi ia senang sekali membaca sesuatu.

"Aku bangga padamu" ucap Luhan tersenyum penuh arti sambil menatap Sehun.

"Ini semua karena dukunganmu dan anak-anak" Sehun tampak mengecup dahi Yujie, Haowen lalu Luhan. Tampak riuh para murid ketika Sehun melakukan itu pada Luhan. Banyak yang mencibir kedudukan Luhan sebagai istri Sehun. Ah tampaknya mereka tak terima jika Sehun memiliki Istri secantik Luhan.

"Sehun songsaenim" sapa beberapa murid wanita yang mendatangi Sehun. Mau tak mau Sehun melepas ciuman pada dahi Luhan.

"Ne?"

"Ini untuk Sehun songsaenim" ucap salah satu murid berambut pirang sambil memberikan buket bungan besar pada Sehun. Mengerti akan apa yang dilakukan para murid Sehun, Luhan segera mengambil alih Yujie agar Sehun bisa menerima buket-buket bunga dari pada muridnya.

"Apakah ini putra anda?" tanya salah satu murid Sehun yang melihat keberadaan Haowen.

"Ah ya perkenalkan ini putra pertamaku, Haowen" mengerti jika namanya disebut, Haowen segera menutup map Sehun lalu mengangguk singkat pada para murid Ayahnya. Dan lihatlah para murid itu kini memekik tertahan melihat wajah Haowen yang seperti duplikat Sehun.

"Ini putri bungsuku, Yujie. Dan yang sedang menggendongnya adalah istirku, Oh Luhan" Sehun memperkenalkan Luhan pula pada para muridnya.

Perubahan air wajah murid-murid Sehun ini tampak membuat Luhan tak enak hati. Mereka memandangi Luhan dengan tatapan kecewa. Luhan tau bahwa para perempuan di depannya ini kecewa jika Sehun sudah memiliki istri seperti dirinya mungkin.

Dan seketika itu telinga Luhan menangkap sebuah kalimat 'Istri Sehun songsaenim tak secantik Hayoung songsaenim'.

.

"Sayang apa aku mengecewakan perasaan para muridmu?" tanya Luhan yang kini berada di samping Sehun. Sehun yang sedang fokus mengendarai mobilnya pun menoleh sekilas pada Luhan.

"Kenapa begitu sayang?"

"Mungkin aku mengecewakan muridmu karena kau memiliki istri sepertiku. Apalagi aku tak secantik rekan kerjamu, Hayoung-ssi" Sehun tercekat, kenapa Luhan bisa tau mengenai Hayoung?

"Kau bicara apa sayang? Hayoung hanya rekan guru di sekolah, dan lagi lebih cantik kau Luhan. Aku bersumpah" Luhan tersenyum mendengar perkataan suaminya itu.

Luhan menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat keadaan anak-anaknya. Haowen tampak fokus dengan ponsel Ayahnya, ya tentu saja ia sedang bermain game. Sedangkan Yujie aedang tertidur sambil mengemut jempolnya. Untung saja Yujie tidur di sebuah kursi mobil yang khusus untuk balita sepertinya.

"Haowen, tolong Ibu. Ambil jempol yang ada di mulut adikmu itu" Haowen menatap Luhan sekilas lalu melaksanakan perintah Ibunya.

"Lu apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Sehun.

"Kenapa harus marah?" Luhan balik bertanya karena memang Luhan tak mengerti kenapa Sehun bertanya seperti itu.

"Tentang murid-murid ku yang berkata seperti itu mungkin"

"Aniya, aku tak marah. Aku memaklumi mereka. Ah dan aku hanya meminta satu hal padamu, tolong ceritakan tentang Hayoung-ssi itu"

"Baiklah, aku dan Hayoung hanya rekan kerja saja. Ia mengajar kesenian di sekolah. Ia memang cukup dekat denganku sehingga anak-anak mengira aku dan Hayoung memiliki hubungan khusus, meskipun murid-muridku tau jika aku sudah berkeluarga. Apalagi ia masih sendiri, tapi percayalah aku tak ada apa-apa dengannya sayang. Sungguh" jelas Sehun lalu satu tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Luhan.

"Aku percaya, tapi bisakah kau berkata sejujur-jujurnya jika nanti ada sesuatu diantara kau dengan wanita-wanita yang mengagumimu? Maksudku jika ada diantara mereka yang melewati batas, maka bicarakan itu padaku. Kau pasti tau Sehun jika aku sangat mudah untuk dibohongi. Jadi bicaralah sejujurnya padaku agar aku mengerti" satu tangan Luhan ikut menggenggam erat tangan Sehun.

 _Cuaca demi cuaca melalui kami, dan kebenaran akan semakin dipojokkan. Sampai akhirnya nanti, badai meletus dan menyisakan kejujuran yang bersinar. Entah menghangatkan, atau menghanguskan._

 _-Dee Lestari-_


	6. Hayoung-ssi part 2

**520 Family**

Main cast: Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan

Rated: T

Warning: GS, OOC, TYPO(s), Cerita pasaran, Alur cepat

Genre: Family, Romance

Sehun kini berada di ruang UKS menemani seorang wanita yang tidur di tempat tidur. Sehun duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Wanita yang sedang ditunggui oleh Sehun adalah korban dari murid-muridnya yang sedang bermain sepak bola. Bola yang ditendang oleh salah satu muridnya mengenai salah satu rekannya yaitu Hayoung hingga menyebabkan wanita itu pingsan.

"Minyoung-ssi aku akan meninggalkan Hayoung disini. Ini sudah hampir aore hari, aku harus pulang" ucap Sehun sambil berdiri.

"Bagaimana jika kau mengantarkannya pulang? Ini sudah terlalu sore Sehun-ssi, kasian Hayoung yang biasanya pulang menggunakan bus" Sehun menimang perkataan Minyoung.

"Baiklah, bisakah kau membantuku membawa Hayoung ke mobilku menggunakan kursi dorong?" Minyoung mengangguk lalu membantu Sehun memindahkan tubuh Hayoung ke kursi dorong.

.

"Eungh..." Sehun melirik Hayoung yang ada di kursi sampingnya. Sepertinya wanita itu mulai sadar.

"Hayoung, kau telah sadar?" tanya Sehun yang sedang fokus mengendarai mobilnya.

"Ah iya, hanya saja aku masih merasa pusing" ucap Hayoung sambil memegangi kepalanya. Sehun mengangguk tanpa membalas perkataan Hayoung.

Mobil Sehun menepi ke sebuah rumah yang merupakan rumah Hayoung. Sehun memang belum pernah ke rumah Hayoung, namun ia mengetahui rumah Hayoung karena Minyoung memberi tau.

"Kita sudah sampai Hayoung" Sehun lalu berjalan keluar mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Hayoung. Setelah Hayoung keluar, Sehun memapah Hayoung hingga depan pintu rumahnya.

"Masuklah dulu, aku tetap harus berterima kasih padamu"

"Terima kasih, tapi aku harus pulang. Istri dan anakku pasti mencari ku" tolak Sehun secara halus. Hayoung pun tersenyum singkat sambil mengangguk singkat.

Dan setelah berpamitan Sehun segera pergi meninggalkan kediaman Hayoung lalu mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumahnya.

.

.

"Kau darimana saja sayang? kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Luhan yang baru saja melihat Sehun masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Mianhe, aku baru saja mengantarkan Hayoung pulang" tangan Luhan yang ikut menyusun balok bersama Haowenpun reflek berhenti. Ia menatap Sehun seolah meminta penjelasan lebih terhadap alasannya mengantarkan rekan kerjanya itu.

"Jangan berpikiran negatif sayang. Aku hanya mengantarkan Hayoung setelah ia pingsan –"

"Omo, apa keadaannya baik-baik saja? Bagaimana bisa ia pingsan Sehun? Kau apakan dia?" tanya Luhan panik. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis lalu duduk bersila di samping Luhan. Sehun kemudian mengecup pelan dahi Luhan.

"Aku tak berbuat sesuatu padanya. Ia hanya terkena bola dari murid-muridku, lalu ia pingsan begitu saja" jelas Sehun.

"Hanya katamu? Itu menyakitkan Sehun" cibir Luhan yang dibalas kikikan dari Sehun.

.

.

Sehun bingung melihat Hayoung yang berdiri di depannya. Wanita itu tersenyum manis sambil membawa sebuah kotak makan yang sepertinya untuknya.

"Ini untukmu. Sebagai tanda terima kasih karena kau telah mengantarkanku ke rumah" ucap Hayoung sambil duduk di samping Sehun yang sedang melatih sepak bola siang itu.

"Ah gomawo. Nanti aku akan memakannya" ucap Sehun sambil kembali melihat murid laki-lakinya bermain sepak bola.

"Makanan ini lebih nikmat selagi hangat" Hayoung tiba-tiba menata makanan di tribun tempat mereka duduk.

"Gwenchana Hayoung, aku bisa memakannya nanti. Tak enak dengan murid-muridku" Hayoung pun mengerti, ia melihat ke arah lapangan yang memang masih penuh dengan murid yang berlatih sepak bola.

"Arraseo, aku akan meninggalkannya disini" Hayoung kembali merapikan kotak makannya lalu berlalu meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun hanya melirik Hayoung yang berjalan semakin menjauh darinya.

.

"Lu" sapa Sehun yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam dapur. Dan aksi Sehun kali ini mampu membuat Luhan berjengit kaget.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Luhan yang kemudian kembali fokus dengan masakannya. Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Istrinya sambil berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Ne, apa anak-anak sedang tidur siang?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya, setelah ini tolong bangunkan mereka dan mandikan Yujie" ucap Luhan yang merasakan Sehun kini sudah memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Sehub juga sedikit menghirup aroma tubuh Luhan.

"Ya! Jangan seperti ini, aku belum mandi" ucap Luhan malu. Ia menggeliat agar Sehun menjauh darinya.

"Baiklah, setelah aku memandikan Yujie kita akan mandi bersama" Luhan reflek membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam Sehun. Sehun membalas tatapan Luhan dengan tatapan menggoda.

Namun sedetik kemudian Luhan tertarik akan sebuah bungkusan yang dibawa oleh Sehun.

"Apa kau membeli makanan dari luar? Apa kau pikir aku tak memasak? Atau kau tak menyukai masakanku?" omel Luhan.

"Aniyo, ini dari Hayoung. Ia bilang ini sebagai tanda terima kasih" ucap Sehun sambil meletakkan kotak makan dari Hayoung di dekat Luhan.

Luhan sepertinya tak asing dengan nama Hayoung. Dia menerawang dimana ia mendengar nama Hayoung sebelumnya.

"Hayoung? Rekan kerjamu itu?" Sehun mengangguk dan entah kenapa Luhan sepertinya tersulut api cemburu melihat rekan kerja suaminya itu begitu perhatian.

"Arraseo, kau makan saja makanan dari Hayoung-ssi. Biar aku dan anak-anakku yang memakan masakanku" ucap Luhan ketus sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Mwo?"

"Jangan berani menyentuh masakanku Oh Sehun!"

.

.

Sehun terlihat lesu ketika mengajar hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Yang setiap paginya Sehun akan mendapatkan morning kiss, kini ia hanya mendapat tatapan datar sang istri. Semenjak kejadian dimana ia membawa kotak makan pemberian Hayoung, Luhan sedikit menjauh dari Sehun. Bisa dikatakan jika Luhan kini sedang merajuk pada Sehun.

"Ya lakukan pemanasan dengan berlari lima kali putaran" perintah Sehun yang langsung mendapat cibiran dari beberapa muridnya yang merasa keberatan.

"Bukankah Songsaenim biasanya hanya menyuruh kami dua putar –"

"Lima atau nilai kalian akan ku kurangi" dan setelah mendengar ancaman dari guru favorit sekolah ini mereka segera berlari sesuai dengan permintaan Sehun.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya pelan lalu duduk di tribun sambil melihat ke arah para muridnya yang berlari sesuai perintahnya. Sedikit merasa bersalah dengan arahannya yang terkesan seenaknya pada murid-muridnya.

Tiga putaran penuh pada lapangan telah cukup membuat murid-murid Sehun bernafas tersengal. Bahkan terlihat beberapa murid perempuannya mulai berjalan pelan karena tak sanggup meneruskan lari mereka.

"Ya! Berhentilah! Kemari dan beristirahatlah" dan lihatlah kini Sehun mulai tak konsisten dengan perintahnya. Para murid segera berjalan menuju ke arah Sehun untuk merai botol minum milik mereka masing-masing.

.

Sehun tampak duduk santai di ruangannya, jika sore hari guru olahraga hanya akan bersantai atau mungkin sudah di perbolehkan untuk pulang. Namun Sehun masih berada di kantor gurunya untuk beristirahat, tak dipungkiri ia ingin pulang dan menikmati masakan Luhan daripada harus di kantor sendiri.

Cklek

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang datang ke ruang guru pada sore hari seperti ini. Hayoung masuk dengan setumpuk buku sketsa yang tak terlalu tinggi.

"Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Hayoung yang kini meletakkan buku-buku sketsa di mejanya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi" jawab Sehun singkat.

"Wae?" Hayoung kini duduk di depan Sehun sambil menumpukan kepalanya di kedua tangannya.

"Gwenchana" dan bebarengan dengan itu, kembali pintu ruang guru itu terbuka. Betapa terkejutnya Sehun ketika melihat kedatangan sang istri bersama Yujie anak bungsunya. Hayoung hanya bisa menurunkan rahangnya ketika melihat kedatagan Luhan.

Sehun segera berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan. Sehun segera mengambil Yujie dari gendongan Luhan, tak lupa ia juga mengambil tas bayi milik Yujie yang berada di lengan Luhan.

"Sayang, kenapa kau ada disini hem?" Tanya Sehun dengan hati-hati. Sehun kemudian menuntun Luhan ke arah meja kerjanya. Hayoung segera berdiri dan memandang singkat ke arah Luhan.

"Aku hanya ingin kita menjemput Haowen yang sedang melakukan gladi bersih untuk acara pentas di sekolahnya" ucap Luhan sambil melihat ke arah Hayoung.

"Kau tak ingin mengenalkanku pada rekan kerjamu" sedikit sindiran halus Luhan membuat Sehun kembali ke dunia nyatanya setelah puas menggoda Yujie.

"Ah, kenalkan ini Hayoung. Guru kesenian disini –"

"Dan Hayoung, ini istriku Luhan" Luhan maupun Hayoung saling melempar senyum. Namun ada perbedaan diantara senyum keduanya. Jika Luhan tersenyum penuh ketulusan, maka Hayoung tersneyum dengan penuh paksaan.

"Ah jadi kau yang bernama Hayoung"

"Ne, Wae Luhan-ssi?" Tanya Hayoung yang sedikit penasaran dengan pertanyaan Luhan. Luhan kemudian memberikan sebuah bingkisan yang berada di tangan kirinya.

"Sehun lupa membawa kotak makanmu, jadi aku bawakan kesini. Sebagai istri Sehun aku sanagt berterima kasih atas makanan yang kau berikan ada suamiku" Hayoung tau jika Luhan melakukan penekanan intonasi pada setiap kata-katanya. Hayoung hanya bisa tersenyum canggung sambil menunduk.

"Ah sepertinya ini sudah waktunya kita menjeput Haowen" ucap Sehun yang memang tak ingin berlama-lama berkutat dengan suasana canggung seperti ini.

"Kami pamit dulu Hayoung, annyeong" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan lalu membawa istrinya keluar dari kantor guru. Sehun membawa Luhan ke tempat dimana ia memarkir mobilnya. Luhan hanya diam dan menerima semua ajakan Sehun tanpa menolaknya sekalipun.

"Masuklah Lu" setelah memberikan Yujie pada Luhan yang duduk di pngkuan Ibunya. Sehun segera berjalan menuju ke kursi di sebelah Luhan untuk mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke sekolah Haowen.

"Lu, kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"

"Wae? kau tak suka? Dan bukankah aku sudah memberikan alasan kenapa aku datang ke kantormu?" Tanya Luhan datar.

"Aniyo, bukan seperti itu sayang. Aku bisa menjemputmu dahulu baru kita bersam-sama menjemput Haowen" ucap Sehun sambil tetap fokus pada jalanan yang mulai ramai dengan kendaran pribadi.

"Gwenchana, aku juga ingin mengembalikan tempat makan milik Hayoung-ssi"

"Lu aku tak ada apa-apa dengannya"

"Siapa yang berkata bahwa kau ada apa-apa dengan wanita itu?" Sehun tau jika istrinya sedang cemburu pada salah satu rekan kerjanya itu.

"Seharusnya aku lebih sering meminta Hayoung membawakanku makanan" goda Sehun yang langsung mendpaat tatapan tajam dari Luhan.

"Ya! Kau berharap lebih pada wanita itu?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"Kau menakuti Yujie sayang" ingat Sehun sambil terkikik geli. Sedangkan Luhan segera melihat Yujie sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan paha Yujie.

"Jawab aku Sehun!" desis Luhan yang disertai tatapan tajam.

"Lu sudah berapa kali kubilang bahwa aku tak ada hubungan dengan wanita manapun. Kau jangan takut sayang, hatiku hanya untukmu dan keluarga kecil kita. Aku berjanji" ucap Sehun yang sesekali menatap ke arah Luhan.

"Bisa tidak kau tak usah terlalu tampan? Aku jadi punya banyak resiko jika memiliki suami tampan sepertimu" keluh Luhan sambil meninju pelan lengan Sehun.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur memiliki suami tampan dan setia sepertiku"

"Tapi aku tak bersyukur memiliki suami yang memiliki sikap narsisus sepertimu"

 **AN: Haloo dari sekian banyak chapter akhirny aku menyapa kalian yang udah baca ff ku. Terima kasih banyak udah ngebaca dan ngereview, maafin ya masih banya typo hehe. Sebenernya aku mau ngasih bebarapa catatan sih buat ff ini.**

 **Yang pertama ff ini kayak berisi cerita-cerita singkat gitu sih yang waktunya itu ga berurutan. Aku juga sengaja ikinnya pendek-pendek dan alur cepat, biar apa? Ya ga biar apa-apa wkwk. Aku Cuma pengen aja bikin berbagai cerita dan masalah tentang HunHan family. Aku bakal bikin konflik tapi konfliknya ga akan berat dan ga akan bikin mereka pisah. Jadi aku mau bikin yang adem ayem gitu. Tenang aja habis ini Sehun akan ngerasain apa yang Luhan rasain kok wkwk**

 **Oh ya boleh ngga aku minta kalian buat ngisi kuisioner untuk tugas kuliahku? Ini tentang drama korea kok. Kalau boleh aku akan ngepostchapter depan dengan cepat dan aku kasih link untuk ngisi kuisionernya. Aku minta tolong yaa~**


	7. Time to Haowen part 1

**520 Family**

Main cast: Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan

Rated: T

Warning: GS, OOC, TYPO(s), Cerita pasaran, Alur cepat

Genre: Family, Romance

"Ibu, apakah Ayah akan datang saat pementasan Haowen?" Tanya Haowen yang sedang dipakaikan seragam oleh Ibunya. Luhan memandang wajah Haowen lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Ibu" rengek Haowen karena sang Ibu tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tanyakan pada Ayah sebelum sarapan, arraseo jagoan?" Luhan menyentil hidung Haowen lalu mendapat anggukan dari anak sulungnya itu.

Dengan telaten Luhan mengancingkan baju seragam Haowen. Luhan juga menyisir rambut Haowen agar terlihat rapi. Niat hati Luhan ingin menalikan sepatu untuk Haowen, namun bocah ini menolak dan lebih memilih untuk belajar menalikan sepatunya sendiri.

Jika kalian bertanya mengenai si kecil Yujie, anak itu kini sedang tidur sambil mengemut ibu jarinya. Sudah kebiasaan Yujie ketika tidur jika mengemut ibu jari.

"Cha sekarang pergilah ke meja makan dan bertanyalah pada Ayahmu. Ibu akan menyusul sambil membawakan tas sekolahmu" tanpa di suruh dua kali, Haowen segera melesat meninggalkan Ibunya yang hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Haowen tersenyum ketika melihat Sehun duduk di ruang makan sambil membaca berita lewat ponsel pintarnya. Ia kemudian mendekat ke arah Ayahnya itu dengan mengendap-endap. Ah sepertinya Haowen ingin mengejutkan Ayahnya. Dan benar saja ketika Haowen menepuk punggung Sehun, Sehun terkejut sambil menaruh ponselnya di meja makan.

"Ya, kau ingin Ayah terkena penyakit jantung hem?" Tanya Sehun sambil menyentil dahi Haowen. Haowen hanya tertawa lalu duduk di sebelah Ayahnya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya sambil menatap Ayahnya lekat.

"Wae jagoan?" Tanya Sehun ketika ia merasa sedang di perhatikan oleh anaknya.

"Ayah, bisakah Ayah datang saat pementasan Haowen?"

"Kapan acara pementasanmu?" Tanya Sehun balik.

"Tiga hari lagi. Haowen akan menari dan menyanyi" ucap Haowen dengan bangganya.

Tiga hari lagi, itu berati hari dimana Sehun harus mendampingi para muridnya yang mengikuti kompetisi sepak bola anatar sekolah di Busan. Ia melihat kembali ke arah wajah Haowen yang penuh harap. Sungguh kini Sehun tak kuasa untuk menolak permintaan anaknya itu.

"Akan Ayah usahakan ne" dan benar, seketika senyuman Haowen luntur.

Luhan datang sambil menenteng tas sekolah milik Haowen. Ibu dua anak ini sadar ada yang salah dengan Haowen karena sang anak menunjukkan raut sedihnya. Luhan lalu duduk di sebelah Haowen yang mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja makan.

"Ada apa Haowen?" Tanya Luhan yang membuat Sehun ikut memandang ke arah Haowen. Haowen tak menjawab dan itu membuat Luhan hingga ia memandang Sehun sekan meminta jawaban kenapa Haowen terdiam seperti ini.

"Apa karena apa tak berjanji bisa datang ke pementasanmu jagoan?" Tanya Sehun yang kini sadar apa yang membuat anaknya lesu. Haowen mengangguk tanpa melihat ke arah kedua orang tuanya.

"Makanlah dulu sayang, setelah ini Ibu akan berbicara pada Ayah" bisik Luhan pada Haowen. Anak sulungnya itu mengangguk lesu lalu memakan sarapannya. Sedangkan Luhan kini mengirim kode melalui matanya untuk meminta Sehun mengikuti Luhan. Luhan beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju ke dapur dan dengan patuhnya Sehun mengikuti istrinya itu.

"Apa kau tak bisa datang ke pementasan Haowen?" Tanya Luhan sambil tangannya bersedekap di depan dadanya.

"Aku tak tau sayang. Aku harus mendampingi murid-muridku bertanding di Busan" jawab Sehun, kini alis Luhan bertaut seolah tak puas dengan jawaban suaminya.

"Tak bisakah kau menyusul setelah mendampingi murid-muridmu? Pementasan Haowen akan dimulai pada sore hari, dan aku rasa masih ada waktu jika kau menyusul untuk menonton Haowen"

"Aku tau tapi perjalan dari Busan ke Seoul bukanlah jarak yang dekat sayang" elak Sehun sambil melepaskan dekapan tangan Luhan yang ada di dadanya. Kemudian ia menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan erat.

"Aku akan mengusahakannya untuk Haowen"

"Dan aku harap ini bukan kalimat penenang untukku. Terlebih untuk Haowen" Luhan melepaskan genggaman Sehun lalu berjalan kembali menuju ke ruang makan untuk menemani anaknya menghabiskan sarapan.

.

.

Hari ini hari pementasan Haowen sekaligus hari dimana Sehun harus mendampingi murid-muridnya dalam kompetisi sepak bola antar sekolah menengah. Terlihat Luhan masih berkutat untuk menyiapkan semua kebutuhan yang diperlukan untuk anak sulungnya.

"Sayang aku akan mengusahakan datang di pementasan Haowen" ucap Sehun sambil memegang tangan Luhan agar istrinya itu berhenti terlebih dahulu dengan kegiatannya itu.

"Kau harus datang! Kau tak ingin mengecewakan Haowen bukan?" Tanya Luhan dengan tatapan tajam. Sebenarnya Luhan juga tak sampai hati jika harus memaksa Sehun seperti ini.

"Aniyo, tapi aku tak bisa berjanji tapi aku akan mengusahakan Lu"

.

AN: Hallo aku datang bawa ff part 1 lagi. Mari main tebak-tebakan apa Sehun bakalan dateng? Dan di part 2 nya pasti bakalan ada sosok lelaki yang buat sehun cemburu tipis-tipis wkwk Oh ya buat kalian yang mau isi kuisionerku ini link-nya

 _forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdWOhIGRCH0UQgP3w9eWWKhBaai06QjzGhg0TMzbUZt2lHFvw/viewform?usp=sf_link_


	8. Time to Haowen part 2

**520 Family**

Main cast: Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan

Rated: T

Warning: GS, OOC, TYPO(s), Cerita pasaran, Alur cepat

Genre: Family, Romance

Siang ini Luhan harus rela pergi ke rumah Minseok untuk menitipkan Yujie. Ia bisa saja membawa Yujie ketika menemani Haowen gladi bersih untuk pementasannya. Namun ia juga tak tega melihat Yujie kelelahan ataupun bosan nantinya.

"Lakukan yang terbaik sayang, Ibu akan melihatmu dari sini" ucap Luhan yang diangguki oleh Haowen. Segera anak itu berlari menuju ke balik panggung untuk ikut berkumpul bersama rekan-rekannya yang lain. Sedangkan Luhan kini duduk di kursi penonton untuk melihat gladi bersih yang akan dilakukan oleh anak sulungnya.

Haowen sempat berkata padanya jika Haowen akan menyanyi sekaligus menari di atas panggung. Dan seketika Luhan tak habis pikir jika anaknya itu bisa bernyanyi dan menari. Terlebih jika di rumah Haowen memang terbilang anak yang pendiam.

Barisan anak-anak seusia Haowen keluar dari balik panggung lalu berbaris rapi sesuai dengan permintaan guru mereka. Haowen berada di barisan paling belakang karena Haowen memang terbilang anak yang tinggi untuk seusianya.

Luhan melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Haowen. Betapa bangganya kini Luhan melihat anaknya ada di barisan anak-anak yang terpilih untuk menjadi peserta dalam pementasan kali ini.

Anak-anak itu mulai bernyanyi sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar Luhan ikut menepuk-nepuk tangannya seirama dengan music yang mengalun indah. Mata Luhan juga mulai tertutup menikmati suara-suara anak-anak itu yang menurut Luhan begitu indah.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu?" Luhan membuka matanya ketika mendengar seseorang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengannya.

"Ah silahkan saja" Luhan memperbolehkan seseorang laki-laki duduk di sampingnya.

"Kamsahamnida" ucap laki-laki itu yang diangguki oleh Luhan.

"Bukankah aku harusnya memperkenalkan diriku? Jongin Imnida" ucap laki-laki itu sambil membungkuk ke arah Luhan.

"Luham imnida. Apa kau sedang menemani anakmu disini?" Tanya Luhan yang berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan teman barunya ini.

"Aniyo, aku sedang diminta kakakku untuk menemani ponakanku –"

"Itu dia yang sedang bernyanyi" lanjut laki-laki itu sambil menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki bermata sipit yang sedang bernyanyi dengan merdunya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya mengangguk lalu kembali fokus pada pertunjukkan Haowen.

.

Satu jam sebelum pementasan mampu membuat Haowen sakit perut karena terlalu memikirkan penampilannya nanti. Dan disaat itu pula Luhan selalu mencoba menenangkan Haowen.

"Tak apa sayang, semua akan berjalan dengan baik. Tampilkan semua sebaik mungkin" ucap Luhan sambil memeluk tubuh Haowen dari samping.

"Haowen takut Ibu" cicit Haowen.

"Bagaimana jika kita menelpon Ayah?" Haowen mengangguk antusias mendengar usul dari Ibunya. Luhan tersenyum mengerti, ia kemudia merogoh tas jinjingnya untuk mendpatakan ponselnya. Secara logika, Sehun pasti sudah selesai mendampingi murid-muridnya. Karena laki-laki berpunggung lebar ini berkata bahwa jadwal pertandingan sekolahnya adalah pada siang hari ini, sedangkan ini sudah sore hari.

"Ayah" pekik Haowen melihat wajah tampan ayahnya menghiasi layar lebar ponsel Ibunya.

"Halo jagoan. Bagaimana pementasanmu?" balas Sehun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ayah, pementasan Haowen baru saja akan dimulai satu jam lagi" ucap Haowen datar. Luhan memutar mata bolanya malas karena Sehun tak mendengarkan perkataannya sama sekali tentang jadwal pementasan Haowen.

"Ah kenapa Ayah bisa lupa?" tawa canggung keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sehun.

"Itu karena kau sudah tua" jawab Luhan dengan gemasnya.

"Hai sayang, kau semakin cantik" puji Sehun yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Luhan. sedangkan Haowen hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah kedua orang tuanya.

"Jangan menggoda saat ini Sehun. Hiburlah Haowen yang sedang gugup"

"Ah kenapa anak Ayah gugup? Kau sudah berlatih dengan keras, kau pasti bisa sayang" Sehun mencoba meningkatkan semangat Haowen.

"Apakah Ayah akan datang?" Sehun tak langsung menjawab. Ia lebih memlih memandang Luhan yang ada di sebelah Haowen. Meski nyatanya Luhan tak memandang Sehun karena sepertinya Luhan sudah tau dengan jawaban yang akan di berikan oleh Sehun.

"Akan Ayah usahakan Haowen. Ayah akan segera ke tempat pementasan setelah ini" Sehun tak berbohong ia memang akan segera melakukan perjalanan menuju tempat pementasan Haowen karena tugasnya telah selesai.

"Haowen kajja kau harus berganti kostum terlebih dahulu" ucap salah satu guru Haowen. Haowen menatap Luhan untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari Ibunya.

"Ne, bersiaplah jagoan. Berpamitanlah dulu pada Ayah"

"Ayah, Haowen pergi dulu. Ibu guru telah memanggil Haowen. Cepat datang Ayah" setelah mengucapkan itu Haowen segera berlari menuju ke gurunya. Kini menyisakan Luhan dan Sehun dalam panggilan itu.

"Akan aku tutup dulu sayang, segeralah datang" ucap Luhan lembut.

"Ne, aku akan segera datang"

"Hati-hati"

.

Alunan lagu Puff The Magic Dragon terdengar indah ketika dinyanyikan dengan suara khas anak-anak. Luhan sedari tadi merekam penampilan Haowen menggunakan kamera ponselnya. Ia begitu fokus hingga tak sadar orang duduk di sebelahnya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Luhan merekam penampilan Haowen sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan lagu. "Oh Haowen Sarranghae!" teriak Luhan ketika lagu Puff The Magic Dragon selesai yang artinya pementasaan itu juga sudah berakhir. Haowen tampak tersenyum senang ketika melihat reaksi Ibunya yang terlihat bangga padanya. "Aku suka dengan semangatmu Luhan-ssi" ucap Jongin yang duduk di sebelah Luhan. Ya, mereka memang tak sengaja bertemu saat memasuki ke ruang pertunjukkan. Dan akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk duduk bersama. "Ini pertunjukkan pertama untuk Haowen jadi aku harus bersemangat untuknya" Dari percakapan yang mereka lakukan sesekali di sela-sela pertunjukkan, Luhan tau jika Jongin bekerja sebagai seorang pengacara di Seoul. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah Jongin merupakan adik dari Kim Junmyeon yang merupakan senior Luhan saat bersekolah dahulu. Kini terlihat banyak para anak-anak keluar dari balik panggung untuk menghampiri orang tuanya masing-masing. Luhan dan Jongin juga mencari-cari dimana keberadaan anak dan ponakan masing-masing. Luhan sengaja tak berpindah tempat karena Haowen sudah tau dimana Ibunya duduk. "Anson" panggil Jongin pada seorang bocah laki-laki yang kini berlari menuju ke arah Jongin. Luhan memperhatikan wajah ponakan Jongin yang menurutnya sama sekali tak mirip dengan Junmyeon. "Apakah dia putra Junmyeon?" "Ne" "Kenapa ia tak mirip dengan Junmyeon?" Tanya Luhan polos. "Karena ia lebih mirip dengan Ibunya. Perkenalkan dirimu pada Luhan ahjumma" "Annyeonghaseyo, Anson imnida" ucap bocah laki-laki itu dengan lucunya. "Oh Luham imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Luhan ahjumma" "Ibu" Luhan berbalik untuk melihat Haowen yang memanggilnya. Luhan melambaikan tangannya seolah mengajak Haowen untuk berjalan ke arahnya. Bocah lelaki yang terlihat sangat persis dengan Sehun itu berjalan ke arah Luhan.

Setelah Haowen menghampiri Luhan, Luhan segera mengenalkan Haowen pada Jongin dan Anson. Dan betapa senangnya Luhan ketika Haowen dapat segera mengakrabkan diri dengan Anson yang notabene lebih tua darinya.

Haowen maupun Luhan tak tau jika di suatu sudut gedung pertunjukkan itu ada sepasang mata tajam yang sedari tadi memandang ke arah mereka. Tepatnya ke arah Luhan dan Jongin yang sedang tertawa bersama karena melihat tingkah lucu Haowen maupun Anson.

' _Jadi ini yang membuatmu mengabaikan semua pesan dan panggilanku'_ batin laki-laki itu. tangan kanannya terlihat mengepal erat menahan emosinya.

Laki-laki itu mulai jengah melihat Luhan yang sepertinya sedikit melupakan kehadirannya. Dengan langkah cepat laki-laki itu berjalan menuju Luhan yang tampak membelakangi dirinya.

"Ayah" pekik Haowen ketika melihat Ayahnya yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Luhan menoleh setelah mendengar Haowen memanggil Ayahnya.

"Sehun" lirih Luhan. Luhan memandang Sehun yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan tampang lesu dan lelah. Sehun hanya diam tanpa membalas pekikan Haowen. Mata Sehun memandang Luhan dan Jongin bergantian. Sehun sedikit berjongkok lalu segera menggendong Haowen yang dengan sigapnya memeluk leher Sehun.

Luhan sedikit terhuyung ke arah Sehun ketika suaminya itu tiba-tiba menarik lengannya. Luhan terkejut dengan tingkah Sehun, begitu juga dengan Jongin. Namun berbeda dengan Luhan yang menunjukkan keterkejutannya, Jongin hanya memandang datar ke arah Sehun.

"Oh Sehun, suami dari Luhan" Sehun bahkan tak memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Ayah Haowen. Dan sedetik kemudian Jongin tau jika Sehun cemburu dengannya.

"Jongin imnida, teman baru Luhan-ssi" Jongin memperkenalkan dirinya namun ia tersenyum kepada Luhan. dan itu jelas membuat Sehun semakin panas.

"Aku disini ingin menjemput istri dan anakku. Sepertinya waktu untuk bercengkrama dengan teman baru sudah cukup" ucap Sehun yang kini menggenggam erat tangan Luhan seolah ingin menunjukkan kepada Jongin bahwa Luhan adalah miliknya.

"Waktu bercengkrama sebagai teman baru memang sudah selesai, tapi kita bisa menyambungnya di lain hari Luhan-ssi" ucap Jongin dengan memasang senyum yang manis kepada Luhan. dan itu mampu membuat Sehun terbakar api cemburu.

"Ne Jong –" belum selesai Luhan menuntaskan kalimatnya Sehun sudah memotong dengan sebuah desisan yang mampu membuat Jongin tertawa tertahan.

"Persetan dengan pertemuan"

Dan detik itu juga Sehun menarik tangan Luhan untuk menjauh dari Jongin. Sedangkan Luhan yang tak enak hati hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pada Jongin yang tersenyum maklum.

.

"Ya! Apa yang tadi kau lakukan?" Tanya Luhan sambil memakai sabuk pengaman. Haowen seakan tak peduli pada ocehan Ibunya. Ia kembali berkutat dengan games yang ada di ponsel ayahnya.

"Wae? Apa aku salah menjauhkan Istriku dari laki-laki hidung belang?" Tanya Sehun dingin. Sedangkan Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apa kau sekarang memiliki hobi menuduh?" Tanya Luhan tak kalah dingin. Sehun tetap diam tanpa ada niatan membalas pertanyaan Istrinya.

"Apa Ayah melihat Haowen bernyanyu?" Tanya Haowen.

"Tentu saja Ayah melihatmu menari saat pembukaan dan menyanyi Puff The Magic Dragon –" Haowen terlihat senang ketika mendengar jawaban Ayahnya.

"Ayah juga melihat Ibumu duduk bersebelahan dengan pemuda yang sedari tadi menggodanya" desis Sehun yang sepertinya hanya bisa di dengar oleh Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa mendelik ke arah Sehun.

"Aku tak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan lelaki itu, ia terlihat seperti laki-laki yang mempunyai nafsu padamu" ucap Sehun yang tau jika Luhan mendelik ke arahnya.

"Lalu kenapa jika ada laki-laki yang memandangku seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan santai. Dan kini Sehun yang dibuat gemas oleh pertanyaan Luhan.

"Ya! Kau sudah mempunyai suami. Dan hanya suamimu lah yang bisa bernafsu padamu!"

"Kecilkan suaramu Oh Sehun!" Sehun tersadar jika kalimat yang barusan diucapkan tak pantas untuk di dengar Haowen.

"Kau cemburu pada Jongin?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Itu pula yang aku rasakan ketika melihat muridmu memanggilmu Oppa dan rekan kerjamu dengan baiknya membawakan makanan khusus untukmu" Sehun tertegun mendengar semua perkataan Luhan.

"Tapi apa kau tau jika aku cemburu? Tidak kan? Itu karena aku selalu berusaha mempercayaimu. Dan aku selalu berusaha mengontrol diriku. Aku tak akan meluapkan semua kecemburuanku secara gamblang karena aku menjaga nama baikmu" jelas Luhan yang membuat Sehun memandang Luhan dari sudut matanya.

"Maafkan aku Lu, aku hanya takut kehilanganmu"

"aku juga takut kehilanganmu. Tapi aku percaya jika kau tak akan melakukan itu. Apa kau tak percaya jika aku akan selalu di sampingmu?" Sehun menggeleng. Sehun tau betul jika Luhan tak akan melakukan hal hina semacam selingkuh atau apalah itu.

"Inilah yang membuatku tak memperbolehkanmu mempunyai fans banyak"

"Wae?"

"Karena aku tak bisa, aku tak bisa melihatmu dengan laki-laki lain selain diriku dan Haowen. Karena aku tak ingin seseorang memilikimu Luhan"

"Dan pecayalah jika aku hanya orang tuaku, orang tuamu, Haowen, Yujie dan milikmu seutuhnya"

 _Berikan aku satu kepercayaan darimu_

 _Dan aku akan menjaganya_

 _Jagalah kepercayaan_

 _Dan kau akan mendapatkan tentramnya rasa di hatimu_


	9. new neighbors

**520 Family**

Main cast: Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan

Rated: T

Warning: GS, OOC, TYPO(s), Cerita pasaran, Alur cepat

Genre: Family, Romance

Luhan tampak tak enak hati ketika Ibu dan Ayah mertunya menjemput maupun Yujie untuk sekedar bermain bersama dengan Nenek dan Kakeknya. Bahkan Luhan sampai membawakan dua buah tas besar untuk keperluan Haowen dan Yujie agar metunya terlalu kerepotan.

Berbeda dengan Luhan, Sehun tampak senang ketika kedua orang tua nya menjemput anak-anaknya. Ia berpikir ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bermesraan atau berduan dengan Luhan. Sehun bahkan berbisik kepada Ibunya bahwa ia akan membuatkan cucu ke empat untuknya. Dan karena perkataannya itu Sehun harus rela mendapat pukulan dari Nyonya Oh di lengannya.

"Lu, kemarilah" pinta Sehun sambil menepuk pelan sofa yang masih kosong di sampingnya. Tanpa menjawab, Luhan mendekat ke arah Sehun lalu menuruti perintahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan sambil memungut remote tv dan mulai memilih-milih chanel yang bagus.

"Aku merindukanmu" Sehun bergelayut di lengan Luhan. Sungguh kali ini Sehun bermanja-manja pada Istrinya itu.

"Bahkan kau setiap hari melihatku Sehun" Luhan sedikit tertawa melihat tingkah manja sang suami.

"Aku juga merindukan tubuhmu" goda Sehun yang reflek Luhan segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun.

"Ya! Kau ini bicara apa?" Sehun tampak tak begitu memperdulikan ucapan Luhan. ia malah memilih mendekatkan dirinya kepada Luhan. Luhan memundurkan dirinya hingga tak sadar punggungnya telah berada di ujung sofa.

"Sehun kau jangan macam-macam" ancam Luhan sambil mendorong dada Sehun agar menjauh. Namun apalah daya jika kekuatan pria akan selalu lebih besar dari pada wanita. Dengan lembut Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan lalu menurunkan tangannya di sisi tubuh Luhan.

"Aku suamimu dan aku berhak melakukannya" terdapat penekanan di setiap kata yang Sehun ucapkan dan itu membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri.

"Tapi –" belum sempat Luhan melayangkan protesnya, Sehun terlebih dahulu mencium bibir ranum milik Luhan. ciuman yang awalnya penuh penolakan dari Luhan kini berganti dengan ciuman yang menuntut dan sarat dengan lumatan-lumatan kasar. Luhan sudah pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Bagaimanapun Luhan menolak saat ini, Sehun pasti tetap akan mendapatkan apa yang di inginkannya.

Luhan bukannya tak ingin memuaskan Sehun. Jujur saja, ia juga merindukan setiap sentuhan dari Sehun. Namun apa daya ia harus bisa sedikit meredamnya, karena ketika ia memperbolehkan Sehun menjamahnya, itu berati Luhan sudah siap dengan resiko mengandung anak kembali. Semua itu karena Sehun selalu menolak untuk memakai pengaman, karena menurutnya jika ia memakai pengaman itu berati ia tak menjadi lelaki seutuhnya. Dan karena itu pula Sehun terkadang selalu menanam benih pada rahim Luhan.

Ciuman Sehun kini sedikit di imbangi dengan remasan pada daerah-daerah sensitive di tubuh Luhan, dan itu sukses membuat Luhan mengeluarkan desahan- desahan yang bisa membakar libido Sehun. Sehun merasa ini saatnya memberikan Yujie seorang adik. Meski ia tau begitu dini untuk Yujie mengerti akan artinya adik.

Bunyi bel rumahnya. Mungkin itu bisa menjadi bunyi yang sangat menjengkelkan dan memuakkan bagi Sehun. Bunyi itu membuat acara mari-menikmati-suara-dan-tubuh-Luhan terhenti. Ia bisa saja mengabaikannya, namun pukulan telak yang Luhan berikan pada dadanya membuat Sehun harus mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Buka pintunya" suruh Luhan sambil membenarkan penampilan dan mengatur nafasnya. Sehun mendengus lalu berjalan menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa pelaku penggagalan acara intim mereka.

Cklek

Sehun melihat seorang pria dan wanita berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya karena merasa tak mengenal siapa kedua orang ini. seakan tau dengan kebingungan Sehun, pria jangkung itu membungkuk sopan lalu mengenalkan dirinya

"Annyeonghaseyo, Park Chanyeol imnida, dan ini istriku Park Baekhyun. Kami tetangga baru" ucap pria bernama Park Chanyeol itu dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya. Sehun yang mengerti pun mengulas senyum tipis lalu mengangguk singkat.

"Kenapa tak kau suruh masuk Sehun?" Tanya Luhan yang rupanya mulai mendekat ke arah Sehun. Luhan sedikit terkejut melihat wajah asing yang menjadi tamunya hingga ia mengangguk canggung. Ia kemudian menatap Sehun untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Kami tetangga baru kalian, Eonni bisa memanggilku Baekhyun" ucap sang wanita yang mengerti dengan kebingungan Luhan. Baekhyun kemudian memberikan sebuah wadah berisikan kue beras pertanda ia dan Luhan kini sudah saling mengenak.

"Ah senang mengenal kalian. Jika kau sedang tak ada kegiatan, mampirlah ke rumahku" ucap Luhan pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun membolakan mata bulatnya seakan senang mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Benarkah?" Luhan mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

"Terima kasih Eonni" reflek Baekhyun memeluk Luhan erat. Sehun maupun Chanyeol tertawa pelan melihat reflek Baekhyun yang cukup menggemaskan.

"Kalai begitu kami pamit dahulu" Chanyeol menunduk dalam lalu mengajak Baekhyun untuk pulang. Baekhyun menurut, ia pergi namun tangannya masih melambai-lambai kearah Luhan.

"Tetangga yang menyenangkan" ucap Luhan.

"Tetangga yang mengganggu acara kamasutraku" dan detik itu juga Luhan mencubit mesra perut suaminya.

.

Kini Luhan dan Sehun berada di kamar mandi bersama. Kalian jangan berpikir aneh-aneh, mereka berduaan di kamar mandi karena Luhan memaksa Sehun untuk memangkas kumis dan bulu-bulu halus yang mulai memenuhi area dagunya.

"Bisakah aku menolak acara mencukur ini?" Tanya Sehun yang kini rahangnya di pegang oleh Luhan. bukan pegangan kasar namun pegangan halus. Luhan sengaja duduk di pangkuan Sehun karena menurutnya itu tempat yang cocok untuk mencukur kumis Sehun. Dan itu berkah tersendiri untuk Sehun karena ia bisa merengkuh tubuh Luhan lebih erat.

"Tidak, ini mutlak. Selama kita menikah, pernakah kau melihatku suka akan kumismu?" Ia menggerakkan rahang Sehun ke kanan dan ke kiri seakan sedang menganalisa. Dan Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun tahu jika Luhan memang tak menyukai kumis yang tumbuh, karena Luhan berpikir bahwa kumis akan membuat Sehun terlihat lebih tua.

Luhan berdiri lalu mengambil krim dan alat pencukur. Setelah mendapatkannya Luhan kembali duduk di hadapan Sehun, tepatnya di pangkuan Sehun.

Jika dilihat Luhan memang sudah sangat terampil dengan acara cukur mencukur. Dapat dilihat tangan rampingnya kini membaluri bagian wajah Sehun yang akan dicukur dengan krim pencukur. Sehun hanya diam sambil menikmati setiap sentuhan Luhan pada wajahnya.

"Kau seperti kakek tua jika seperti ini" ejek Luhan ketika melihat hasil karyanya.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku jika aku sudah tua seperti ini?" Tanya Sehun yang kini menatap Luhan dengan teliti.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah berjanji akan setia di sampingmu hingga tua" Luhan mulai menggerak-alat pencukur itu ke bawah searah dengan arah tumbuhnya kumis. Luhan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya agar tau hasil cukurannya, apakah ada yang masih tertinggal atau sudah halus.

Dengan wajah yang cukup dekat saat ini, Sehun bisa melihat dengan detail bagaimana wajah Luhan. ia sedikit melirik ke bibir Luhan yang sedikit terbuka. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Luhan akan sedikit membuka mulutnya ketika sedang berkonsentrasi, lucu memang tapi Sehun berpikir itu pose yang sangat menggoda.

"Lu jangan memasang tampang seperti itu" pinta Sehun yang mendapat tatapan bingung.

"Ada dengan tampangku?" Tanya Luhan bingung. Ia mengerjab-erjabkan matanya lucu. Dan kenapa kau tak sadar jika semua yang kau lakukan itu membuat Sehun semakin tergoda?

Dan karena tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, Sehun akkhirnya menerjang tubuh Luhan. lebih tepatnya menyerang bibir Luhan dengan lumatan-lumatan yang semakin kasar. Luhan menolak semua itu karena wajahnya kini tercoreng dengan krim cukur milik Sehun.

Namun sekali lagi, apa aku harus menggaris bawahi bahwa kekuatan Luhan tak sebanding dengan Sehun? Tangan Sehun semakin erat memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan, hingga kini tubuh mereka saling berdekatan. Dan Luhanpun sekarang mulai membalas lumatan-lumatan yang Sehun berikan.

"Mari kita lanjutkan kegiatan kamasutra kita di kamar sayang" ucap Sehun setelah melepas ciuman panas mereka. Dan Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk tipis lalu mengaitkan kakinya di pinggang Sehun tanda ia ingin digendong oleh suami.

"Anak nakal" Sehun bangkit dari duduknya lalu memukul pelan bokong Luhan. dan Luhan hanya tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan suaminya. Dan kini ia menggoda Sehun yang sedang membawanya ke dalam kamar dengan menghujani wajah suaminya dengan kecupan-kecupan pelan.

 **AN: aku ga sanggup bikin chap ini lebih lanjut karena aku ga bisa bikin ff bc wkwk. Ini gaada konflik tapi ini Cuma selingan aja sih dari konflik yang udah-udah. Sedikit menjurus sih, tapi ngga begitu tajem ya.**


	10. Meet U

**520 Family**

Main cast: Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan

Rated: T

Warning: GS, OOC, TYPO(s), Cerita pasaran, Alur cepat

Genre: Family, Romance

"Sayang" panggil Sehun manja pada Luhan yang sedang mengoleskan sebuah krim malam di wajah mulusnya. Wanita itu menoleh sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Kemarilah, aku ingin memelukmu" ucap Sehun yang sedang bersandar di headboard tempat tidurnya. Luhan menjawab dengan tiga jarinya yang berarti berikan ia waktu tiga menit lagi dan dia akan menyusul Sehun di tempat tidur.

Sehun mengerti akan isyarat yang Luhan berikan. Ia pun kembali tenang dan melihat setiap kegiatan yang istirinya lakukan. Betapa sulitnya menjadi wanita, untuk pergi tidur saja mereka harus menggunakan beberapa krim untuk kulit mereka. Sedangkan bagi Sehun ketika ia mengantuk ia cukup mebersihkan wajahnya dengan sabun muka lalu segera tidur.

Luhan beranjak dari meja riasnya lalu mendekat ke arah Sehun. Sehun segera menepuk tempat di sela-sela pahanya agar Luhan duduk disana. Luhan tak menolak, ia duduk di sela-sela paha Sehun dan bersandar di dada favoritnya. Tangan Sehun segera memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan sedikit mengelus perut yang tak begitu rata milik Luhan.

"Ada apa Sehun?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengelus punggung tangan Sehun.

"Tak ada apa-apa, aku hanya merindukanmu" Sehun mencium belakang rambut Luhan yang beraroma segar.

"Selalu seperti itu jawabanmu" Sehun tertawa pelan melihat tingkah gemas sang istri.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan dia?" Luhan menghentikan gerakan mengelus punggung tangan Sehun. Ia sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari dada Sehun lalu beralih menghadap ke arah suaminya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya lagi?"

"Tak apa, aku hanya takut dia merebutmu sayang" terlihat ketakutan di mata Sehun. Luhan mendekat ke arah wajah Sehun, dan Sehun segera menutup matanya. Luhan menaruh tangannya di sisi kepala Sehun dan mulai menciumi setiap inci wajah suaminya itu.

"Bagaimanapun ia berusaha merebutku darimu, aku akan tetap bersamamu dan keluarga kecil kita" Luhan mengucap itu sebelum mencium dalam bibir Sehun.

.

 _Sebelum bertemu dengan Sehun, Luhan sebenarnya telah dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tunya dengan salah satu pria berketuran Cina yang bernama Kris. Keduanya saling mencintai hingga tak ada drama penolakan dari Luhan maupun Kris. Bahkan rencana perjodohan ini terbilang sangat lancar._

" _Aku mencintaimu Luhan" ucap Kris sambil memegang tangan Luhan._

" _Aku juga mencintaimu ge" ucap Luhan sembari merona hebat._

" _Satu minggu lagi adalah hari pernikahan kita, aku akan menjagamu dengan baik Luhan. apakah kau percaya padaku?" Luhan mengangguk. Bagi Luhan kepercayaan adalah sesuatu yang sangat sacral dan penting. Hingga ia berani mempercayakan semua kepercayaannya pada Kris yang tak lelah membuktikan rasa cinta padanya._

 _._

 _Dua hari sebelum hari pernikahan Luhan dan Kris._

 _Hari dimana semua berjalan rumit. Jelas terlihat ketika Kris duduk bersanding dengan seorang wanita bermata sipit yang menunduk dalam. Di hadapannya telah duduk Luhan beserta kedua orang tuanya. Orang tua Kris pun duduk berseberangan dengan mereka._

 _Entah kenapa di ruangan ini terlihat banyak sekai yang sedang menitikkan air mata. Luhan, Ibu Luhan, Ibu Kris bahkan wanita di samping Kris kini menitikkan air mata._

" _Maafkan aku paman" ucap Kris memecah keheningan. Semua mata kini tertuju pada Kris._

" _Meminta maaflah pada Luhan dan kedua orang tuamu" ucap Ayah Luhan._

" _Lu aku minta maaf" Kris kini jatuh bersimpuh di hadapan Luhan. wanita di samping Kris cukup terkejut dengan apa yang Kris lakukan. Luhan hanya diam sambil menatap Kris dengan tatapan datar._

" _Apa yang kurang dariku Ge? Aku sudah memberikan semua kepercayaanku padamu, tapi sekarang kau melukaiku" ucap Luhan yang hanya bisa mengeluarkan air matanya dari sudut matanya._

 _Tepatnya kemarin Luhan memergoki Kris sedang bercumbu dengan wanita yang ada di sampingnya. Salahkan Luhan yang mempunyai akses lebih di apartemen Kris hingga ia bisa masuk ke dalamnya kapan saja dan melihat cumbuan calon suaminya pada wanita bermata sipit itu._

" _Maafkan aku Lu, kita harus tetap bersama" Kris memohon kepada Luhan._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan Kris? Berdirilah" wanita bermata sipit itu menarik lengan Kris agar tak bersimpuh lagi kepada Luhan. ia tak sanggup melihat Kris memohon seperti itu._

" _Nona Tao, bersimpuhlah seperti Kris ge. Kau juga bersalah layaknya dia" ucap Luhan kelewat dingin._

" _Tidak akan. Aku mencintai Kris ge, dia juga mencintaiku" Tao sedikit melupakan derajatnya saat ini. kris memandang Tao dengan tak percaya._

" _Bangunlah ge" Tao tetap menarik lengan Kris meminta pria itu berdiri._

" _Tinggalkan aku ge, semuanya batal –" Luhan berdiri._

" _Pergilah bersamanya, jangan sekalipun mencariku" Luhan lalu melangkahkan masuk ke dalam kamarnya._

 _._

 _Hari ini adalah hari pertama Luhan mulai menetap kembali di Korea. Sebelumnya ia pernah ke Korea saat ia menerima beasiswa di SMA yang sama dengan Junmyeon. Namun ia harus kembali ke Cina setelah ia harus menyelesaikan perkuliahaannya._

 _Kini ia berada di Negara gingeng ini untuk bekerja dan juga melupakan masa lalunya bersama Kris. Luhan sudah memiliki pekerjaan, tapi bukan pekerjaan ternama seperti kebanyakan. Ia hanya menjadi kasir di salah satu kedai ramyun di sudut kota Seoul pada malam hari dan menjadi sekretaris di siang hari. Tak apa, ia memang mengambil banyak pekerjaan agar ia bisa lupa dengan masalahnya._

 _Ia bisa menggunakan bahasa Korea namun tak sefasih orang kebanyakan. Ia harus mengasahnya kembali agar ia lebih fasih untuk berucap dalam bahasa Korea. Sebagai kasir ia harus menyapa dan sedikit bercengkrama bukan dengan beberapa pelanggannya. Dan Luhan menganggapnya itu sebagai sarana untuk belajar._

" _Yak Oh Sehun, aku ini kakakmu! Pesankan untukku" ucap salah satu pelanggannya yang baru saja datang. Dua laki-laki yang sepertinya bersaudara. Lelaki tinggi dengan muka datar itu harus mengaduh saat lelaki bersenyum khas itu memukul kepalanya._

" _Iya iya Hyung aish" laki-laki tinggi itu berjalan menuju ke arah Luhan, sedangkan laki-laki bersneyum khas itu berjalan ke satu meja untuk menanti pesanannya datang._

" _Selamat malam, anda ingin pesan apa?" Tanya Luhan sopan pada laki-laki tinggi yang rupanya memiliki wajah rupawan menurut Luhan._

" _Apa kau pekerja baru disini?" Tanya lelaki itu sambil mengerutkan alisnya._

" _Ye? – ah iya saya pekerja baru disini" jawab Luhan dengan tergagap._

" _Benar saja, logatmu aneh"_

" _Saya dari Cina. Jadi bisakah saya mencatat pesanan anda?" Tanya Luhan yang mencoba kembali bersikap professional._

" _Bolehkan aku mencatat nomor ponselmu?" Luhan membelalakkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan dari laki-laki tinggi itu._

 _._

 _Sejak mendapat penolakan dari Luhan, laki –laki tinggi bernama Sehun itu terus datang ke kedai tempat Luhan bekerja. Risih memang, namun Luhan juga tak ada hak untuk melarang laki-laki berambut hitam itu datang kesini. Bisa-bisa ia dipecat oleh bosnya karena mengurangi pemasukan._

" _Pesan apa?" Tanya Luhan dengan singkat. Dan Sehun sudah terbiasa dengan pertanyaan seperti itu._

" _Ramen seperti biasanya dan bubble tea rasa vanilla. Dan mungkin nomor ponselmu" ucap Sehun yang membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya bosan._

" _Totalnya lima ribu won" Sehun kemudian membayar sebagaimana Luhan ucapkan. Luhan menerima uang dari Sehun dan segera memberikan laki-laki itu nomor meja._

" _Mana nomor ponselmu?"_

" _Maaf itu tak ada di dalam menu"_

 _Dan lagi, Sehun mendapat penolakan._

 _._

 _Luhan memutuskan untuk mampir ke kedai topoki seusai pulang bekerja. Ia ingin sekali mencoba makanan itu karena rekan kerjanya banyak yang merekomendasikan kedai ini. ia memesan satu topoki untuk ia bawa pulang, mengingat ini sudah jam sebelas malam, maka ia tak ingin mengambil resiko._

 _Setelah pesanannya selesai dan ia telah membayar semuanya, kini Luhan berjalan cepat agar cepat pula ia sampai di flat kecilnya. Ia sadar jika malam hari seperti ini pasti memiliki resiko kejahatan yang sangat tinggi._

 _Dan benar saja kini ia merasakan seseorang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Ia merasakan tubuhnya sedikit menegang karena pelukan seseorang itu semakin erat ditubuhnya. Ia ingin sekali menolak namun tubuhnya terasa lemas ketika akan melakukannya._

" _Hai… maukah kau… menemaniku mala mini hik" Luhan tau jika seseorang yang sedang memeluknya ini adalah seorang pria berbadan besar yang sedang mabuk. Ia menangis ketika mencium bau alcohol yang mulai menusuk hidung bangir Luhan._

" _Lepaskan aku tolong" ia memohon namun sepertinya itu tak mempan karena pria besar itu mulai membalik tubuh Luhan dan menghimpitnya disebuah tembok._

" _Jika aku… melepasmu, aku akan… kehilangan tempat… untuk… menyalurkan hasratku bodoh!" Luhan menangis semakin keras karena mendapat bentakan._

 _Dan ketika pria itu semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Luhan, dan saat itu pula Luhan merasakan ada seseorang yang menyela di sela-sela antara ia dan pria bertubuh besar itu. ia bisa merasakan bau parfum yang kuat saat ini._

" _Pergi bajingan!"_

" _YA! Kau siapa? Beraninya kau!" tanpa berniat membalas perkataan atau membuatnya semakin panjang, pria yang memakai punggungnya untuk tempat bersandar bagi Luhan yang lemas ini segera memukul telak wajah pria hidung belang itu dan segera meninggalkannya. Luhan yang merasa badannya ditarik oleh lelaki itu dan ia memang tak bisa menolaknya karena terlalu lemas._

" _Kau?" ucap Luhan yang akhirnya bisa melihat orang yang dengan baik hati menolongnya._

" _Wae? Aku tak boleh menolongmu? –"_

" _Aku berpikir jika sejak saat ini aku harus melindungimu" lanjut lelaki yang telah menolongnya. Ia adalah Sehun, ya ia memang telah beberapa hari ini selalu menguntit Luhan ketika ia pulang dari kedai tempatnya bekerja. Apalagi alasannya jika bukan karena ia mengagumi dan ingin lebih banyak tentang Luhan._

 _.._

 _Mereka tak pernah berpacaran atau apapun itu. hubungan mereka mengalir tanpa adanya status yang mengikat. Namun karena mereka telah dewasa dan telah membicarakan mengenai komitme maka mereka telah tau batasan diantara mereka._

 _Ini dilakukan karena Luhan masih trauma dengan kisahnya bersama Kris. Ia ingin semuanya mengalir bersama dengan waktu yang akan membrikan takdir indah padanya._

 _Hingga suatu hari Luhan dengan kagetnya menerima tamu yang tak terduga. Sehun datang ke flat sederhana Luhan bersama kedua orang tua, kakaknya dan kaka iparnya. Mereka datang dengan senyum yang mengembang. Dan tak tau kah jika Luhan kini hanya sedang menggunakan kaos oblong dan celana jeans selutut, ia berpikir bahwa ini terlalu santai untuk menjamu keluarga teman dekatnya itu._

 _Luhan mempersilahkan keluarga Sehun duduk di ruang tamunya yang hanya ada sofa, meja, dan_ _televise. Begitu sederhana hingga ia merasa tak enak hati sendiri._

" _Maafkan flatku yang begitu mewah ini. sebentar aku akan menyiapkan minuman dan beberapa makanan yang aku punya" Luhan berpamitan lalu berjalan menuju ke dapurnya. Ia malu saat ini, karena ketika ia membuka lemari es nya ia hanya menemukan air putih dingin dan beberapa brownies yang sudah terpotong._

 _Ia mengutuk Sehun yang tak memberitahu jika ia akan ke flat Luhan bersama dengan orang tuanya. Jika ia memberitahu Luhan, Luhan pasti bisa berbelanja terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya ia bisa membeli sirup dan beberapa makanan yang layak untuk disuguhkan._

" _Maafkan aku, aku hanya memiliki ini untuk menjamu kalian" Luhan tersenyum canggung sambil menata beberapa gelas air putih dingin dan brownies yang tentu ia menatanya sedemikian rupa agar bisa menggugah dimata tamunya._

" _Tak usah sungkan seperti itu Luhanie. Kami disini karena Sehun ingin mengenalkan kekasihnya pada kami" ucap Ibu Sehun dengan senangnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Luhan hingga menjatuhkan rahangnya begitu saja._

" _M-mwo"_

" _Jadi kapan kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahan? Aku rasa hanya kaulah yang bisa membuat Sehun ingin cepat menikah" Tanya Ayah Sehun yang bisa membuat Luhan kembali membelalakkan mata rusanya._

" _A-aku tak tahu –"_

" _Maukah kau menjadi istriku, Luhan?"_

 _._

 _Betapa beruntungnya Sehun ketika orang tua Luhan menyetujui lamaran Sehun. Dan mereka akhirnya menyelenggarakan pernikahan di Korea secara sederhana namun sacral. Banyak teman-teman Sehun yang datang dan memuji pilihan Sehun yang menurut mereka sangat cantik._

" _Saya Oh Sehun mengaku dan menyatakan di sini, di hadapan Allah dan Pendeta serta para undangan yang hadir sebagai saksi, bahwa saya mengambil Xi Luhan sebagai istri saya yang sah. Dan saya sebagai suami yang setia akan berusaha mengasihi dan melayani dia pada waktu suka maupun duka, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit dan akan memelihara dia dengan setia" ucap Sehun lantang ketika berada di altar bersama Luhan yang tengah terisak haru melihat kesungguhan kekasihnya._

" _Saudari Xi Luhan, sekarang ucapkan janji nikah saudari dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dengan kebebasan dan tanpa paksaan" ucap Pendeta pada Luhan. Yeojya itu menghirup dalam-dalam oksigen agar ia menjadi tenang._

" _Saya, Xi Luhan menerima engkau, Oh Sehun menjadi satu-satunya suami dalam pernikahan yang sah, untuk dimiliki dan dipertahankan, sejak hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka maupun duka, semasa kelimpahan dan kekurangan, di saat sehat maupun sakit, seperti Kristus mengasihi jemaat-Nya samapi kematian memisahkan kita, menurut titah kudus Tuhan dan iman percaya saya kepada-Nya, kuucapkan janji setiaku padamu" ucap Sehun yang disambut haru para tamu._

 _._

.

"Lu, aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku"

"Akupun begitu. Aku tak ingin kita saling melepaskan. Aku akan selalu untukmu, dan kau akan selalu untukku"

"Bisakah aku memegang kata-katamu?" Tanya sehun sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan erat.

"Hei kau meragukanku Oh Sehun?" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sehun.

"Bukan begitu sayang, aku tak akan pernah meragukanmu. Tetapi aku hanya takut, takut kau akan memilih Kris yang notabene sebagai mantan calon suamimu"

"Jangan bodoh Oh Sehun, aku akan tetap memilihmu yang notabene adalah suamiku. Suami yang telah memberiku dua anak!" ucap Luhan sedikit membentak.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apakah kau tak akan meninggalkanku ketika kau dikelilingi wanita-wanita cantik dan seksi itu? –" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas ketika Luhan bertanya seperti itu.

"Kau tau bukan jika istrimu ini tak seperti itu"

"Dan aku bersumpah aku lebih terangsang jika melihat wajah dan tubuhmu ketimbang melihat wanita-wanita yang kau maksud" Luhan tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban suaminya. Dan Sehun pun menyusul senyuman Luhan.

"Sarranghae Oh Sehun"

"Nado sarranghae Oh Luhan"


	11. Hurt Of Haowen

**520 Family**

Main cast: Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan

Rated: T

Warning: GS, OOC, TYPO(s), Cerita pasaran, Alur cepat

Genre: Family, Romance

Malam ini Sehun mengajak Luhan dan kedua anaknya pergi ke pasar malam yang diadakan tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Tak mewah memang, namun asalkan dengan keluarga kecilnya, Luhan pasti akan tetap merasa senang.

Sehun menggendong Yujie yang sedang menggunakan jaket kelinci hingga tubuhnya tak merasa kedinginan. Sedangkan Luhan menggenggam tangan Haowen erat, ia tak ingin anak lelakinya itu tersesat diantara kerumunan orang-orang.

Haowen sedari tadi memandangi stand mainan yang berjajar rapi sehingga membuatnya ingin membeli salah stau mainan yang dipajang disana. Bukan mainan mahal seperti di toko mainan ataupun di mall, namun cukup membuat Haowen tegiur untuk memiliki dan memainkannya.

Sehun-lah yang pertama kali mengetahui pandangan Haowen yang tertuju ke stand mainan itu. sedangkan Luhan dan Yujie kompak memandangi bianglala yang besar dan dapat membuat orang yang menaikinya melihat pemandangan dari atas.

Sehun menyenggol bahu Luhan pelan hingga istrinya itu menoleh ke arahnya. Luhan memandang bingung Sehun yang tiba-tiba mengarahkan matanya menuju Haowen yang sedang menggenggam erat tangan Ibunya. Luhan mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun dan melihat Haowen dengan mata berbinar memandang mainan-mainan itu.

Luhan dan Sehun telah memperkirakan hal apa saja yang akan mungkin terjadi jika mereka pergi ke pasar malam. Dan mereka juga memperkirakan jika Haowen akan meminta mainan saat melihat stand mainan.

"Haowen ingin mainan?" Tanya Luhan yang membuat anak sulungnya ini menoleh ke arahnya. Haowen mengangguk semangat ketika mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

"Iya Bu, Haowen ingin mainan"

"Kau ingin membelinya?" Tanya Sehun yang kini Yujie kecil ikut memandang ke arah kakaknya.

"Bolehkah Ayah?"

"Boleh, asalkan tidak terlalu mahal Ayah pasti akan membelikannya untuk Haowen" jujur saja jika keadaan ekonomi Sehun dan Luhan memang sedang tak baik, namun ia tetap ingin membahagiakan anaknya, jadi ia akan tetap membelikan Haowen mainan tapi dengan harga yang tak begitu mahal.

Haowen mengangguk lalu menarik tangan Luhan untuk ikut ke sebuah stand yang menjual mainan. Luhan mengikuti tarikan Haowen dengan senyuman kecil. Sehun dan Yujie pun ikut berjalan mengikuti Luhan dan Haowen. Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Haowen agar anak kecil itu bisa memilih mainan sesuai dengan kenginannya.

"Yujie juga ingin mainan sayang?" Tanya Luhan pada Yujie yang sepertinya sedang mencoba menggapai boneka Barbie yang tertata rapi. Sedangkan Sehun mengawasi Haowen yang dengan aktifnya memilih mainan yang ia inginkan.

"Sehun aku akan membelikan boneka untuk Yujie, tolong kau awasi Haowen" Sehun mengangguk lalu membiarkan Yujie beralih ke gendongan Luhan.

Pasti kalian juga pernah bukan melihat orang tua kalian dengan ikhlasnya membelikan sebuah barang demi membahagiakan kalian. Tanpa kita ketahui bahwa mereka merelakan keinginan mereka tak dipenuhi

.

.

Beberapa hari ini, sepulang sekolah Haowen selalu mengajak Yujie yang baru saja bisa berlari meski sering terhuyung itu bermain pedang dan topeng yang ia beli di pasar malam. Haowen sengaja membelikan Yujie mainan yang sama dengannya agar ia bisa memiliki teman bermain bersama.

Seperti saat ini, dengan keduanya yang sedang menggunakan topeng Haowen mengajak Yujie bermain pedang-pedangan saat Luhan sedang mencoba resep roti yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari Baekhyun. Meski ia sedang memasak namun Luhan tak kehilangan akses untuk mengawasi permainan Haowen dan Yujie.

Sesekali terdengar suara pekikan Haowen yang mengejar Yujie. Yujie berlari kecil menjauh dari kejaran kakaknya. Sesekali pula Luhan berkata 'hati-hati sayang' pada kedua anaknya. Nampaknya ia sedikit khawatir pada gaya lari Yujie yang masih sempoyongan, namun Haowen masa bodoh. Yang penting ia bisa menangkap Yujie saat ini.

"Ting…Ting…Ting…" Haowen maupun Yujie yang menirukan suara pedang yang saling beradu, dan Luhan tertawa kecil melihat acting kedua anaknya itu. Luhan sempat tak memperbolehkan Yujie bermian pedang karena ia berpikir wanita harus bermain dengan boneka dan lainnya yang layaknya anak perempuan lainnya. Namun Luhan juga tak sampai hati melihat Haowen bermain sendiri.

"Dugh" baru saja Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memasukkan adonan rotinya ke panggangan, ia mendengar suara benturan lalu diikuti suara tangisan. Dan dengan jelas Luhan tau itu adalah tangisan.

Tanpa memperdulikan adonannya yang hanya ia taruh begitu saja di panggangan, ia berjalan tergopoh menuju anak-anaknya.

Dan benar saja, ia melihat Haowen berjongkok di depan Yujie yang menangis dengan kerasnya. Haowen terlihat ketakutan melihat Yujie yang menangis, terlebih melihat kedatangan Luhan yang terlihat khawatir.

Luhan mendekat, lalu membuka topeng yang Yujie pakai. Betapa sakitnya Luhan ketika melihat bibir Yujie berdarah dan sedikit membengkak. Itulah yang membuat Yujie menangis dengan kerasnya.

"Oh Haowen apa yang terjadi dengan adikmu?" Tanya Luhan dengan sedikit memekik. Ia takut jika luka yang ada di bibir Yujie akan permanen. Ia merebut pedang yang sedari tadi Yujie pegang dan membuangnya begitu saja di lantai.

Haowen hanya menunduk dalam dan menangis tanpa berani melihat ke Ibunya. Ia tau ini salahnya, ia terlalu berambisi mengejar Yujie yang masih belum lancar berlari. Dan ketika ia akan menangkap Yujie, Yujie malah membentuk kaki meja makan.

Luhan menggendong Yujie di lengan kirinya dan menggenggam mainan Yujie di tangan kanannya. Air wajah Luhan begitu murka melihat mainan anak-anaknya yang menjadi sumber malapetaka bagi Yujie.

"Berikan topeng dan pedangmu pada Ibu, Oh Haowen!" pinta Luhan sambil menyulurkan tangannya. Dengan berat hati ia melepas topengnya lalu memberikan topeng dan pedang mainannya kepada Ibunya.

Dan dengan cepat pula Luhan berjalan menuju dapur, Haowen juga mengikuti langkah Luhan. Haowen melototkan matanya ketika Luhan membuang mainannya di tempat sampah.

"Ibu tega! Ibu jahat! Haowen benci!" teriak Haowen lalu berlari menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang membuat Yujie lebih tenang.

.

.

Sehun bingung kenapa ia hanya melihat Luhan dan Yujie saat pulang dari mengajarnya. Biasanya ia akan melihat keluarganya berkumpul di ruang televisi. Terlebih ia melihat bibir Yujie yang membengkak dan ada bekas robek disana.

"Apa yang terjadi Lu?" Tanya Sehun ketika melihat wajah Luhan yang terlihat sedih.

"Aku membuat Haowen membenciku Sehun"

"Mwo?"

Luhan lalu menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada suaminya. Ia bahkan merasa bersalah sekarang karena berbuat sesuatu yang membuat Haowen membencinya. Dan Sehun menghela nafas panjang karena ia merasa Luhan hanya terpancing emosi.

"Kau tak seharusnya memarahi Haowen seperti itu sayang –"

"Aku hanya khawatir pada Yujie"

"Dan kau tak khawatir pada kondisi psikis Haowen jika kau memarahinya?" Luhan tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Ia membiarkan Sehun mengambil tubuh Yujie dari pangkuannya.

"Pergilah ke kamarnya Lu, lakukan apa yang harusnya kau lakukan" suruh Sehun yang segera dituruti oleh Luhan. ia beranjak lalu pergi ke kamar Haowen. Sedari tadi memang Haowen tak keluar dari kamarnya. Bocah itu bahkan mengunci pintu kamarnya dari dalam.

"Haowen, ini Ibu nak" panggil Luhan sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Haowen. Tak ada balasan, tetap hening hingga membuat Luhan dilingkupi rasa khawatir.

"Haowen, jangan seperti sayang. Ibu tau Ibu salah, buka pintunya dan ayo kita bicarakan bersama" lagi, Haowen tak bergeming di dalam sana.

"Haowen tak sayang Ibu hmm? Ibu tak ingin memaafkan Ibu?" dan kali ini terdengar derap langkah lalu terdengar pula suara kunci yang diputar dari dalam. Haowen membuka pintu kamarnya. Luhan menghela nafas lega melihat Haowen yang baik-baik saja meski terlihat lesu dan ada jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Haowen sayang Ibu, sangat sayang. Tapi Ibu tak sayang Haowen. Ibu lebih memilih Yujie" hati Luhan terasa sakit mendengar perkataan anak sulungnya. Ia mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak sayang, Ibu menyayangi kalian berdua" elak Luhan sambil berjongkok di depan anaknya.

"Tapi Ibu membentak Haowen, Ibu memeluk Yujie dengan erat" Luhan tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya. Ia memeluk tubuh Haowen dengan erat, ia kini merasa bersalah pada anak sulungnya. Ia merasa bersalah ketika Haowen berpikir bahwa Ibunya lebih sayang kepada adiknya daripada dirinya.

"Maafkan Ibu, Haowen. Ibu tak bermaksud seperti itu, Ibu hanya tak bisa melihat tangisan adikmu dan darah yang mengalir dari bibir Yujie"

"Apakah Ibu akan bertingkah seperti itu jika Haowen yang menangis dan bibir Haowen berdarah?" lagi, Luhan tertampar dengan pertanyaan Haowen.

"Maafkan Ibu Nak, Ibu sayang Haowen dan Yujie. Maafkan semua kelakuan Ibu yang membuat Haowen membenci Ibu. –"

"Haowen tak pernah membenci Ibu. Ibu jangan menangis lagi" Haowen membalas pelukan Ibunya.

"Apakah Haowen menginkan sesuatu?"

"Haowen lapar Bu"

"Kajja kita makan, Ibu akan menyiapkan untuk Haowen"

.

.

"Lu, jangan lakukan ini lagi. Kita mempunyai dua anak, jadi kita harus bisa membagi kasih sayang dengan sama rata" ucap Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil membenarkan kancing piyamanya.

"Iya, aku meminta maaf padamu. Aku belum bisa menjadi istri dan Ibu yang baik. Aku banyak kekurangan Sehun" Luhan tergugu kembali. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Tak apa, kita saling belajar dan mengingatkan. Jangan diulangi lagi arra? Aku tau kekhawatiranmu, tapi kekhawatiranmu itu pasti bisa kita atasi bersama"

"Iya suamiku"

"Kajja tidur" Luhan mengangguk lalu menempatkan tubuhnya disisi kiri ranjang lalu disusul oleh Sehun yang ada di sampingnya dan memeluk pinggagnya erat.

 _Anak-anak adalah anugrah Tuhan  
diutus hari demi hari untuk  
berkhotbah demi cinta,  
harapan dan perdamaian  
-James Rusell Lowell-_

 **AN: akhirnya tugas aku sudah sedikit berkurang. Dan bisa nge-up chap ini**

 **Sedikit cerita aja, jadi chap ini terinspirasi kejadian masa kecilku bersama kakak aku. tapi marahnya Luhan ga sama ya sama ibuku wkwk. Disini sedikit di dramatisasi aja :D**

 **Terimasi buat kalian yang udah ngeriview, ngefollow dan ngefav ya. Sarranghae :***


	12. I Need U

Hari ini Luhan memilih mengantarkan Haowen ke sekolah. Ini dilakukannya karena ia ingin lebih dekat dengan putranya. Lagipula Sehun yang biasanya mengantarkan Haowen harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali untuk melakukan pengawasan ujian di sekolahnya.

Luhan dan Haowen kompak menggenggam tangan Yujie yang berada di tengah mereka. Anak bungsu itu terlihat senang, apalagi ia kini berjalan menuju ke sekolah tempat kakaknya menempuh pendidikan. Yujie tampak berjalan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tas berbentuk monyet yang ada di punggungnya. Luhan sengaja memakaikan tas pemberian Minseok itu karena menurutnya Yujie akan terlihat lebih menggemaskan.

"Bu, Yujie sekolah" pinta Yujie yang melihat anak-anak seumuran Haowen masuk ke sekolah.

"Iya, nanti jika umur Yujie sudah cukup. Sekarang Yujie belajar bersama Ibu saja ya" ucap Luhan sambil menyentil hidung Yujie.

"Ibu, Haowen pergi ke kelas dulu" pamit Haowen.

"Belajar yang benar jagoan Ibu" Ucap Luhan lalu mencium kening Haowen. Haowen tak malu, ia bahkan merasa senang jika Ibunya memberikan ciuman di depan teman-temannya.

Haowen kemudian berjalan masuk ke sekolahnya. Luhan menatap punggung Haowen yang semakin menjauh darinya. Ia tak menyangka jika salah satu anaknya kini mulai bersekolah dan berbaur dengan kehidupan yang sebenarnya.

Ia merasa baru beberapa tahun lalu ia melahirkan Haowen, namun kini ia melihat anaknya itu telah tumbuh dan bersekolah. Pikirannya lalu terbang ke masa bagaimana senangnya ia dan Sehun ketika melihat wajah Haowen untuk pertama kalinya saat dilahirkan.

Beberapa hari setelah melahirkan, Luhan sempat merengut karena merasa Haowen sama sekali tak menuruni fisiknya. Mata sipit namun tajam, bibir tipis, rahang tegas, semua itu milik Sehun. Lalu dimana ia menitipkan turunan fisiknya pada Haowen. Namun ia tetap bersyukur karena Haowen terlahir dengan sehat dan tanpa adanya kurang sekalipun.

Lamunan Luhan buyar ketika merasakan genggaman Yujie terlepas. Ia kemudian melihat anak bungsunya itu berlari masuk ke dalam sekolah Haowen.

"Yujie…." Panggil Luhan yang membuat beberapa anak menoleh padanya. Dengan langkah yang gopoh ia kemudian menyusul Yujie. Tak sulit memang jika hanya menyusul Yujie. Karena Yujie memiliki langkah yang pendek.

Yujie terus berlari hingga terkadang menabrak beberapa anak yang lebih besar darinya. Ia berhenti dan bingung. Ternyata ia sedang mencari dimana kira-kira letak ruang kelas Haowen. Dan itu waktu yang tepat untuk memeluk Yujie agar tak kabur lagi.

"Ayo kita pulang sayang" ucap Luhan ketika sudah bisa merengkuh tubuh Yujie dalam pelukannya. Bocah perempuan itu menggeliat tak nyaman di pelukan Ibunya. Ia meronta dan sedikit merengek. Namun lama kelamaan, rengekan itu menjadi tangisan yang mampu membuat para murid di sekolah Haowen memperhatikan Yujie dan Luhan.

"Annyeonghaseyo" sapa seseorang yang membuat Luhan menoleh ke belakang. Seorang wanita dengan umur kira-kira lebih muda dari Luhan sedang berdiri dibelakangnya. Luhan menjawab sapaan itu dengan anggukan dan senyum manisnya.

Yujie yang merasakan kedatangan seseorangpun akhirnya meredakan tangisannya lalu meirngkuk ke pelukan Ibunya. Luhan kemudian menggendong dan berdiri.

"Kyungsoo imnida. Guru bahasa di sekolah ini" sapa wanita bermata besar itu pada Luhan.

"Luhan imnida. Dan ini anak bungsuku, Yujie" kenal Luhan yang Yujie makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Luhan.

"Aku melihat Yujie menangis, ada apa" Tanya Kyungsoo ramah.

"Ah, Yujie ingin ikut bersekolah seperti kakaknya. Dan ia berlari masuk ke sekolah ini. mianhe" jelas Luhan sambil membungkuk kecil.

"Gwenchana, itu wajar –"

"Yujie, bisakah ahjumma melihat wajah cantikmu" Tanya Kyungsoo yang membuat Luhan menoleh ke arah anaknya. Sedangkan Yujie mulai berani melihat Kyungsoo meski terkesan mengintip dari celah-celah rambut Luhan yang terurai.

"Dia memang pemalu jika dengan orang yang baru ia kenal" ucap Luhan yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Kyungsoo-ssi. Maaf membuat keributan di sekolah" sesal Luha.

"Ani, itu sama sekali bukan keributan Luhan-ssi" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya kecil.

"Annyeong Yujie, semoga Ahjuma bisa melihat Yujie lagi" ucap Kyungsoo yang mendekat ke arah Yujie. Dan sekali lagi Yujie mengalihkan pandangannya.

Setelah berpamitan akhirnya Luhan pun berjalan keluar area sekolah dan memutuskan untuk berbelanja kebutuhan rumah yang semakin menipis. Luhan berjalan menuju ke halte bus untuk menunggu bus yang dapat mengantarkannya menuju supermarket yang ia inginkan.

.

.

Hari ini Haowen ada ekstrakulikuler hingga membuatnya harus pulang hingga sore hari. Dan benar saja, kini ia pulang bersama Ayahnya. Luhan menyambut kedatangan suami dan anaknya itu dengan pelukan hangat.

"Sayang, tolong jaga Yujie sebentar ya –" Luhan berkata sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yujie yang sedang menggambar ataupun menulis disebuah kertas. Sehun menaruh tasnya di sofa lalu duduk di samping Yujie.

"Aku akan memandikan Haowen. Ayo jagoan, kita mandi" ajak Luhan yang segera disetujui oleh Haowen. Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan menuju ke kamar Haowen meninggalkan Sehun dan Yujie.

"Ayah" panggil Yujie sambil menggenggam sebuah krayon di tangan kanannya.

"Ada apa cantik"

"Yujie ingin susu" jawab Yujie dengan nada cadelnya.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini. Ayah akan mengambilkan susu untuk putrid Ayah yang cantik ini" Yujie memejamkan matanya saat jari telunjuk Sehun menyentil pelan hidungnya.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dapur, lebih tepatnya ke lemari pendingin. Dan Sehun lalu mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat lemari pendingannya telah penuh dengan beberapa kebutuhan pokok. Seingatnya, tadi pagi lemari pendinginnya masih dalam keadaan kosong, meski ia masih menjumpai telur dan beberapa makanan instan disana.

"Jadi Luhan pergi berbelanja sendiri lagi" gumam Sehun sambil memandang kosong ke dalam lemari pendinginnya.

"Ayaah" teriak Yujie yang membuat Sehun tersadar.

"Iya sayang, sebentar" Sehun lalu menutup lemari pendinginnya dan melangkah menuju ke Yujie yang sepertinya menunggu Sehun. Tidak, bocah itu menunggu susunya.

.

"Kau tau sayang, tadi Yujie menangis di sekolah Haowen" cerita Luhan sambil menyuapi Haowen yang sedang menggambar bersama Yujie.

"Mwo. Kenapa" Tanya Sehun sambil memeluk pinggang Luhan dari samping yang duduk di sofa. Dan akhirnya Luhan menceritakan mengapa anak bungsunya itu menangis.

"Aigoo, kau masih belum cukup umur untuk bersekolah sayang" Sehun sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa menjangkau rambut Yujie lalu mengacaknya pelan.

"Ibu aaaa….." tiba-tiba Yujie membuka mulutnya seakan ingin merasakan suapan dari Ibunya juga. Luhan tersenyum lalu menyendokkan sup labu milik Haowen ke mulut Yujie.

"Lu" panggil Sehun yang membuat Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Ya, ada apa sayang?"

"Kau habis berbelanja?" Tanya Sehun yang dijawab anggukan dari Luhan.

"Kenapa tak mengajakku berbelanja? Aku bisa menemani dan membantu sayang"Luhan tersenyum lalu tangan yang tak sedang memagang piring itu membelai pipi suaminya.

"Aku masih bisa melakukannya sendiri sayang" Sehun malah menghembuskan nafasnya panjang.

"Tapi aku ingin kau mengajakku dalam setiap kegiatammu. Aku ingin, aku lebih bermanfaat untukmu. Aku ingin kau bergantung padaku" ucap Sehun sambil melihat Luhan yang sedang menyuapkan sesendok sup labu pada Haowen.

"Hei, aku melakukan semua ini karena ini sudah tugasku. Lagi pula, dengan kau bekerja dan mencurahkan kasih sayangmu kepadaku dan anak-anak kita itu sudah cukup untukku. Aku membutuhkanmu, membutuhkanmu untuk menemaniku menjaga rumah tangga kita dan anak-anak kita. Jadi selagi aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, aku akan melakukannya. Jangan pernah berpikir aku tak memerlukanmu, karena nyatanya aku sangat membutuhkanmu dalam kehidupanku" setelah berucap seperti itu, Luhan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu mencium dahi suaminya yang tertutup oleh poni hitam.

"Aku memang tak pernah salah memilih istri" ucap Sehun sambil membelai pipi lembut Luhan hingga sang empu menutup matanya.

"Maka dari itu, kau tak boleh meninggalkanku hanya untuk wanita di luar sana" ucap Luhan dengan bangganya.

"Bahkan aku tak ada pikiran seperti itu sayang"

"Lebih baik seperti itu Oh Sehun"

 _Sebuah permainan itu adalah istri saya._

 _Hal itu menuntut kesetiaan dan tanggung jawab dan itu memberikan saya_

 _kembali pemenuhan dan perdamaian._

 _Oh Sehun –_

 **AN: hai hai, sebenarnya chap ini aku sama sekali ngga dapet feel sih. Jadi maafin ya kalo jelek. Ini juga gara2 semua tugas-tugasku yang makin menumpuk setiap menjelang UTS.**

 **Oh ya bagi yang Tanya kenapa aku pake hayoung. Karena aku pernah lihat video tentang sehun dan hayoung gitu. Meskipun aku ga liat karena aku ga mau dan ga rela wkwk**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat yang ngeriview, aku suka setiap respon yang kalian tulis buat aku. entah pujian, kritik (yang membangun) ataupun semangat. Terimakasi sekali, saranghae :***


	13. Sweet Moment

**520 Family**

Main cast: Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan

Rated: T

Warning: GS, OOC, TYPO(s), Cerita pasaran, Alur cepat

Genre: Family, Romance

Kali ini Luhan kedatangan tamu yaitu Baekhyun. Beberapa hari ini Baekhyun yang notabene adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa seperti Luhan selalu mengunjungnya. bukan tanpa alasan wanita berbibir tipis ini selalu ke rumah Luhan. ia beralasan jika ia kesepian ketika Chanyeol sedang meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah. Chanyeol yang merupakan karyawan di perusahaan swasta mau tidak mau harus pergi bekerja pagi hari dan akan pulang pada petang atau malam hari.

"Aku benci Chanyeol" gertak Baekhyun yang kini sedang bermain dengan Yujie. Tepatnya mereka berdua sedang bermain boneka Barbie.

"Yakin kau membencinya?" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat sambil mengerucutka bibirnya. Luhan yang sedang melihat televise pun hanya bisa tertawa renyah.

"Ah kalau begitu ceraikan saja suamimu" baiklah kini Baekhyun melototkan mata sipitnya pada Luhan, sedangkan Luhan malah memandang Baekhyun dengan tampang polosnya.

"Unniee…" rajuk Baekhyun.

"Wae? Katamu kau membencinya. Kenapa masih bertahan dengan orang yang kau benci? Bahkan kau bisa menceraikannya saja –"

"Cukup Unnie, bukan begitu maksudku" Baekhyun memotong semua omongan Luhan yang menurutnya semakin tak masuk akal. Ia mencintai Chanyeol dan ia tak ingin menceraikan suaminya itu. ia hanya benci ketika Chanyeol harus bekerja dan pulang saat petang atau amalam hari. Karena ia berpikir bahwa waktu Chanyeol hanya tersita dengan bekerja.

"Bersyukurlah Baek kau masih memiliki suami yang bertanggung jawab atas semua kebutuhan jiwa dan ragamu. Ia bekerja juga untukmu dan masa depan keluarga kalian" ucap Luhan yang maklum dengan pikiran labil Baekhyun.

"Ibu, Yujie susu" ucap Yujie sambil memandang ke arah Luhan. Luhan segera berdiri lalu berjalan menuju ke dapurnya untuk membuatkan anaknya itu susu yang diinginkan.

Baekhyun yang sedang bermain dengan Yujie sedikit tersentak dengan bel rumah Luhan yang berbunyi. "Baek bisa tolong bukakan pintu" pinta Luhan dari dapur.

"Arraseo Unnie –"

"Yujie tetap disini, ahjumma akan membukakan pintu terlebih dahulu" Yujie mengangguk-angguk mendengar perintah Baekhyun. Sepertinya putri kecil Luhan ini tak begitu menggubris perkataan Baekhyun, karena ia hanya terfokus dengan mainannya.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu rumah Luhan yang tak begitu jauh dari ruang televisi. Ia kemudian membuka pintu kayu itu agar tau siapa yang bertamu di rumah Luhan. Dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun setelah membuka pintu dan melihat siapa yang bertamu.

"Chan" iya, suaminya-lah yang bertamu e rumah Luhan. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika menangkap ekspresi terkejut dari istrinya.

"Kenapa kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sedikit heran dengan kedatangan Chanyeol di jam makan siang seperti ini.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan pada istriku" Chanyeol memberikan sebuah buket bunga yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya. Baekhyun sempat terkejut namun sedetik kemudian merubah ekspresinya menjadi tatapan haru dan mengambil buket bunga dari suaminya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dan buket bunga itu bergantian.

Tanpa banyak bicara Baekhyun segera menerjang tubuh Chanyeol. Untug saja Chanyeol memiliki reflek yang bagus hingga ia bisa menahan tubuhnya agar tak terhuyung ketika Baekhyun menabrakkan dirinya. Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun berulang kali, tangannya pun tak henti mengusap punggung istrinya yang bergetar. Ia tau jika Baaekhyun-nya sedang menangis saat ini.

"Baek siapa yang –" Luhan tak meneruskan pertanyaannya ketika melihat Chanyeol yang sedang memluk tubuh Baekhyun. Yujie yang sedang meminum susunya hanya bisa diam di gendongan Ibunya.

"Ah Noona" Chanyeol mengangguk singkat menyadari kedatangan Luhan. mau tak mau Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari rengkuhan suaminya.

"Unnie" panggil Baekhyun.

"Ah aku mengganggu acara kalian ya?" Tanya Luhan sedikit canggung. Ada rasa sesak disana, ketika ia melihat kedua insane ini berpelukan mesra.

Bukan, bukan ia memiliki rasa pada Chayeol atau apalah. Ia hanya sedang meraa iri. Ia menerawang jauh sudah berapa lama Sehun tak memperlakukannya seperti itu. jika dihitung, bahkan Sehun terkahir kali memberikannya bunga adalah tiga tahun lalu, saat ia melahirkan Yujie.

"Tidak Noona, aku harusnya meminta maaf karena merusuh di rumahmu. Aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan padanya" ucap Chanyeol sambil mencolek hidung imut milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun merona hebat di pelukan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memang mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol bahwa ia merasa bosan di rumah, jadi ia meutuskan pergi ke rumah Luhan untuk sekedar main bersama Yujie dan bercengkarama dengan Luhan.

.

.

Sehun sedikit memandang bingung ke arah Luhan. Sedari tadi, tepatnya sedari ia pulang dari sekolah, Luhan selalu bersikap manja padanya. Entah mulai dari membawakan tas kerja Sehun hingga membukakan baju Sehun saat ia akan mandi. yang paling Sehun bingungkan adalah Luhan beberapa kali membicarakan mengenai bunga.

"Lu, apa kau sedang menginginkan sesuatu?" Tanya Sehun yang mulai jengah dengan sikap Luhan yang memberinya kode yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti.

Luhan merengut seketika mengetahui bahwa suaminya sama sekali tak paham dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Ia hanya ingin Sehun seperti Chanyeol yang bisa berlaku romantis pada pasangannya. Namun yang ia terima kini malah pertanyaan bodoh Sehun.

"Pikirkan sendiri apa mauku!" ucap Luhan sambil berjalan menuju temat tidurnya dan berbaring menghadap tembok. Sehun semakin bingung dengan istrinya itu. apa yang alah dari dirinya? Salahkan ia bertanya seperti itu?

Sehun kemudian menyusul Luhan dengan duduk di pinggiran kasur dan menatap punggung istrinya. "Lu katakan apa salahku? Katakan apa yang kau inginkan sayang!" ucap Sehun yang tak dibalas oleh Luhan. ia tetap diam sambil tidur menghadap tembok.

"Apa yang harus kulakuan?" gumam Sehun lirih. Ia menerawang apa yang membuat istrinya itu merajuk padanya. Dan apa pula yang bisa ia lakukan agar istrinya bisa mengatakan semua hal yang ada di pikirannya.

"Oh Sehun bodoh" Sehun berjengit kaget mendengar makian pelan dari istrinya.

"Kau kenapa sayang? Bicarakan semuanya" Sehun memandang Luhan dengan tatapan frustasi. Bahkan salah satu tangannya menjambak pelan rambutnya. Luhan tiba-tiba duduk tegak tanpa menoleh kea rah Sehun.

"Masih ingatkah kapan terakhir kali kau memberi hal manis padaku?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya mencoba mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia memberikan kejutan atau apapun itu kepada Luhan.

"Kau bahkan lupa Oh Sehun" ucap Luhan yang tak sabaran dengan jawaban Sehun. Sehun semakin merasa bersalah dengan istrinya saat ini.

"Kau mau tau apa yang aku inginkan?" Sehun mengangguk dengan polosnya.

Luhan kemudian mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya. Ia ingin diperlakukan manis layaknya Baekhyun. Ia ingin mendapatkan bunga ataupun kejutan lainnya. Ia rindu dengan hal-hal manis yang pernah Sehun lakukan untuknya.

Sehun tersenyum simpul setelah mendengar semua yang dikatakan oleh Luhan. "Baiklah, ayo tidur" tentu saja ajakan dari Sehun membuat Luhan semakin menjadi. Ia menatap tak percaya pada Sehun yang membaringkan tubuh di sebelahnya.

Dan Luhan akhirnya mengikuti jejak Sehun meski ia harus selalu menepis tangan Sehun yang mencoba merengkuh pinggangnya.

.

Entah kenapa tidur Luhan sedikit terganggu dengan bau-bauan yang menyeruak di hidungnya. Ia menggeliat dan meraba di sisi kasurnya berharap bisa membangunkan Sehun. Namun ia bingung saat ia tak menemukan tubuh Sehun di sebelahnya.

Sambil mengucek matanya, Luhan akhirnya duduk dan mencoba menelanjangi seisi kamarnya. Ia berusaha mencari keberadaan suaminya.

"Sehun.." panggil Luhan, namun ia tak mendengar jawaban Sehun. Ia melirik jam yang menggantung di sisi tembok kamarnya, masih jam dua pagi.

Ia kemudian tertarik dengan bau-bauan yang kembali menyeruak di hidungnya. Dengan pelan ia keluar dari kamar untuk melihat siapakah pelaku yang menimbulkan bau ini.

Betapa terkejutnya Luhan yang melihat suaminya sedang memasak. Sehun bukan tipe lelaki yang bisa memasak jika Luhan boleh mengingatkan. Dan benar saja, Sehun kini memang sedang memasak. Namun jika dilihat itu lebih bisa dikatakan sedang merusuh di dapur.

Terlihat beberapa panci tergeletak begitu saja dengan sisa bumbu. Tak lupa juga Sehun yang terlihat sesekali melihat ke ponsel pintarnya, sepertinya ia sedang meniru resep yang ada di internet.

"Sayang" panggil Sehun yang membuat Luhan sadar dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Luhan sempat tergagap lalu berjalan menghampiri suaminya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Menghancurkan dapurku?" ucap Luhan sambil melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang sedang di masak oleh Sehun. Terlihat dua piring spaghetti dan mungkin Sehun sedang membuat kimbap.

"Maafkan aku sayang, apa aku mengganggu tidurmu? Tenang saja setelah selesai memasak aku akan membersihkan semua ini" ucap Sehun yang kembali fokus dengan masakannya. Luhan tak bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapnya, ia hanya bercanda dengan ucapannya.

Luhan kemudian ,endekat dan berada di sebelah Sehun. Sehun melirik sekilas namun tetap fokus dengan masakannya.

"Duduk saja, aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat" Luhan tak menggubris omongan Sehun. Ia sepertinya lebih tertarik melihat jari-jari Sehun yang Nampak tergores oleh pisau. Luhan ingin menangis saat ini, ia tak tega melihat suaminya mendapat luka sedikitpun.

"Cukup Sehun" Luhan mengambil tangan Sehun yang sedang memotong kimbap. Sehun tampak bingung dengan istrinya saat ini.

"Kenapa Lu? Sedikit lagi semua selesai dan aku akan menatanya di meja makan" ucap Sehun lembut.

"Kau melukai jari-jarimu. Sudah hentikan, biar aku yang melanjutkannya" Luhan mengelus jari-jari Sheun yang terdapat luka kecil disana. Sehun menggeleng dan kembali berkutat dengn kimbapnya.

"Tidak sayang, aku biarkan aku melakukan hal manis seperti yang kau inginkan" elak Sehun.

"Maafkan aku Sehun" Luhan menunduk dalam. Ia merasa bersalah telah meminta Sehun melakukan hal manis layaknya yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Luhan sadar jika yang ia lakukan ini kekanakan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang pasangan yang baru saja menikah, tentu saja mereka masih dalam masa-masa manis. Sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan yang sudha delapan tahun berumah tangga pastilah memiliki pikiran yang lebih dewasa.

"Hei kenapa minta maaf hem?" Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan agar istrinya itu menatapnya.

"Aku kekanakan Sehun. Tak seharusnya aku memintamu berlaku manis padaku" Luhan kini mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah sayang, memang sudah seharusnya aku bersikap seperti ini. sudah jangan menangis lagi, kau tau kan jika aku lemah ketika melihatmu menangis" Luhan mengangguk lalu dengan cepat ia mengecup bibir Sehun.

"Aku menyayangimu Haowen Appa" ucap Luhan dengan manjanya.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu Yujie Eomma" Sehun menjawabnya dengan nada imut yang dibuat-buat.

 _Untukmu, hanya untuk dirimu  
Mungkin aku memang tak bisa memberikan seisi dunia ini kepadamu  
Tapi sekarang aku akan berjanji kepadamu  
Aku akan menjadi seseorang yang hanya untukmu_

[Seo In Guk & Jung Eunji – All For You] 


	14. Conflict 1

Luhan dan Sehun sedikit merenggang akhir-akhir ini karena suatu masalah yang bisa dikatakan serius. Beberapa kali Sehun mencoba menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan. namun Luhan masih saja belum bisa menerima semua yang dikatakan oleh Sehun.

"Dengarkan aku sayang, semua panggilan telpon, surat, foto dan bukti DNA yang datang beberapa hari berturut-turut ke rumah kita adalah palsu. Aku sangat –"

"Cukup Sehun! Bagaimana kau bisa menolak kenyataan ini jika semua memang menunjukkan hal benar" elak Luhan sambil menata semua pakaiannya di sebuah koper besar. Luhan memang lebih dulu mengepak semua pakaian dan segala keperluan anak-anaknya.

Sehun telah menghalangi kegiatan istrinya ini namun apa daya, Luhan berteriak di depan wajahnya dan menyingkirkan tubuhnya mnejauh dari koper-kopernya. Dan jika Sehun berani mendekat, Luhan tak segan utnuk melempar apa saja yang ada di dekatnya.

"Sungguh aku tak melakukannya Luhan. kau tau bukan jika aku hanya mencintaimu"

"Kau bahkan memiliki banyak sekali wanita di sampingmu. Mana aku tahu kau memiliki hubungan atau tidak dengan salah satu dari mereka" elak Luhan sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Aku memang lelaki seperti itu sebelum aku mengenalmu. Tapi sekarang aku hanya milikmu" Luhan tak menggubris omongan Sehun, ia lebih memilih men-resletingkan kopernya yang penuh dengan baju-bajunya.

"Aku tak bisa mempercayaimu saat ini. masih ada waktu untuk membuktikan semuanya sebelum sidang perceraian kita terjadi" tentu ucapan Luhan membuat Sehun harus membulatkan mata sipitnya. Perceraian? Ia bahkan tak pernah membayangkan ia akan berpisah dengan Luhan kecuali saat mereka akan meninggal nantinya.

"Mwo? Aku tak mau Luhan! kau jangan gila seperti ini! Kau tak berpikir dengan Haowen dan Yujie?" bentakan keras Sehun terdengar bersamaan dengan menetesnya air mata Luhan. Luhan berbalik dan menatap sayu suaminya.

"Dan karena aku memikirkan anakku itulah, maka aku harus meninggalkanmu" ucap Luhan sambil menyeret kedua koper besarnya itu keluar kamarnya. Namun dengan cepat Sehun menahan lengan kecil Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tak yakin Haowen maupun Yujie ingin tinggal dengan saudara tirinya. Dan aku juga tak yakin anak-anakku akan betah tinggal bersama Ibu tirinya" dihempaskannya tangan Sehun. Bukan, bukan hanya Luhan yang sakit ketika berbicara seperti itu. namun Sehun pun merasa sakit mendengar ucapan istirnya.

.

 **AN: halo sudah lama aku ga ngelanjutin ff ini karena aku masih sibuk sama tugas dan beberapa kegiatan aku lainnya. Kali ini aku datang bawa potongan konflik hehe**

 **Kenapa aku bawa potongan konflik, karena aku Tanya sama kalian enaknya cerita dengan konflik ini harus dilanjutin apa ngga. Aku ragu soalnya aku kan ga pengen ada konflik berat gitu di ff ini hehe. Jadi saran ya semuanya. Kalo banyak yang lanjut ya bakal aku lanjut kok hehe**


	15. Conflict 2

**520 Family**

Main cast: Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan

Rated: T

Warning: GS, OOC, TYPO(s), Cerita pasaran, Alur cepat

Genre: Family, Romance

"Apa maksudmu Lu?" Tanya Sehun sambil menjatuhkan sebuah map di meja. Ia memang sengaja datang ke flat Luhan karena ingin bertanya sesuatu yang membuatnya marah. Ya kini Luhan tinggal di sebuah flat di daerah yang cukup jauh dari Seoul. Ini ia lakukan karena ia tak mungkin terus bersama Sehun jika ia akan bercerai dengannya. Luhan yang sedang memangku Yujie hanya melirik sebentar Sehun yang ada di depannya lalu kembali bermain bersama anaknya itu. Sehun yang merasa diacuhkan akhirnya berjalan menuju ke Luhan lalu mengambil paksa Yujie dari tangan istrinya. Luhan terkesiap dan memandang sengit kea rah Sehun.

"Kembalikan Yujie" desis Luhan. Yujie yang berada di gendongan Ayahnya hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukan pada leher Sehun. Sehun bergeming, ia merasa ada yang beda pada Luhan setelah istrinya tinggal di sebuah flat yang terletak tak jauh dari pusat kota Seoul. Dan setiap harinya Sehun akan menghampiri Luhan untuk bertemu dengan anak-anaknya meski Luhan akan bersikap acuh padanya.

"Tidak, sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku" elak Sehun sambil menjauhkan Yujie dari jangkau Luhan.

"Apa kau tak bisa membaca? Jelas-jelas surat itu adalah surat permohonan ceraiku padamu, kenapa masih bertanya lagi?" Luhan menjawabnya dengan begitu santai. Meski sejujurnya ia sedang menenangkan hatinya untuk tidak runtuh dan akhirnya mengeluarkan tangisannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Luhan?!"

"Berapa kali harus ku bilang bahwa semua bukti itu telah cukup membuatku harus berpisah denganmu? Aku lelah Sehun, semua yang kulakukan selama ini sia-sia. Selama ini aku menyangkal jika kau memiliki seseorang yang lain dihidupmu selain aku, tapi bukti-bukti itu berkata lain" runtuh sudah pertahanan Luhan, ia kini menangis. Bahu kecilnya bergetar hebat mengingat bagaimana ia tetap bertahan ketika banyak wanita yang mendekat pada suaminya. Semuanya ia lakukan untuk keluarga kecilnya, ia setiap saat menyangkal kenyataan-kenyataan yang berkata bahwa suaminya memiliki banyak wanita di sisinya.

"Ibu" Yujie bersuara, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya agar bisa menjangkau Luhan. dengan cekatan Luhan menyeka air matanya lalu mengambil Yujie dari gendongan Sehun.

"Selamanya aku tak akan mau berpisah denganmu"

"Pergi Sehun. Aku hanya sedang tak ingin berdebat denganmu" lirih Luhan yang masih mencoba menenangkan Yujie dengan cara menepuk-nepuk pantat anaknya pelan.

Sehun tak menjawab, ia berjalan ke arah Luhan lalu mencium kening Yujie dan Luhan bergantian. Luhan tak menolak, ia hanya diam menerima semua perlakuan Sehun. Hingga ia melihat Sehun berbalik lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari flat Luhan.

.

"Aku harus bagaimana Hyung?" Tanya Sehun pada Jongdae yang sedang menyesap kopinya. Semenjak ia ditinggalkan oleh istri dan anaknya, Sehun kini sering bermalam di rumah Jongdae. ia melakukan ini karena ia tak ingin merasa kesepian di rumahnya.

"Kau harus bisa membuktikan semua ini Sehun" ucap Minseok yang berada di samping Jongdae. wanita berpipi chubby itu adalah orang yang sangat menentang perceraian antara Sehun dan Luhan. ia tau jika adik iparnya tak mungkin berkhianat sejauh ini.

"Tentu Noona, tapi bagaimana caranya?" Sehun mendesah pasrah sambil mengacak kasar rambutnya.

"Apa kau menyimpan semua bukti-bukti yang wanita itu kirimkan padamu dan Luhan?" Tanya Jongdae sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Semua kusimpan dengan baik di rumah"

"Aku punya teman yang handal dalam menganalisis foto. Kita bisa menanyakan apakah foto yang wanita itu kirimkan asli atau palsu?" seketika mata Sehun berbinar mendengar perkataan Jongdae. ia berpikir bahwa masih ada titik terang dalam masalahnya ini.

"Ah aku tau. Sepertinya aku harus pulang Hyung, Noona" Sehun bangkit dari duduknya lalu berlalu begitu saja. Jongdae dan Minseok dibuat bingung oleh kepergian Sehun yang berbeda saat datang beberapa waktu yang lalu. Jika Sehun datang dengan muka lesunya, kini Sehun meninggalkan rumah mereka dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Apa kau pikir adikmu akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Minseok yang memberikan Daeul ke Jongdae.

"Dia akan selalu baik-baik saja" .

.

"Ibu, kenapa harus berangkat sepagi ini?" Tanya Haowen yang tampaknya masih sangat mengantuk. Kentara sekali dari sikap Haowe yang hanya pasrah ketika sang Ibu memakaikan seragamnya. Jangan lupakan Haowen yang sedari tadi menguap dan mengusap matanya lucu. Saat ini memang masih pukul setengah enam pagi namun Haowen sudah siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Biasanya dulu Sehun akan mengantar Haowen pada pukul setengah tujuh karena jarak sekolah dengan rumah mereka sangat dekat.

"Iya jagoan Ibu. Jarak rumah dan sekolah Haowen sekarang jauh, jadi kita harus berangkat pagi agar Haowen tak terlambat. Haowen ingin terlambat?" Luhan menatap lembut Haowen setelah selesai mengancingkan seluruh kancingseragam Haowen.

"Aniyo"

"Nah, kalau begitu jagoan Ibu segera bersiap-siap. Ibu akan melihat Yujie terlebih dahulu" titah Luhan lalu berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Haowen.

"Kenapa Ayah jarang sekali pulang Ibu? Haowen ingin berangkat bersama Ayah" rengekan Haowen mampu membuat Luhan menghentikan langkah kecilnya. Sebenarnya ia kebingungan akan menjawab bagaimana pertanyaan Haowen. Luhan berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke arah Haowen. Kemudian ia berjongkok dan mengelus pelan kepala Haowen. Sejenak melihat Haowen, Luhan segera mengingat Sehun.

"Ayah Haowen sedang sibuk mencari uang. Jika nanti uangnya sudah terkumpul, pasti Ayah akan kembali" jawab Luhan seadanya.

"Tapi kapan Bu? Haowen rindu. Apa Haowen harus bekerja agar Ayah cepat pulang?" Luhan tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan Haowen. Sedetik kemudian Luhan merasa ia adalah Ibu yang sangat jahat, ia tega menjauhkan anak-anaknya dari Ayahnya.

"Tidak perlu, cukup menjadi anak yang baik dan pintar di sekolah saja bisa membuat Ayah cepat pulang" ucap Luhan meski ia ragu dengan apa yang ia katakana saat ini.

"Haowen bersiap-siap saja ya, Ibu akan membangunkan Yujie"

.

"Ayah!" pekik Haowen saat baru saja keluar dari bangunan flat mereka. Luhan yang terkejut dengan pekikan Haowen pun menatap ke depan untuk melihat apakah benar Sehun ada saat ini. dan benar saja, saat ini Sehun sedang bersandar pada mobilnya. Jangan lupakan senyum yang merekah sempurna di bibir Sehun ketika melihat Istri dan juga anaknya saat ini. Anak kecil itu segera berlari menghampiri Ayahnya, dengan sigap Sehun menangkap tubuh Haowen.

"Hai jagoan, akan berangkat sekolah?" Haowen mengangguk ketika Sehun bertanya padanya.

"Ayah" rengek Yujie yang ada di gendongan Luhan. Luhan tau jika anak bungsunya itu juga merindukan sang Ayah. Luhan akhirnya berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan juga Haowen. Sejujurnya ia juga sangat merindukan kebersamaan seperti ini.

"Haowen, ayo berangkat. Ibu tak ingin kau terlambat" "Ayah" Yujie menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Sehun seolah ia ingin digendong oleh Ayahnya. Sehun segera mengambil alih Yujie yang ada di gendongan Luhan. Luhan ingin menjauhkan Yujie dari Sehun tapi apa daya ia tak tega melihat Yujie menangis karena itu.

"Biar kuantar Haowen ke sekolah Lu" ijin Sehun pada Luhan yang hanya memandang datar ke arah Sehun.

"Aku bisa mengantarkan Haowen sendiri" ucap Luhan sambil mencoba mengambil Yujie dari gendongan Sehun. Namun Yujie mengelak dan lebih memilih menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Ayahnya. Sehun tertawa pelan melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Kau lihat, bahkan Yujie sedang merindukan Ayahnya" ucapan Sehun diikuti kekehan pelan dari Sehun. Luhan hanya terpaku melihat perlakuan dari anak bungsunya itu.

"Yujie, Ayah akan mengantarkan Haowen Oppa terlebih dahulu sayang. Nanti sore Ayah akan datang untuk bermain bersama Yujie" Yujie melihat ke arah Sehun dengan polosnya. Sehun mengangguk untuk meyakinkan anak kecilnya itu. Dengan pelan Sehun mengembalikan Yujie ke gendongan Luhan.

"Berpamitanlah pada Ibu" perintah Sehun pada Haowen.

"Ibu, Haowen pergi ke sekolah dulu ne" Luhan menjongkokkan diri agar setinggi Haowen.

"Belajar yang benar jagoan Ibu. Makan bekal yang Ibu bawakan, dan segeralah pulang karena Ibu dan juga Yujie merindukanmu –"

"Ayah juga merindukanmu" sela Sehun yang membuat Luhan maupun Haowen memandang ke arah Sehun.

.

Siang ini Sehun pergi ke sebuah rumah sakit setelah mengajar. Tepatnya, ia pergi ke rumah sakit tempat seseorang yang mengaku telah di hamili oleh Sehun menjalani tes DNA. Biarkanlah masalah foto gila itu urusan Jongdae, ia kini hanya berfokus untuk membuktikan DNA palsu itu.

"Menurut data laboratorium kami, kami tak pernah mengeluarkan hasil tes DNA atas nama anda Tuan Oh" Sehun bersyukur dan sangat lega mendengar semua penjelasan dari kepala laboratotium Rumah Sakit Seoul.

"Kami akan segera mengurusnya ke pihak yang berwenang atas pemalsuan hasil DNA ini dan juga pencemaran nama baik rumah sakit kami" Sehun mengangguk. Ia merasa memang ini harus dilakukan karena telah merugikan banyak pihak. Dirinya maupun rumah sakit yang telah dirugikan reputasinya.

"Bolehkah saya mendapatkan surat lampiran bahwa hsail tes DNA ini palsu?" "Tentu saja, tunggu sebentar saya akan membuatkannya untuk anda"

.

"Yeoboseyo Eonni" sapa Luhan ketika melihat sebuah nama tertera di layar ponselnya.

" _Yeoboseyo Luhan. aku sangat merindukanmu_ " Luhan tersenyum mendengar ucapan kakak iparnya. Jujur saja Minseok memang merindukan adik iparnya itu. Rindu ketika mereka berbincang bersama, rindu ketika sedang mengasuh Daeul dan Yujie bersama.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Eonni" jawab Luhan.

" _Kau bohong, jika kau merindukanku kau pasti akan mengunjungiku. Bukan malah meninggalkanku seperti ini_ " Luhan tersenyum getir. Ia juga sebenarnya tak ingin meninggalkan kakak iparnya ataupun semua yang ada di Seoul. Namun ia sekarang dalam keadaan tak ingin di ganggu, ia hanya ingin sendiri saat ini.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu Eonni, pasti"

" _Tapi kapan_ _?_ " Luhan tak tau harus bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan Minseok. Ia tak ingin berjanji jika tak bisa menepati.

" _Besok kau harus ke rumahku, aku akan mengadakan makan malam_ " ajak Minseok yang dibalas Luhan dengan gelengan meski Minseok pasti tak mengetahuinya.

"Aku tidak bisa Eonni" tolak Luhan halus.

" _Kenapa_ _?_ _Kau tak ingin bertemu denganku_ _?_ _Tak ingin bertemu dengan keluargaku_ _?_ _"_

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu. aku hanya sedikit… canggung"

" _Tidak, kau harus datang. Kau masih keluarga kami. Meski nantinya kau dan Sehun bercerai, kau tetap keluarga kami Luhan_ " Luhan bisa mendengar jika Minseok menangis saat ini. Bibir Luhan juga bergetar karena menahan tangis saat mendengar ucapan Minseok.

"Baiklah aku akan datang bersama Haowen dan Yujie"

AN: hari ini akhirnya bisa upload meski aku yakin kalian ga akan dapet feel-nya, iyakan? Aku minta maaf ya karena ngaret dan ga ada feelnya. Oh ya disini Luhan kubuat sedikit gaptek ya maksudku Luhan ga segaul atau sepintar itu untuk membedakan mana foto editan atau ngga. Jadi kesannya dia itu nerima informasi gitu aja sih hehe


	16. Conflict 3

**520 Family**

Main cast: Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan

Rated: T

Warning: GS, OOC, TYPO(s), Cerita pasaran, Alur cepat

Genre: Family, Romance

"Luhan... aku merindukanmu" pekik Minseok ketika melihat kedatangan Luhan bersama Yujie. Luhan yang sedang menggendong Yujie hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihat wanita yang masih berstatus sebagai kakak iparnya itu datang tergopoh ke arahnya masih dengan celemek merah mudanya. Menurut Luhan, wanita berpipi bakpao itu terlihat menggemaskan.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Unnie" jawab Luhan sambil memeluk Minseok dengan satu tangannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, tapi aku lebih merindukan keponakan cantikku ini" ucap Minseok lalu menciumi pipi Yujie bergantian. Yujie hanya bisa terkekeh mendapat perlakuan dari Bibinya itu.

"Kau telah datang?" tanya Jongdae yang baru saja keluar bersama Daeul. Luhan maupun Minseok kompak melihat ke arah pria yang memiliki senyum yang manis itu. Luhan bahkan sempat mengira jika keluarga Sehun dan Jongdae memiliki gen pemikat wanita yang baik. Luhan mengangguk singkat untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Jongdae.

"Dimana Haowen?"

"Dia masih di luar bersama Sehun" Minseok melebarkan mata sipitnya ketika mendengar jawaban dari Luhan.

"Kau datang bersama Sehun?" Minseok bertanya dengan antusiasnya membuat Luhan mencubit pipi Minseok. Minseok lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Haha iya Unnie aku datang bersamanya"

"Apa itu pertanda kalian akan tetap bersama?" kini giliran Jongdae yang penasaran. Luhan menggeleng pelan sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi tak taunya.

"Kami datang" teriak Sehun yang datang sambil menggendong Haowen. Haowen hanya tertawa pelan karena Ayahnya menghampiri Ibunya sambil berlari pelan.

"Kau ini, jangan berlari seperti itu. bagaimana jika kalian terjatuh?" Luhan menonjok lengan Sehun yang sedang menurunkan Haowen dari gendongannya, sedangkan Sehun hanya meringis.

Jongdae maupun Minseok senang melihat bagaimana interaksi antara Luhan dan Sehun. Mereka tak ingin keduanya terpisah hanya karena masalah kesalah pahaman ini. Bahkan Minseok kini menatap Jongdae dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia sungguh tak kuasa melihat Sehun harus hidup tanpa Luhan. Jongdae lalu merangkul pundak Minseok lalu mengelusnya pelan berharap dapat memberikan ketenangan pada istrinya.

"Ah kalian duduklah, aku akan menyiapkan makanan dulu" Minseok berjalan menuju ke dapur setelah mengecup pipi Daeul hingga anak laki-laki itu tertawa pelan.

Luhan segera memberikan Yujie ke gendongan Sehun. "Aku akan membantu Minseok Unnie" pamit Luhan lalu menyusul langkah Minseok yang mengarah ke arah dapur.

Sehun menatap punggung Luhan, ia senang ketika istri cantiknya itu tak menolak ajakannya ketika ia mengajak untuk pergi bersama ke rumah Jongdae. Terlebih Luhan juga tak sedingin dulu.

"Sehun ayo ikut aku" ajak Jongdae yabg segera di-iya-kan oleh Sehun

.

Luhan maupun Minseok kini bergantian menata makanan hasil masakan Minseok di meja makan. Terlihat begitu lezat memang hingga Luhan ingin sekali mencolek makanan-makanan itu. Namun itu urung dilakukan karena ia tau jika ia melakukannya maka Minseok akan mengomel tanpa henti kepadanya.

"Aku ingin memasak masakan ini" ucap Luhan sambil mencium aroma dari piring yang sedang ia bawa. Minseok menoleh ke arah Luhan untuk melihat masakan apa yang kira-kira ingin Luhan masak.

"Ah itu resep rahasia keluarga Kim" jawab Minseok.

"Apa aku harus menjadi keluarga Kim dahulu untuk mendapat resep masakan ini?"

"Tidak, kau hanya perlu tetap menjadi keluarga Oh saja" Luhan menghentikan semua aktivitasnya ketika mendengar perkataan Minseok. Namun sedetik kemudian ia melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya. Minseok tau jika Luhan terkejut dengan perkataannya.

"Luhan tolong panggilkan Jongdae, Sehun dan anak-anak. Makanan telah siap" Luhan mengangguk singkat lalu berjalan menuju ke ruang keluarga untuk memanggil suami dan kakak iparnya karena makanan telah siap.

Jongdae maupun Sehun memekik senang lalu menggendong anaknya menuju ke dapur. Luhan hanya menatap Sehun yang sedang menggendong Haowen maupun Yujie di kedua sisi tangannya dengan tatapan nanar. Sungguh ia tak sanggup jika harus melepaskan Sehun, namun ego nya berkata lain. Ia harus melepaskan Sehun untuk kebaikannya dan juga kedua anak-anaknya.

Luhanpun berjalan mengikuti langkah sang suami yang menuju dapur. Hatinya menghangat setelah melihat Sehun duduk bersebelahan dengan Haowen dan Yujie di ruang makan.

"Mari kita makan, makanan Minseok Imo" ucap Luhan sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yujie. Minseok tersenyum senang karena Jongdae, Sehun dan Haowen terlihat semangat ketika mengambil masakan yang ia masak. Minseok dan Luhan tak bisa segera memakan makanannya karena mereka harus menyuapi Yujie maupun Daeul yang tengah asik bermain dengan mainannya.

Sehun sesekali melirik Luhan yang dengan telatennya menyuapi makanan Yujie. Tak bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana nantinya ia tak hidup bersama Luhan lagi. Belum tentu ia akan bisa menghadapi kedua anaknya yang terus bertumbuh besar. Ia masih memerlukan Luhan disampingnya untuk membesarkan dan memberikan kasih sayang kepada anak-anaknya.

.

Entah kenapa Luhan merasa Haowen terlihat dewasa ketika menjada Yujie dan Daeul yang sedang bermain mainan mereka. Luhan jelas bangga kepada Haowen, dan akan selalu begitu nantinya.

"Luhan sebenarnya aku ingin berbicara padamu" ucap Minseok sambil meraih tangan Luhan yang duduk di sofa bersamanya. Terlihat pula Jongdae dan Sehun yang duduk berseberangan dengan mereka.

"Katakan saja Unnie"

"Apa kau yakin akan bercerai dengan Sehun?" tanpa basa basi, Minseok menanyakan hal sensitif itu kepada Luhan. Ia tak bermaksud ikut campur, namun ia hanya ingin melihat Luhan dan Sehun tetap bersama.

Luhan melihat sekilas ke arah Sehun yang hanya tersenyum miris kepadanya. "Sepertinya, iya" mendengar jawaban Luhan, telihat jelas kesedihan di wajah Minseok.

"Meski semua hanya salah paham?" kini Luhan yang memandang Minseok dengan tatapan bingung. Luhan melihat ke arah Jongdae yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan menjauh dari mereka.

"Kenapa dengan Jongdae Oppa?" tanya Luhan kepada Minseok maupun Sehun. Dan entah kenapa keduanya kompak menggelengkan kepala.

Tak lama kemudian Jongdae kembali dengan sebuah amplop di tangannya. Minseok yang mengerti isi amplop tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum dan berharap Luhan akan mengerti. Jongdae menaruh amplop itu di atas meja, kentara sekali jika Luhan sedari tadi terfokus pada amplop tersebut.

"Itu untukmu Lu" ucap Jongdae yang semakin membuat Luhan penasaran. Dengan perlahan Luhan meraih amplop itu dan membukanya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan isi yang ada di amplop itu

"Apa maksudnya Oppa?" tanya Luhan sambil memperhatikan semua foto yang ada di tangannya.

Isi amplop tersebut adalah foto-foto dimana Sehun sedang tidur bersama seorang wanita. Luhan tak mengetahui siapa wanita itu karena wajah wanita itu tertutup oleh helaian rambut yang menjuntai.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu jika semua foto yang ada di amplop itu adalah rekayasa. Semua itu telah diedit, dan mungkin seseorang melakukannya untuk memisahkanmu dengan Sehun" jelas Jongdae pada Luhan yang masih mengamati foto-foto yang ada di tangannya.

"Jongdae Hyung sengaja meminta temannya untuk menelaah foto-foto itu. Dan ternyata semua foto itu palsu Lu" Sehun mencoba membantu Jongdae menjelaskan kepada Luhan.

"Aku tak tau. Tapi satu hatiku masih belum mempercayai semua ini" hembusan berat nafas Sehun maupun Jongdae mengisyaratkan kekecewaan mereka.

"Ayolah Luhan, bahkan temanku telah memberi semu buktinya" ucap Jongdae jengah. Karena bagaimanpun Jongdae merasa bahwa usahanya sia-sia jika Luhan tak mempercayainya. Luhan hanya menunduk karena ia kebingungan dengan hatinya.

"Tenanglah sayang" Minseok mencoba menenangkan Jongdae.

"Lu, semua yang dilakukan Jongdae ini hanya untuk menjelaskan kebenaran padamu" bela Minseok yang membuat Luhan semakin gamang.

"Molla Unnie"

.

.

Hari ini Sehun menginap di flat milik Luhan. Ia melakukan ini semua karrna ia merindukan keluarga kecilnya terlebih dengan anak-anaknya. Luhan mengiyakan dengan satu permintaan yaitu ia tak ingin mereka tidur sekamar. Luhan lebih memilih tidur bersama kedua anaknya yang berada dalam satu kamar. Sedangkan Sehun tidur di sofa di depan televisi.

Luhan terbangun ketika jam tepat menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Ia sedikit merenggangkan tangannya dan berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya. Ia menoleh ke sisi kanannya, terlihat kedua malaikatnya yang sedang tertidur damai. Luhan tersenyum singkat lalu memutuskan beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

Luhan berhenti sejenak ketika melihat tubuh Sehun meringkuk di balik selimut tebal yang ia berikan pada suaminya. Ia tahu pasti Sehun merasa nyaman tidur di sofa yang berukuran lebih kecil dri tubuhnya. Luhan sudah mempersilahkan Sehun untuk tidur di kamarnya, namun Sehun menolak dan lebih memilih tidur di sofa.

Luhan mendekat ke arah Sehun dan berjongkok tepat di depan wajah suaminya. Sehun tertidur dengan sedikit membuka mulutnya hingga terlihat gigi bawah yang berjajar rapi. Sejuk seketika menghinggapi hatinya hingga tanpa sadar tangan mungil Luhan menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Sehun. Air mata mulai mendesak keluar dari mata Luhan. Ia sendiri tak tau bagaimana hatinya saat ini.

Luhan menyeka air matanya yang sempat keluar dari matanya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk memasakkan sarapan untuk kedua anaknya dan suaminya.

.

Sebelum Luhan menyelesaikan masakannya, ternyata Sehun terlebih dulu bangun. Ia berniat membantu Luhan namun Luhan menolak dan meminta Sehun untuk membangunkan sekaligus memandikan Haowen dan Yujie

"Ayah, kenapa ayah jarang sekali disini?" tanya Haowen sambil memainkan bebek mainan Yujie yang mengapung.

"Ayah sedang banyak urusan Haowen. Apakah Haowen menjaga Ibu dan Yujie dengan baik?" tanya Sehun yang sedang memakaikan handuk kecil di tubuh Yujie.

"Karena Haowen seorang jagoan, jadi Haowen pasti telah menjaga Ibu dan Yujie dengan baik. Benarkan Yujie?" Yujie melihat ke arah kakaknya lalu beralih melihat ke arah Ayahnya.

"Iya Ayah, Oppa jagoan" jawab Yujie yang semakin membuat Haowen bangga.

"Itu baru anak Ayah. Sekarang kemarilah biar ayah memakaikan handuk untukmu" Haowen menuruti titah ayahnya. Dengan telaten Sehun mengeringkan badan ananknya itu lalu melingkarkan handuk putih ke badan Haowen.

Berbarengan dengan itu Luhan masuk dan sukses membuat perhatian kedua anaknya beserta suaminya teralih kepadanya. "Kau sudah mandi?" Tanya Sehun yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Kemarilah anak-anak Ibu, Ibu akan memakaikan pakaian untuk kalian" Haowen yang pertama kali menggeleng ketika mendengar perintah Luhan, beberapa detik kemudian Yujie mengikuti perilaku kakaknya.

"Wae?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Haowen ingin dengan Ayah" Haowen memeluk Sehun hingga baju yang Sehun gunakan sedikit basah karena tubuh Haowen. Sedangkan Yujie sudah berjalan ke arah Luhan. Luhan segera mengangkat Yuji ke gendongannya.

"Oh Haowen, Ayah harus mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum sarapan. Kau ingin Ayah tak ikut sarapan?" Haowen menggeleng singkat.

"Baguslah, sekarang ayo ikut Ibu" Haowen kemudian melepaskan pelukannya lalu berjalan menuju Luhan.

"Kau mandilah, aku dan anak-anak akan menunggumu di meja makan" titah Luhan.

"Lu aku ingin berbicara denganmu"

"Tidak sekarang Sehun" ucap Luhan lalu masuk ke dalam kamar bersama anak-anaknya. Sehun hanya menghela nafas berat dan mengikuti pinta Luhan untuk mandi.

.

Setelah menikmati masakan Luhan, kini Luhan, Sehun dan kedua anaknya sedang bersantai bersama. Sehun sedang asik bermain balok bersama Yujie, sedangkan Luhan sedang membantu Haowen mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Sesekali mata Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan, Luhan tau namun ia tak ingin membalasnya.

"Ayah" pekik Yujie saat tangan Sehun tak sengaja menyenggol susunan balok yang telah ia dan Yujie bangun. Sehun yang tersadar hanya bisa memasang tampang bingung dan cepat-cepat ia membangun kembali bangunan dari balok itu sebelum Yujie menangis.

Tanpa sadar Luhan tertawa pelan melhat ekspresi Sehun yang begitu konyol menurutnya. Sehun kemudian memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang terlihat bahagia. Sudah laa ia tak melihat Luhan dengan tawa khasnya yang membuat mata rusanya hanya segaris.

"Kau menertawakanku Lu?" pertanyaan Sehun seolah menjadi alarm bagi Luhan untuk menghentikan tawanya.

"Aniya"

"Jelas-jelas kau tertawa sambil melihatku"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri Oh Sehun" tanpa sadar Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Sehun ingin sekali mencubit gemas pipi istrinya, namun ia takut jika ia melakukan itu ia akan memperburuk keadaan.

"Ibu apakah benar seperti ini?" Luhan kembali terfokus pada pekerjaan rumah Haowen.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ponsel Sehun berbunyi. Sehun segera mengecek ponselnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya. Luhan menoleh ke arah suaminya yang sedang mengerutkan alisnya.

"Siapa?"

"Aku tak tau, aku tak mengenal nomor ini" jawab Sehun yang masih terfokus pada panggilan itu. namun akhirnya Sehun mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo"

"Ah ne, ada apa?" terdengar nada senang terdengar dari perkataan Sehun. Luhan kini sedang menebak-nebak siapakah yang sedang menelpon suaminya itu.

"Jinjja? Arraseo, aku akan menuju ke kantor polisi sekarang juga. Terima kasih banyak Tuan Jang" Sehun segera mematikan penggilannya dan menatap Luhan yang menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Siapa yang berada di kantor polisi?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Orang yang memalsukan hasil DNA. Aku harus ke kantor polisi sekarang juga"

 **AN: haloooo sudah lama aku ngga ngepost chapter ini. dan akhirnya aku ngepost juga wkwk. Masih ada yang ingat sama ff ini**? **udah lupa pastinya**

 **Maaf ya soalya aku banyak tugas dan banyak project bikin film gitu jadi semua ke pending deh. Sekarang silahkan membaca, maklumi ya typo yang bertebaran *bow***


	17. Conflict 4

**520 Family**

Main cast: Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan

Rated: T

Warning: GS, OOC, TYPO(s), Cerita pasaran, Alur cepat

Genre: Family, Romance

Setelah menerima telepon dari kantor polisi, Sehun dan Luhan segera bergegas menuju ke sana. Namun sebelumnya, Luhan menitipkan Haowen dan Yujie di tempat Minseok. Karena tak mungkin baginya untuk mengajak kedua anaknya pergi ke kantor polisi demi urusan orang dewasa.

Dan setibanya di kantor polisi, Luhan terperanjat ketika mengetahui satu sosok yang sedang menunduk dalam di hadapannya. Tak hanya Luhan, Sehun pun begitu. Ia tak hentinya mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah wanita yang tak asing baginya.

"Irene-ssi lah yang telah memalsukan suart hasil tes DNA atas nama anda Tuan Oh" lapor kepala laboratorium yang juga berada disana.

"Bisakah aku dan juga suamiku berbicara dengannya?" Tanya Luhan tanpa berpaling sedikitpun pada Irene yang kini mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat bagaimana raut wajah Luhan. staff rumah sakit itu mengangguk lalu berpamitan untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Sehun yang sedari berdiri kini mulai duduk di sebelah Luhan. Luhan dan Sehun berpandangan sebentar lalu kompak mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Irene.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Irene?" Tanya Sehun bingung. Irene hanya melihat ke arah Sehun. Masih bisa terlihat jelas di mata Luhan jika Irene tersenyum tipis ke arah suaminya. "Apa kau juga yang mengirimiku foto-foto Sehun bersama seorang wanita?" Tanya Luhan dengan tatapan kosong. Dan Irene membenarkan ucapan Luhan dengan anggukan kecil di kepalanya. "Apa kau ingin bersama dengan Sehun?" Tanya Luhan yang membuat Sehun maupun Irene memandang ke arahnya. Dan tanpa ragu Irene mengangguk hingga membuat Sehun tak habis pikir dengan muridnya yang satu ini. "Tapi kau tau bukan jika Sehun telah memiliki istri dan dua anak?" kembali Irene mengangguk, namun setelahnya ia segera menunduk dalam karena ia tau jika perasaannya salah. "Irene, kau masih muda. Masih banyak laki-laki yang menginginkanmu menjadi kekasih mereka. Tak seharusnya kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini" ucap Luhan sambil menatap lekat ke arah Luhan. "Tapi aku mencintai Sehun Songsaenim" "Itu bukan cinta, kau hanya terobsesi dengan Sehun" Luhan meraih tangan Irene dan menggenggamnya. "Aku mohon jangan lakukan ini Irene, aku merasa semua yang kau lakukan ini hanya akan membuatmu terlihat buruk. Kau tak memikirkan tentang keluargamu yang pasti akan sedih melihatmu berada disini hanya karena seorang lelaki?" Irene menggerakkan bola matanya gelisah ia sadar jika yang ia lakukan ini salah dan yang pasti akan membuat keluarganya sedih jika memang ia akan mendekam di penjara. "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku ahjumma, maafkan aku Sehun Songsaenim . aku salah" Luhan dan Sehun tersenyum lega ketika mendengar semua pengakuan Irene. "Baiklah aku akan mengurus semuanya. Aku akan berusaha agar kau tak mendekam di penjara" ucap Sehun lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu. Luhan pun hanya bisa menenangkan Irene yang mulai sesenggukan. "Aku terlalu jahat pada kalian" ucap Irene di sela-sela tangisnya. "Berjanjilah padaku kau tak akan mengulangi ini lagi. Umurmu masih muda untuk berpikiran mengenai hubungan yang serius. Belajarlah dengan baik, itu sudah cukup" ucap Luhan sambil mengelus pelan tanagn Irene. .

"Aku rasa masalah ini telah selesai, dan lagi sepertinya ini tak harus dibawa ke ranah hukum" ucap Sehun saat tengah duduk bersama dengan penyidik dan kepala laboratoriu m. Tentu kedua belah pihak itu terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun yang terkesan santai itu.

"Tapi kenapa Tuan Oh? Bukankah perbuatannya telah merugikan anda dan istri anda?" tanya kepala laboratorium dengan kagetnya.

Sehun tersenyum simpul sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. "Ya aku memang dirugikan dengan perbuatan anak itu. Tapi aku mengenalnya dan lagi dia masih dibawah umur"

"Bisa anda jelaskan semuanya Tuan Oh?" tanya penyidik yang kini merasa curiga kepada Sehun.

"Jadi aku mengenal Irene, ia adalah muridku di sekolah tempatku mengajar. Ia memang sedikit terobsesi dengan keberadaanku, sehingga ia melakukan semua ini. Namun terlepas dari semua ini, ia terkenal sebagai murid yang baik dan berprestasi. Aku memang merasa dirugikan dengan perbuatannya, tapi aku juga memikirkan masa depannya yang masih panjang" jelas Sehun mencoba meyakinkan kedua belah pihak yang sedari tadi tetap ingin memenjarakan Irene.

"Dan lagi aku disini adalah pihak yang paling di rugikan jadi aku meminta jalan damai saja untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini" lanjut Sehun.

"Kami akan mengkaji terlebih dahulu apakah memang saudari Irene harus dipenjara atau tidak atas pemalsuan dokumen penting, mengganggu ketentraman pihak lain dan juga pencemaran nama baik" ucap penyidik yang sebenarnya membuat Sehun miris dengan apa yang dilakukan Irene.

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian Irene sebagai dalang diatas semua kejadian yang mengganggu rumah tangga Sehun maupun Luhan. Luhan juga sudah mencabut permohonan perceraiannya dan kembali pindah ke rumahnya bersama Sehun.

Semua terasa kembali seperti semula, bahkan Sehun merasa Luhan sedikit manja padanya.

"Sehun bangun" rengekan dari Luhan mengusik indra pendengaran Sehun yang saat itu sedang tertidur. Sehun juga merasa ada beban berat yang sedang menindih tubuhnya. Tanpa membuka mata pun Sehun tau jika Luhanlah yang sedang menindih tubuhnya.

"Lima menit sayang" ucap Sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping milik Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum sambil meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Sehun.

"Arraseo, tapi aku tak akan bangun dari tubuhmu"

"Tak apa, aku suka. Sudah lama aku tak memelukmu seperti ini, jadi biarkan saja seperti ini lebih lama lagi" Luhan kini mulai menghujani wajah sang suami dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil hingga mau tak mau Sehun terkikik geli karenanya.

"Kau menggodaku eoh?" Sehun membuka matanya perlahan, terlihat Luhan hanya tertawa lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya lega akhirnya bisa bersamamu kembali"

"Jika tak ingin berpisah kenapa kau menggugatku?"

"Itu karena aku cemburu dab kekanakan. Maaf karena aku masih labil dan kekanakan Sehun. Aku masih belum bisa menjadi istri yang baik untukmu" jawab Luhan dengan penuh sesal.

"Aniya, jika aku di posisimu pasti aku juga akan cemburu" Sehun mengelus pipi halus milik Luhan hingga membuat sang pemilik pipi memejamkan matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun" Sehun kemudian menekan halus tengkuk Luhan hingga mempertemukan bibir mereka. Saling mengikis jarak untuk mengungkapkan betapa besar rasa sayang mereka berdua.

AN: Hai ketemu lagi, aku minta maaf kalo chapter ini pendek dan mungkin kalian juga ga dapet feel kali ini. aku minta maaf banet, akhir-akhir ini aku banyak beban dan masalah jadi aku ngaret juga nulisnya. Jangan lupa review dan selamat membaca~ 


	18. Haowen

**520 Family**

Main cast: Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan

Rated: T

Warning: GS, OOC, TYPO(s), Cerita pasaran, Alur cepat

Genre: Family, Romance

"Nyonya Oh maaf mengganggu waktu anda, tapi aku selaku guru kelas Haowen harus mengatakan ini pada anda" Luhan yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan guru kelas Haowen hanya bisa berharap cemas dengan apa yang akan diucapkan guru berumur lebih tua darinya itu.

"Gwenchana, tapi sebenarnya kesalahan apa yang Haowen perbuat?" Luhan sebenarnya merasa tak enak hati ketika guru kelas Haowen menghubunginya dan mengatakan bahwa Haowen telah membuat salah satu teman perempuannya menangis. Luhan segera menitipkan Yujie kepada Baekhyun yang kebetulan sedang berada di rumahnya.

Guru kelas itu tersenyum simpul lalu menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan. "Haowen mendorong Kim Yura hingga terjerembab di tanah" sontak Luhan hanya bisa melongo mendengar penjelasan guru tersebut. Menurutnya Haowen bukanlah tipikal anak yang tempramen hingga berani mendorong temannya, apalagi teman perempuannya.

"Jinjja? K-kenapa bisa begitu? Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Haowen?" Tanya Luhan berulang kali, ia masih tak percaya bagaimana bisa anaknya melakukan hal kasar seperti itu. guru itu mengangguk kecil lalu berlalu dari hadapan Luhan, sepertinya ia sedang memanggil Haowen seperti keinginan Luhan.

' _Haowen Appa. Aku sedang berada di sekolah Haowen sekarang. Ia telah melakukan hal kasar pada teman perempuannya'_ begitulah pesan yang Luhan kirimkan kepada Sehun sembari menunggu kedatangan anaknya. Luhan juga membuka pesan dari Baekhyun yang rupanya sedang menyuapi Yujie.

"Ibu" Luhan menoleh saat ia mendengar suara Haowen memanggilnya. Ia segera berdiri lalu berjalan menuju ke arah Haowen yang terlihat takut menatapnya. Luhan segera memeluk anak sulungnya itu dan memberikan tepukan ringan di punggung kecil milih Haowen.

"Tenanglah Ibu disini, Ibu tak akan marah" ucap Luhan lalu menuntun Haowen untuk duduk di kursi, kemudian Luhan menggenggam erat tangan Haowen.

"Ceritakan semuanya pada Ibu" ucap Luhan lembut.

"Yura selalu membuntutiku Ibu, lalu ia tiba-tiba memelukku. Jadi aku dorong tubuhnya agar menjauh dari Haowen" Luhan kembali melongo mendengar penuturan anaknya. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah guru kelas Haowen yang hanya bisa tersenyum canggung ke arah Luhan.

"Hei jagoan, Haowen tak seharusnya berbuat seperti itu pada Yura. Haowen bisa berbicara baik-baik dengan Yura agar Yura ta mengikuti Haowen lagi. Ayah dan Ibu juga tak pernah mengajarkan Haowen berbuat kasar pada teman Haowen bukan?" Haowen mengangguk.

"Apakah Haowen tak ingin meminta maaf pada Yura?" Haowen mengangguk lagi lalu melihat ke arah gurunya.

"Songsaenim, Haowen ingin meminta maaf pada Yura" ucap Haowen yang membuat Luhan bernafas lega karena anaknya mau mengakui kesalahannya.

"Baiklah, Ibu akan mengantarkan Haowen ke Yura. Setelah itu Haowen bisa pulang" Haowen lalu berjalan keluar kantor guru untuk meminta maaf kepada Yura.

' _Wae? Tunggu aku, aku akan segera pergi ke sekolah Haowen'_

' _Arraseo'_

Untung saja sekolah Haowen dengan tempat mengajar Sehun memiliki jarak yang cukup dekat sehingga tak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Luhan untuk menunggu Sehun. Sembari menunggu Haowen yang sedang meminta maaf kepada Yura, Luhan kini meminta Baekhyun mengiriminya foto Yujie. Dan dengan cepat Baekhyun mengirim foto Yujie yang sedang memakan buah bersama Baekhyun.

"Ibu" panggil Haowen yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kantor guru bersama guru kelasnya. Luhan segera memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas lalu beralih memandang Haowen.

"Sudah meminta maaf kepada Yura?"

"Sudah Ibu, ia memaafkan Haowen" ucap Haowen dengan senangnya.

"Syukurlah. Apakah Haowen bisa pulang dengan saya?" Tanya Luhan kepada guru kelas Haowen.

"Tentu saja, lagi pula kegiatan belajar mengajar akan berakhir 30 menit lagi" setelah itu Luhan pun berpamitan pada guru kelas Haowen dan mengantarkan Haowen ke kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya.

Luhan dan Haowen kemudian berjalan keluar sekolah Haowen. Luhan mengira jika ia akan menunggu kedatangan Sehun namun ia tersenyum ketika melihat Sehun yang bersandar pada pintu mobilnya.

"Ayah!" pekik Haowen lalu berlari menuju ke arah Ayahnya. Dengan sigap Sehun berjongkok lalu mengkap tubuh kecil Haowen. Sehun kemudian menggendong Haowen.

"Lu, Yujie dimana?"

"Aku menitipkannya pada Baekhyun" jawab Luhan.

"Kau berhutang budi padanya"

"Maka dari pada itu, setelah ini antarkan aku membeli kue strawberry kesukaannya" Sehun yang mendengar perkataan istrinya hanya bisa menunjukkan jempolnya tanda mengerti.

"Jadi apa yang telah kau lakukan sehingga membuat Ibu ke sekolahmu jagoan?" Tanya Sehun yang membuat Haowen menunduk dalam gendongan Sehun. Luhan kemudian mendekat ke arah Sehun dan mencubit mesra pinggang Sehun mengisyaratkan jika perkataan Sehun telah membuat Haowen merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan Haowen, Ayah"

"Hei tak apa jagoan, kajja makan bersama" ajak Sehun yang segera di jawab anggukan dari Haowen. Sehun lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan lalu menyerahkan Haowen di pangkuan Luhan. tak lama kemudian Sehun duduk di balik kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah makan.

.

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Haowen yang tampak lahap menyantap ayam goreng kesukaannya. "Pelan-pelan saja Haowen" ingat Luhan yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Haowen. Luhan kemudian melihat ke arah Sehun yang juga sedang lahap menyantap ayam goreng layaknya Haowen.

"Ayah dan anak sama saja" ucap Luhan lalu menyendokkan sup krim ke mulutnya.

"Kau bicara apa Lu?"

"Tak ada" jawab Luhan singkat.

"Ibu, Haowen selesai" ucap Haowen sambil memperlihatkan piring kosongnya kepada Luhan.

"Ibu, Ayah juga telah selesai" Sehun kemudian menirukan tingkah Haowen dengan cara menunjukkan piring ksoong kepada Luhan. dan tentu saja Luhan tertawa melihat tingkah suami dan anaknya itu.

"Kajja cuci tangan jagoan" ajak Sehun pada Haowen. Kemudian Sehun dan Haowen pun berjalan bersama menuju ke westafel untuk mencuci tangan mereka. Luhan yang melihat kedekatan suami dan anaknya hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

Namun kemudian Luhan megingat pengaduan guru kelas HAowen akan sisi tempramen Haowen. Ia tak menyangka jika anaknya yang terkesan kalem dan tenang-tenang saja itu ternyata memiliki sisi tempramen.

"Aku sangat kenyang Lu" ucap Sehun yang kembali duduk setelah mencuci tangan bersama Haowen.

"Tentu saja kau kenyang, makanmu saja sangat lahap" cibir Luhan yang dibalas Sehun dengan suara tawa khas miliknya.

"Jadi Ayah ingin mengetahui apa yang Haowen lakukan hingga Ibu bisa dipanggil ke sekolah oleh guru Haowen" Sehun memandang ke arah Haowen dengan tatapan yang hangat. Ia tak ingin Haowen takut dengannya.

"Ceritakan semuanya Haowen, ayah tak akan marah" ucap Luhan mencoba meyakinkan Haowen agar anaknya itu mau bercerita pada Sehun. Akhirnya Haowen bercerita pada Sehun dengan jujur, Haowen tak ingin mengurangi atau melebihkan ceritanya. Ketika bercerita pun Haowen tak berani sekalipun menatap ke arah Ayahnya.

"Daebak~ mungkin temanmu itu menyukaimu nak" ucap Sehun dengan spontan.

"YA! Kau ini bicara apa? Mereka masih anak-anak mana mungkin sudah mengenal rasa saling menyukai" ucap Luhan kesal. Bagimanapun kenapa Sehun bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Yura mneyukai HAowen.

"Bisa saja kan Lu, sepertinya Haowen mewarisi pesonaku" kata Sehun dengan bangganya. Sedangkan Haowen hanya bisa memandang Ayah Ibunya secara bergantian dengan tatapan bingung. Luhan yang melihat kebingungan di wajah anaknya hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Aish, kajja pulang. Sebelumnya antarkan dulu ke toko roti untuk membelikan Baekhyun kue"

.

.

"Ah kalian sudah sampai, baru saja aku memandikan Yujie. Masuklah" ucap Baekhyun lalu mempersilahkan Sehun, Lihan dan Haowen masuk.

"Ibu" pekik Yujie yang melihat kedatangan sang Ibu. Yujie lalu berlari menuju ke Ibunya meski sedikit terhuyung.

"Hai putri Ibu, apakah menyenangkan seharian bersama Baekhyun ahjumma?" Tanya Luhan yang bermaksud menggoda Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja Yujie senang bersamaku" dan benar bukan jika Baekhyun terpancing dengan perkataan Luhan.

"Jadi apa yang Haowen perbuat Unnie?"Tanya Baekhyun yang mau tidak mau membuat Luhan bercerita kembali tentang insiden Haowen dan Yura.

"Sepertinya pesonamu terturun kepada Haowen" ucap Baekhyun kepada Sehun. Dan dengan bangganya Sehun menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga.

"Tentu saja, gen-ku memang yang terbaik"

"Kalian sama saja ternyata" ucap Luhan dengan pasrahnya.


	19. Chanyeol Baekhyun

**520 Family**

Main cast: Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan

Rated: T

Warning: GS, OOC, TYPO(s), Cerita pasaran, Alur cepat

Genre: Family, Romance

Sore ini Luhan dan Sehun kedatangan tamu yang sudah tak asing bagi mereka, siapa lagi jika bukan Baekhyun dan suaminya Chanyeol. Mereka berdua menemui Luhan dan Sehun karena ingin menanyakan hal yang serius bagi kehidupan rumah tangganya.

Sambil sesekali mengawasi kedua anaknya yang sedang menggambar bersama, Luhan mulai mendengar curahan hati Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku menginginkan momongan seperti kedua anakmu itu unnie" rajuk Baekhyun sambil bergelayut di lengan Luhan. Luhan kemudian mengusap punggung Baekhyun pelan seolah ingin memberikan dukungan pada tetangga yang juga sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan bersalah. Ia juga merasa kurang sempurna ketika ia dan istrinya selalu gagal dalam menghasilkan keturunan untuk penerus mereka. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Chan" panggil Baekhyun lemah ketika melihat keadaan suaminya yang terlihat kacau saat ini.

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki beberapa tips untuk kalian" ucap Sehun yang seketika mendapat tatapan penasaran dari istrinya, Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol.

"Cepat katakan Sehun" pinta Luhan.

"Yang pertama, kau Chanyeol -" Sehun menunjuk Chanyeol yang ada di sampingnya. "Jangan terlalu sering memakai celana ketat seperti jeans, karena itu bisa membuat produksi spermamu buruk. Tidurpun aku sarankan untuk melucuti semua pakaianmu. Aku yakin Baekhyun juga tak keberatan bukan?" Chanyeol kali ini hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan perkataan Sehun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menyembunyikan wajah malunya di pundak Luhan.

"Ah kau juga melucuti semua pakaianmu seperti Chanyeol, Baekhyun" Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan suaminya yabg sangat blak-blakan itu.

"Yang kedua, lakukan hubungan suami istri ketika istrimu dimasa subur. Kalau aku tidak salah masa subur wanita adalah satu minggu setelah haid. Aku benar bukan Lu?" kini gantian Luhan lah yang mengangguk membenarkan ucapan suaminya.

"Dan kau Baekhyun, pastikan setiap selesai berhubungan dengan Chanyeol kau mengangkat kakimu tinggi-tinggi dan sandarkan pada tembok selama 15 menit. Sikap lilin, ya sikap lilin. Kau harus membantunya Chan, karena dengan begitu spermamu lebih gampang masuk ke dalam rahim Baekhyun. Bahkan aku dulu juga melakukan hal itu ketika program membuat Yujie" dan lihatlah kini kedua wanita itu memerah karena ucapan Sehun.

"Kenapa kalian memerah seperti itu?" tanya Sehun dengan polosnya, entah itu akting atau memang benar-benar ia tak tau kenapa wajah kedua wanita itu memerah sempurna.

"Karena kau terlalu vulgar Oh" ucap Luhan dengan ekspresi jengkelnya.

.

Setelah kepulangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Luhan segera melesakkan diri menuju ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam bagi keluarga kecilnya. Sebenarnya ia mengajaknya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk makan malam bersama, namun mereka berdua menolak dengan alasan mereka akan makan malam romantis berdua.

"Sayang" suara Sehun tepat terdengar di telinga Luhan hingga membuat wanita itu terperanjat kaget.

"Kau mengagetkanku Sehun" Sehun hanya bisa tertawa pelan mendengar keluhan dari istrinya itu.

"Apa menurutmu tips yang kuberikan pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan berhasil?" tanya Sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang istrinya.

"Kita berdoa saja yang terbaik untuk mereka" Luhan dapat merasakan sang suami mengangguk di pundaknya.

"Apa kau tak ingin menambah momongan sayang?"

"Tidak sekarang Sehun. Lagi pula jika kita menambah momongan aku takut kita tidak bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk anak kita" tanpa Luhan sadari Sehun mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu Lu?" Luhan mematikan kompornya lalu berbalik untuk memandang Sehun.

"Mendapatkan anak bukan hanya soal membuat dan melahirkan sayang. Kita harus mendidik dan memenuhi semua kebutuhannya. Jika kau ingin tau prinsipku, aku hanya ingin memiliki dua anak lalu akan ku didik agar anak-anak ku menjadi orang yang berhasil nantinya" jelas Luhan yang semakin membuat Sehun takjub pada istrinya ini.

"Aku memang tak pernah salah memilik istri seperti mu Lu" Sehun kemudian mencium leher Luhan hingga membuat sang empu menggelinjang geli.

"Nanti malam aku minta jatah ya sayang?"

.

.

"Hai Chanyeol" sapa Sehun ketika ia melewati rumah Chanyeol bersama Haowen.

"Waah apakah kalian baru saja berjalan-jalan sore bersama?" tanya Chanyeol lalu membukakan pagar putihnya agar Sehun dan Haowen bisa duduk sebentar di rumahnya.

Sehun kemudian mengajak Haowen masuk ke dalam rumah Chanyeol. Sehun lebih memilih duduk di teras karena Haowen nampaknya tertari dengan beberapa kelinci milik Baekhyun yang dibiarkan berlarian di halam rumah mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan tips yang ku berikan?" tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Kau tau semenjak aku melakukan tipsmu, aku jadi sulit menahan hasratku untuk tidak menyetubuhi Baekhyun saat itu juga" wajah Sehun langsung berubah sweet drop mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Jangan bilang kau melakukannya setiap hari"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin melakukannya setiap hari. Tapi aku tak tega ketika mendengar rengekan Baekhyun yang bilang jika lubangnya sakit" Chanyeol hanya bisa menggaruk leher belakangnya canggung.

"Aish kau ini terlalu bersemangat" Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ayah, Haowen ingin kelinci. Yujie pasti juga akan suka" Haowen menghampiri Sehun dengan menggendong sebuah kelinci berwarna abu-abu. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin sekali melempar kelinci itu agar menjauh darinya karena memang ia takut dengan segala sesuatu binatang yang berbulu.

"Ya ya nanti Ayah belikan, sudah lepaskan kembali kelincinya" ucap Sehun sebelum anaknya itu lebih dekat lagi dengannya.

.

.

Hari ini Sehun maupun Luhan terkaget melihat Baekhyun menggendong seorang bayi berumur sekitar 3 bulan . Mereka bahkan tak pernah melihat perut Baekhyun menggembung karena hamil.

"Baek" panggil Luhan lirih sambil memandang Baekhyun dan bayinya bergantian. Tau akan arti tatapan kebingungan dari Luhan, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Kalian tak menyuruhku masuk?" Luhan tergagap mendengar sindiran halus dari Baekhyun segera mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk ke ruang tamu. Sehun yang mengekori Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya diam sambil menerka siapakah bayi yang sedang ada di gendongan Baekhyun. Bahkan Sehun mengira bahwa Baekhyun menculik bayi karena ia telah putus asa.

"Jadi ini bayi siapa Baek?" kini giliran Sehun yang bertanya. Baekhyub tertawa renyah sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat bayi laki-laki yang ada di dekapannya.

"Tentu saja bayiku" jawab Baekhyun dengan tegas.

"Kami bahkan belum pernah melihatmu hamil, kau nekat mencuri bayi seseorang?" tuduh Sehun yang segera mendapat pukulan bantal dari Luhan.

"Baekhyun ahjumma" panggil Haowen yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya bersama Yujie.

"Hallo sayang" Haowen yang sedang menggenggam tangan Yujie akhirnya mendekat ke arah Baekhyun untuk melihat bayi yang ada di dekapan Baekhyun.

"Ahjumma memiliki adik seperti Haowen?"

"Aniyo, Jiwon adalah anak ahjumma" Haowen dan Yujie seraya kompak menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Bisa kau jelaskan semuanya Baek? Aku semakin tak paham"

"Aku dan Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak sembari menunggu berhasilnya program kehamilan kami. Katakanlah aku putus asa, tapi ini sungguh berhasil untuk meningkatkan emosi bahagiaku" jelas Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk pelan mencoba mengerti.

"Menurutku tak ada yang salah dengan keputusan kalian. Yang terpenting kalian bisa mendidik dan memberikan kasih sayang yang sama ketika kalian sudah memiliki anak kandung" petuah dari Sehun yang mendapat acungan jempol dari Baekhyun.

 **Hallo ketemu lagi nih sama aku, aku bawa chapter terbaru meskipun ceritanya tetep gitu-gitu aja hehe. Maafin aku yang sudah jarang up cerita baru, kalian bosenkah? Kalau iya aku bakal berhenti di chapter 20 soalnya aku ga mungkin maksa kalian tetep baca ff kalau kalian bosen sama ceritanya.**

 **Baiklah, terima kasih untuk semua yang udah baca, review, favorit dan follow. Saranghae :***


	20. Jongin vs Sehun

**520 Family**

Main cast: Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan

Rated: T

Warning: GS, OOC, TYPO(s), Cerita pasaran, Alur cepat

Genre: Family, Romance

Haowen masuk ke dalam rumah dengan langkah tenang setelah pulang dari sekolah. Deru mobil Sehun masih terdengar ketika Luhan mendatangi Haowen yang terduduk di ruanh tamu.

"Dimana Ayah?" tanya Luhan lalu mencium pucuk kepala anaknya itu.

"Ayah sedang di garasi. Yujie dimana Ibu?" Haowen berganti bertanya pada Luhan akan keberadaan adiknya.

"Yujie sedang tidur, ia tertidur setelah Ibu memandikannya" Haowen mengangguk lalu terlihat mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah undangan untuk mengambil raport di sekolahnya

Sedetik kemudian datanglah Sehun yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya jika ia sedang lelah. Dengan sigap Luhan menyambar tas kerja Sehun yang berisi baju olahraganya.

"Kau ingin mandi? Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu" tawar Luhan yang duduk di sebelah Haowen. Sehun hanya mengangguk namun kemudian ikut duduk di samping Haowen.

"Ibu, ini undangan untuk mengambil raport" Haowen menyerahkan undangan itu kepada Luhan, lalu dengan dibaca dengan seksama.

"Ibu dan Yujie akan datang mengambil raport Haowen" ucap Luhan yang disambut anggukan dari Haowen.

"Baiklah, kajja Haowen dan Ayah mandi. Setelah itu kita makan bersama. Haowen ingin mandi bersama Ayah atau mandi dengan Ibu?" tanya Luhan. Haowen terlihat berpikir sebentar namun akhirnya ia akhirnya memilih mandi bersama Luhan.

"Aku juga ingin mandi bersamamu Lu" rajuk Sehun yang di tanggapi dengan tawa milik Luhan.

.

.

Dengan memakai setelan celana kain berwarna abu-abu, kemeja putih yang dibalut blazer berwarna abu-abu pula, tak akan menyangka jika Luhan adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga. Ditambah lagi riasan wajah Luhan yang selalu terlihat natural hingga tak membuat wajahnya berat oleh make up. Ia malah terlihat lebih muda karena memakai sapuan make up tipis nya.

Rambut yang ia ikat tinggi layaknya buntut kuda pun bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikut langkah Luhan yang menggandeng tangan Yujie di sisi kiri tangannya.

Senyum Luhan mengembang saat ia masuk ke dalam ruang kelas Haowen bersama Yujie. Haowen terlihat melambaikan tangannya mengisyaratkan pada Luhan agar duduk di bangku yang telah disediakan oleh Haowen untuk Ibu dan adiknya. Beberapa orang tua lelaki bahkan memandang takjub ke arah Luhan.

"Apakah Ibu terlambat?" tanya Luhan lalu mencium kening Haowen sayang.

"Sedikit, memang kenapa Bu?"

"Ibu harus mengganti baju Yujie karena adikmu mengompol" jelas Luhan dengan sedikit berbisik agar tak mengganggu jalannya pembagian raport.

"Entah kenapa adikmu suka sekali mengompol akhir-akhir ini"

"Yujie sudah besar, sudah tidak boleh mengompol. Kasihan Ibu harus mengganti pakaian Yujie" nasihat Haowen yang membuat Yujie naik dari pangkuan Luhan dan menyembunyikan di ceruk leher Ibunya.

"Ssst Oppa tidak memarahi Yujie, Oppa hanya menasehati Yujie" tenang Luhan sambil menepuk pantat Yujie pelan.

Tanpa disadari di belakang ada satu lelaki yang tersenyum simpul melihat ke arah Yujie. Yujie yang sadar tengah ditatap dengan lelaki bersenyum cassanova ini semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya agar tak terlihat.

"Oh Haowen" panggil Ibu Guru Haowen.

.

Kini Luhan dan kedua anaknya ada di sebuah kafe untuk menikmati es krim sebelum mereka pulang. Haowen maupun Yujie memekik senang ketika melihat pesanan es krim mereka datang.

"Ingat! Berdoa dulu sebelum makan" Haowen dan Yujie kemudian kompak mengepalkan tangan lalu berdoa bersama. Luhan merasa bersyukur ketika mendapatkan anak yang begitu penurut.

Setelah berdoa kedua bocah ini segera menikmati es krim mereka. Sedangkan Luhan masih setia menunggu kopi espresso-nya sambil menikmati pemandangan kota yang sedang dipadati oleh para pekerja.

Mata Luhan mengekori seorang lelaki yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kafe tersebut. Bukan, bukan Luhan tertarik dengan lelaki tegap itu tapi ia merasa ia pernah mengenal lelaki itu. Namun ia lupa siapa dan dimana ia mengenal lelaki tersebut.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Luhan ketika lelaki itu tersenyum dan berjalan ke arahnya. "Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanya lelaki itu ketika ada di depan Luhan. Haowen sempat menoleh namun ia kemudian kembali menikmati es krimnya lagi.

"Ah kau, duduklah" pekik Luhan ketika ia berhasil mengingat wajah lelaki di depannya itu.

Kim Jongin, laki-laki yang pernah ia temui saat pementasan Haowen, laki-laki yang merupakan adik dari temannya Kim Junmyeon, dan yang paling penting adalah ia adalah orang yang pernah bersitegang dengan suaminya karena kesalah pahaman.

Jongin kemudian duduk di hadapan Luhan sambil berdehem kecil. "Mau pesan apa? Biar aku yang memesankan untukmu" Jongin menolak tawaran Luhan lalu tangannya mengisyaratkan seorang waiters untuk mencatat pesanannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Nonna?" tanya Jongin ketika sang waiters telah selesai mencatat pesanannya dan berlalu untuk membuat pesanannya.

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu?" kini gantian Luhan yang mengangguk kepada waiters ketika pesanannya telah di sajikan di atas meja.

"Aku sama denganmu" jawab Jongin sambil mengambil gelas es krim milik Yujie hingga sang empu siap untuk mengeluarkan tangisannya.

"Tidak Yujie, tidak ada tangisan. Mintalah dengan baik pada ahjussi" saran Luhan pada anaknya.

"Ahjucci, es klim" tangan Yujie menengadah seakan sedang meminta es krim itu kembali. Sebelum mengembalikan pada Yujie, Jongin terlebih dahulu mencubit hidung Yujie.

"Apakah kau baru saja dimintai tolong oleh Junmyeon untuk mengambil raport anaknya?" Jongin menjentikkan jarinya tanda dugaan Luhan sangatlah tepat.

"Aish anak itu, lihatlah betapa sibuknya dia"

"Terkadang aku merasa kasian pada Anson yang memiliki orang tua yang super sibuk hingga tak dapat menyempatkan waktu untuknya" Luhan mengangguk.

"Lalu dimana Anson sekarang?" sebelum Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Luhan

"Ia pergi ke rumah sakit tempat kerja Ibunya jadi sopir mengantarkan Anson kesana"

"Ibu, itu mobil Ayah" tunjuk Haowen pada sebuah mobil yang baru saja datang.

"Ah kau sedang menunggu suamimu Nonna?" tanya Jongin lalu menyeruput kopi nya yang baru saja datang.

"Ya, kau tak keberatan bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak"

Sehun kemudian turun dari mobilnya sambil menggunakan setelan kemeja berwarna baby blue yang membuat nya semakin terlihat tampan.

Sehun kemudian berjalan menuju ke kafe yang telah diberitahu oleh istrinya lewat pesan singkat. Namun mata tajamnya melihat Istrinya sedang bercengkrama dengan seorang lelaki yang tak asing untuk Sehun. Dengan langkah tergopoh, Sehun masuk ke dalam kafe dan menghampiri Istrinya.

"Sepertinya kau tak lelah mendekati istri orang ya" tuduh Sehun tanpa basa basi. Luhan sempat terkaget kemudian menyuruh suaminya itu untuk duduk terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi.

"Dan sepertinya kau juga tak lelah menuduh seseorang" tidak, Jongin tidak tersulut emosi. Ia hanya sedang menggoda Sehun yang sedang tersulut emosi. Sehun hanya bisa mendelik tajam ke arah Jongin tanpa berniat membalas omongan Jongin.

"Kajja pulang Lu" ajak Sehun yang tampaknya tak terlalu suka dengan keberadaan Jongin.

"Tidak Sehun, kita luruskan semuanya sekarang. Aku tak ingin kalian ada perang dingin karena kesalah pahaman ini" Jelas Luhan.

"Jadi Sehun ini adalah Kim Jongin-"

"Aku sudah tau" potong Sehun dengan tak santai.

"Dengarkan aku dulu sayang" pinta Luhan lembut. Jongin kini sedang berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Dia adik Junmyeon, dia selalu bertemu denganku karena keponakannya adalah teman Haowen. Jadi jangan berpikir aneh-aneh tentangku dan juga Jongin" Jelas Luhan.

"Itu benar Hyung, aku tak ada niatan untuk menggoda Luhan Nonna. Lagi pula Luhan Nonna adalah teman Hyungku jadi aku rasa tak apa jika aku mengenalnya" Sehun hanya terdiam, ia berpikir ia hanya takut jika kehilangan Istrinya oleh Jongin.

Jongin kemudian terlihat merogoh saku dalam jasnya. "Ibu" panggil Yujie sambil menunjukkan tangan dan wajahnya yang ternodai dengan es krim strawberry-nya. Dengan terampil Luhan mengambil tisu basah yang ada di dalam tas jinjingnya dan mulai membersihkan sisa es krim Yujie.

"Datanglah ke pernikahanku seminggu lagi. Aku tak menerima penolakan Hyung, Nonna" Sehun mengambil undangan dari tangan Jongin lalu membacanya sekilas. Luhan sedikit melongokkan kepalanya ke undangan tersebut sambil tetap membersihkan tangan Yujie.

"Aku pasti akan datang. Dan maaf telah sempat membuat hubungan kita memburuk" ucap Sehun sambil menjulurkan tangannya tanda ia meminta maaf pada Jongin.

"Tak apa, itu wajar karena kau tak ingin Luhan Nonna berpaling bukan" Sehun mengangguk lalu beralih memangku Yujie.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sepertinya jam istirahat makan siangku telah habis" setelah berpamitan Jongin pergi meninggalkan Keluarga Oh yang masih betah di kafe tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan raport jagoanku?" tanya Sehun yang segera mendapat buku raport dari Haowen.

"Jagoanmu mendapatkan juara dua di kelasnya" jelas Luhan yang melihat raut bahagia di wajah Sehun.

"Itu baru anakku. Kau hebat Haowen" Sehun mengusak pelan rambut lurua Haowen lalu menciumnya sayang.

"Dan kau hebat karena kau tak sungkan mengakui kesalahanmu pada Jongin" ucap Luhan lalu mencium pipi Sehun lama. Sehun kemudian menatap dalam ke arah Luhan.

"Bisakah kau mengulang ciumanmu di bibirku?"


	21. Kris

"Sayang bisakah kau membantuku mengikat dasi ini?" ucap Sehun yang sedang menarik ke kanan maupun ke kiri dasi yang ada di lehernya. Luhan yang sedang mencoba menaikka resleting dress panjangnya itu lalu berjalan ke arah Sehun lalu dengan cekatan membuat simpul dasi di leher sang suami.

Sehun hanya memandangi wajah sang istri yang sudah terpoles make up tipis. Mulai dari mata rusa Luhan yang sedikit di rias dengan warna-warna burgundy hingga terlihat lebih hidup. Bibirnya ia poles dengan lipstick berwarna merah hingga membuat siapapun yang melihat tergoda dengan bibir tipis milik Luhan. wajahnya pun ia rias tipis karena wajahnya yang sudah sempurna menurut Sehun.

"Cha selesai~" girang Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan dada Sehun yang terbalut kemeja putih. Tanpa aba-aba Sehun kemudian membalik tubuh Luhan dan memeluk tubuh ramping itu dari belakang. Luhan yang terkaget hanya bisa melototkan matanya melihat tingkah suaminya.

Sedikit menyesap bau mawar yang terkuar dari daerah leher Luhan, Sehun sedikit bergumam hingga membuat Luhan melenguh pelan. "Aku suka bau mawarmu ini –"

"Tapi aku tak suka kau memamerkan punggung indahmu ini sayang" lanjut Sehun sambl sedikit menarik gaun Luhan lalu berusaha menaikkan resleting gaun istrinya.

"Ya~ hanya gaun ini yang cukup di badanku" kesal Luhan sambil menjauhkan diri dari badan Sehun. Kaki mungilnya berjalan menuju ke lemari untuk mengambilkan Sehun jas hitamnya.

"Jangan memintaku untuk membelikan dress untukmu sayang"

"Kau memang pelit" ucap Luhan sambil menyerahkan jas hitam milik Sehun begitu saja.

"Cepat pakai jas mu, karena anak-anak sudah menunggu kita di ruang televisi" setelah mengucapkan petuahnya, Luhan segera hilang di balik pintu dan berjalan mengahmpiri ke dua anaknya yang sudah siap dengan pakaian formal milik mereka.

.

Ya hari ini Sehun dan Luhan memang menepati janjinya untuk datang ke acara pernikahan Jongin. Dengan bangganya Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuk istrinya lalu beralih membuka pintu untuk Haowen yang duduk di belakang bersama dengan Yujie.

Setelah menggendong Yujie, Sehun kemudian mengambil alih tangan Luhan lalu menggenggamnya dengan sebelah tangannya "Kajja~" ajak Sehun yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ballroom hotel tempat pernikahan Jongin.

Deru ramai para tamu terdengar ketika Sehun dan Luhan masuk ke dalam ballroom. Terlihat ramai hingga membuat Luhan sedikit khawatir jika tangan Haowen yang berada di genggamannya terlepas di antara banyak tamu. Hingga ia sedikit mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Sehun, kita langsung saja menuju ke Jongin" ajak Luhan yang dijawab anggukan dari Sehun. Mereka pun akhirnya berjalan mendekati Jongin yang nampaknya sedang menjamu beberapa tamu bersama dengan istrinya.

"Jongin" panggil Luhan yang membuat Jongin menoleh ke arahnya.

"Luhan Nonna" Jongin kemudian mengajak istrinya mendekat ke arah Luha. Dan karena Luhan merasa kasihan dengan istri Jongin yang harus menjinjing gaun panjangnya, akhirnya Luhan berinisiatif mendekat ke arah Jongin.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian" ucap Luhan sambil memeluk sang mempelai wanita kemudian beralih memeluk Jongin sebentar. Sehun juga mengikuti apa yang Luhan lakukan, meski ia hanya menyalami sang mempelai wanita.

"Terima kasih telah datang Hyung, Nonna" ucap Jongin dengan senyum yang lebar. Ia kemudian beralih mencubit pipi Yujie yang kemudian menatap sang Ayah seolah mencari pembelaan dari sang Ayah.

"Tentu saja aku akan datang ke pernikahanmu" ucap Luhan menimpali ucapan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo Songsaenim" panggil Haowen yang membuat Luhan dan Sehun menatap ke arah Haowen secara bersamaan.

"Haowen mengenal istri Jongin ahjussi?" Tanya Sehun yang dibalas anggukan Haowen.

"Eonni melupakanku?" Tanya sang mempelai wanita sambil tersenyum ke arah Luhan. Luhan kemudian memasang ekspresi berkonsentrasi mencoba mengingat dimana ia pernah bertemu dengan istri Jongin.

"Ah kau guru di sekolah Haowen bukan? Yang pernah membantuku menangkan Yujie saat ia ingin ikut Haowen bersekolah?" dan istri Jongin yang bernama Kyungsoo itu tersenyum lebar saat tau

"Ne Eonni"

"Ah pantas saja Jongin sangat patuh ketika Junmyeon memintanya ke sekolah Anson" goda Luhan yang disambut suara tawa dari Jongin.

"Kuharap kalian segera mendapat momongan" ucap Sehun yang membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah secara otomatis.

"Aku tak akan menunda itu Hyung" ucap Jongin sambil memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo posesive.

"Ah dimana kakakmu?" Tanya Luhan sambil mencari-cari dimana keberadaan Junmyeon.

"Sepertinya ada di sana" jawab Jongin sambil menunjuk sebuah sudut dimana terdapat beberapa tempat duduk.

"Kau tak keberatan bukan jika aku menyapa teman lamaku?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun. Dan suaminya itu hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum manis pada sang istri.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemui kakakmu dulu. Selamat atas pernikahan kalian"

"Ne Eonni, selamat menikmati pestanya" Luhan maupun Sehun mengangguk lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat yang terindikasi dengan keberadaan Junmyeon. Dan benar saja ia melihat keberadaan teman semasa SMA-nya sedang duduk bercengkrama dengan keluarga kecilnya.

"Junmyeon" panggil Luhan. Junmyeon yang merasa dipanggilpun sontak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan. ia sedikit menajamkan penglihatannya kepada Luhan, karena ia menyangka jika Luhan berada di Cina,

"Luhan?" kini Junmyeon terlihat bangkit dari duduknya. Jangan lupakan istri dan anak Junmyeon yang juga ikut melihat ke arah Luhan dan Sehun. Luhan kemudian mengajak keluarga kecilnya untuk mendekat ke arah Junmyeon.

"Aish iya ini aku, siapa lagi?" ucap Luhan sambil meninju pelan lengan Junmyeon.

"Aku merindukanmu rusa" Junmyeon tanpa pikir panjang segera memeluk Luhan. sedangkan Sehun hanya melototkan matanya dan mencoba menahan emosinya ketika melihat seorang lelaki dengan begitu santainya memeluk Luhan.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, tapi lepaskan aku sebelum istrimu dan suamiku salah paham" ucap Luhan yang membuat Junmyeon melepaskan pelukannya dan menoleh pada Sehun. "Ah maafkan aku, aku hanay terlalu senang bertemu dengan istrimu" ucap Junmyeon lalu bersalaman dengan Sehun.

"Tak apa" jawab Sehun singkat sambil menyambut uluran tangan Junmyeon.

"Ah kenalkan ini istriku, Yixing. Ia juga berasal dari Cina sepertimu" Yixing yang sedang menggandeng Anson pun menjulurkan tangannya kepada Luhan dan Sehun secara bersamaan.

"Ah istrimu cantik" puji Luhan.

"Terima kasih" jawab Yixing ramah.

"Jadi kau tak mengenalkanku pada suamimu?" Tanya Junmyeon pada Luhan.

"Salahmu kau tak datang saat pernikahanku" kesal Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mianhe, tapi saat itu aku sedang berada di Kanada" sesal Junmyeon.

"Kenalkan, dia suamiku Oh Sehun. Dia bekerja sebagai guru olahraga" jawab Luhan yang ditanggapi jabatan tangan antara Junmyeon dan Sehun.

"Senang bertemu denganmu" ucap Sehun dengan sopannya.

"Ne, senang mengenalmu Sehun-ssi"

"Ngomong-ngomong, anak kita bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Dan itu yang membuat aku bisa mengenal asikmu" ucap Luhan ang melihat Haowen sedang bermain bersama Anson.

"Ya aku tau dari Jongin"

Kedua keluarga ini pun akhirnya saling bercengkrama bersama. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya lega ketika tau Sehun dan Junmyeon bisa saling mengenal dengan baik. Luhan juga sangat senang ketika mengetahui jika istri Junmyeon satu Negara dengannya. Hingga ia bisa bercengkrama ataupun saling bercerita tentang kebiasaan yang mereka lakukan saat berada di Cina. Bahkan mereka berbincang pun dengan bahasa Cina yang tak dimengerti oleh Sehun maupun Junmyeon.

"Ibu, Haowen lapar" ucap Haowen dengan polosnya.

"Ah sepertinya aku terlalu asik bercerita denganmu. Sebentar aku akan mengambil makanan untuk Haowen dan juga Yujie" Yixing pun mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Luhan. dan Luhan segera berjalan menuju ke tempat makanan yang sudah berjajar rapi disana. Luhan kemudian mengambil dua buah piring berisikan kue untuk kedua anaknya.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu Lu" suara ini, suara yang tak asing untuk Luhan. tubuh Luhan bergetar ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Dengan berat hati ia membalik tubuhnya ketika merasakan sebuah tepukan di pundaknya.

"Kau" karena terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat, Luhan memundurkan beberapa langkah menjauh dari seseorang yang telah menepuk pundaknya.

"Ya ini aku Lu, sudah lama bukan kita tak berjumpa" ucap pria itu seraya maju selangkah mendekati Luhan.

"Berhenti disitu" desis Luhan yang terlihat mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kenapa? Hei lihatlah aku saat kau bicara denganku Lu, aku ingin melihat wajahmu" Luhan kemudian mengangkat sedikit wajahnya sesuai dengan ucapan pria itu.

"Sungguh aku merindukanmu Luhan" pria itu memuji sambil melihat ke arah Luhan dengan seksama. Bahkan pria itu melihat Luhan tanpa berkedip. Ada kilatan kegembiraan yang tergambar jelas di mata pria itu ketika melihat Luhan.

Sehun yang merasa jika istrinya terlalu lama mengambil makanan untuk kedua ankanya, akhirnya melongokkan kepalanya kea rah jajaran makanan yang telah tersedia. Bukan makanan yang menjadi fokus Sehun saat ini, ia terfokus mencari keberadaan sang istri. Dan betapa tercengangnya ia melihat sang istri yang berhadapan dengan sesosok pria.

"Bisakah aku menitipkan anak-anakku?" Tanya Sehun pada Yixing. Aakhirnya Yixingpun mengangguk lalu mengambil Yujie yang ada di gendongan Sehun. Dengan langkah cepat, Sehun menghampiri istrinya yang hanya terpaku dengan kehadiran sosok lelaki tinggi di hadapannya.

Dengan satu tarikan Sehun merengkuh pinggang Luhan dan memeluknya dari samping dengan begitu posesif. Luhan terkesiap dan hanya bisa pasrah dengan tarikan Sehun. Sedangkan sang pria hanya bisa memandang Sehun dengan tatapan jengah.

"Sudah selesai menyapa istriku Kris-ssi?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada angkuh sedangkan pria yang sehun panggil dengan Kris itu tersenyum miring kepada Sheun.

"Belum, aku belum puas menyapa istrimu" seketika rahang Sehun mengeras mendengar jawaban dari Kris. Luhan hanya bisa memandangi wajah Sehun dan Kris bergantian.

"Kajja kita pergi Sehun" ajak Luhan yang ditolak oleh Sehun, ia kekeh berdiri di depan Kris.

"Tidak Lu, ia belum puas menyapamu. Biarkan dia menyelesaikannya sekarang –" kata Sehun sambil melihat ke arah istrinya.

" – dan ia tak akan mengganggumu lagi" Sehun mengarahkan kepalanya ke Kris dan menatapnya tajam.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang wanita bertubuh ramping yang segera bergelayut manja di lengan Kris. "Kau terlalu lama untuk mengambil makanan Ge" ucap wanita itu manja kepada Kris, sedangkan Kris hanya tersenyum simpul kepadanya.

Luhan tau persis siapa wanita itu. Dia adalah Tao, seseorang yang telah merebut Kris dari Luhan. dan kini Tao telah resmi menjadi istri Kris.

"Ah kau bertemu dengan mantan calon pengantinmu rupanya" ucap Tao yang jelas-jelas menyindir Luhan. Luhan tak sengaja melihat tangan Sehun yang mengepal erat.

"Setidaknya ucapkan salam pertemuan kepada seseorang yang telah kau rebut calon suaminya" sindir Sehun yang membuat air wajah Tao berubah.

"Ah, setidaknya kau juga harus berterima kasih padaku Sehun-ssi–"

"Berterima kasih karena kau telah merebut Kris dari Luhan sehingga aku bisa bersama dengan Luhan? itu tak akan terjadi, karena aku sama sekali tak memerlukan cara licikmu itu" potong Sehun cepat.

"Sepertinya aku harus membawa istriku pergi sebelum lelakimu semakin gencar mendekatinya" ucap Sehun diiringi dengan semakin ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Sehun kemudian berjalan menjauh dari Kris maupun Tao yang memandang dengan tatapan berbeda. Kris dengan tatapan sendunya pada Luhan, dan Tao tatapan sengitnya pada Sehun maupun Luhan.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Jongin maupun Junmyeon, Luhan akhirnya mengajak Sehun untuk meninggalkan pesta pernikahan Jongin. Luhan hanya bisa sesekali melirik ke arah Sehun yang sedang fokus mengendarai mobilnya. Ekspresi marah masih kentara di wajah Sehun dan itu tentu membuat Luhan takut.

"Sehun"

"Hm" Sehun hanya merespon panggilan Luhan dengan singkat.

"Kau marah padaku?" Tanya Luhan sedikit takut.

"Aniya, kenapa aku marah padamu?" Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahunya karena ia tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Aku akan marah jika kau merespon godoaan dari mantan tunanganmu itu" jawab Sehun dengan tegas.

"Kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan setelah kau bertemu dengan Kris?"

"Kau mabuk? Tentu saja aku tak akan bertindak bodoh seperti itu. Kau harus percaya padaku, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu dan kedua anak kita" ucap Luhan lalu melihat ke kursi belakang yang sedang di duduki oleh kedua anakanya.

Luhan lalu beralih memandang ke arah suaminya dan menjulurkan jari-jarinya ke pipi Sehun lalu mengusapnya pelan. "Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun" dan sedetik kemudian Sehun menepikan mobilnya ke tepi jalan. Luhan hanya bisa bingung dan menoleh ke arah kaca mobil untuk melihat kenapa Sehun menepikan mobilnya..

"Kenapa kau menepikan mobilmu sayang?" Tanya Luhan bingung. Sehun kemudian sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya lalu menghadapkan tubuh Luhan kearahnya. Luhan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan seolah meminta alasan kenapa Sehun menepikan mobilnya.

Tangan Sehun kemudian terselip di tengkuk Luhan dan mulai mendekatkan kepala Luhan ke arah Sehun. Seakan atau apa yang akan terjadi Luhan kemudian menutup matanya. Sehun kemudian mencium lembut kening sang istri lama. Ia ingin menyalurkan rasa sayangnya pada Luhan.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Oh Luhan. jangan tinggalkan aku, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu" ucap Sehun setelah mencium kening istrinya.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sayang, aku janji"

 **AN: Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah baca, review dan bilang kalo ngga bosan sama ff ini, aku terharu bacanya. Dan untuk saran-saran yang udah kalian cantumin di review kalian, aku tampung dan bakalan aku buat nanti hehe**


	22. Rabbit

Hari ini Haowen sudah bisa menikmati libur sekolah setelah menghadapi ujian sekolahnya dan otomatis Sehun pun akan libur bekerja hingga libur sekolah selesai. Dan hari ini Sehun memutuskan untuk mengajak Luhan dan kedua anaknya ke salah satu peternakan kelinci yang ada di Seoul. Bukan, ini bukan keinginan Sehun, bahkan jika ia bisa melihat kedua anaknya menangis pasti ia akan melakukannya daripada ia harus melihat banyak binatang berbulu.

Katakanlah ini salah Chanyeol yang memelihara binatang itu hingga membuat Haowen dan Yujie ingin mempunyai kelinci layaknya Chanyeol. Sehun tentu tak ingin mengabulkan keinginannya anak-ananknya itu karena ia takut akan binatang berbulu, kelinci salah satunya.

Dan hari ini, setelah Haowen dan Yujie memohon pada Sehun akhirnya Sehun mau menuruti keinginan mereka. Meski ia tetap menolak keinginan anak-anaknya itu untuk memelihara kelinci.

"Apakah semua sudah siap Lu?" Tanya Sehun yang selesai memanaskan mobil, sedangkan Luhan menghampiri Sehun sambil membawa tas berisi keperluan Haowen dan Yujie. Luhan segera memberikan tas itu kepada Sehun untuk dimasukkan di bagasi mobil.

"Sudah, tapi anak-anak masih memakan sarapan mereka. Kau tak ingin sarapan?" Tanya Luhan lalu menutup bagasi mobil setelah Sehun menata tas milik Haowen dan Yujie.

"Kau tak ingin menyuapiku?"

"Kau itu sudah besar. Ayah dengan dua orang anak. Seorang guru olah raga yang banyak memiliki fans wanita. Kenapa kau masih ingin ku suapi seperti bayi?" ucapan panjang dari Luhan itu membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Arra, arra Nyonya Oh. Kajja kita makan sayangku" Sehun berucap sembari memeluk Luhan dari belakang lalu mendorongnya agar Luhan berjalan menuju ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

.

"Itu namanya apa Ayah?" Tanya Yujie yang ada di gendongan Sehun. Telunjuk kecilnya sedang menunjuk ke arah peternakan kelinci. Ya, mereka kini sampai di sebuah peternakan kelinci yang juga merupakan tempat wisata bagi para pecinta kelinci.

"Itu adalah peternakan kelinci" jawab Sehun sambil menunggu Luhan mengambil beberapa barang yang penting dari tas keperluan Haowen dan Yujie.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Yujie penasaran. Anak kecil itu menatap Ayah dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Disana tempat memelihara dan merawat kelinci, ketika kita masuk nanti kita akan melihat banyak kelinci" jawab Sehun sambil menghampiri Luhan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Sehun ketika melihat Luhan menutup bagasi mobil mereka.

"Bawakan tasku ya, tidak berat kok" ucap Luhan sambil memasangkan tas selempangnya ke bahu Sehun.

"Baiklah istriku yang paling ku sayang" Luhan hanya memasang tampang ingin muntah ketika mendengar Sehun mengucapkan kata manis untuknya.

"Kajja Haowen" ajak Luhan lalu menggenggam telapak tangan anak tertuanya itu. Melihat Luhan yang sudah berjalan masuk ke dalam peternakan kelinci, Sehun segera mencoba menyamakan langkahnya degan Luhan. kemudian tangan lelaki pucat itu segera menggenggam tangan Luhan.

Luhan memandang seketika memandang ke arah Sehun ketika merasa tangan lelakinya itu basah dan dingin. "Kau takut hem?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja, kau tau bukan bahwa aku tak suka dengan segala binatang berbulu. Dan sekarang anak-anakmu memintaku untuk mengajak mereka melihat salah satu dari binatang berbulu itu" jelas Sehun panjang. Luhan seketika mengambil tangannya dari genggaman Sehun lalu menonjok lengan Sehun agak keras.

"Haowen dan Yujie bukan hanya anakku, mereka juga anak-anakmu" ucap Luhan ketus lalu berjalan agak cepat meninggalkan Sehun. Merasa istrinya merajuk, Sehun mencoba menyamakan kembali langkahnya dengan Luhan.

"Hei jangan marah. Tentu saja mereka anak-anakku, kau membuat mereka denganku bukan?" bisik Sehun lalu mencium pipi Luhan sekilas. Luhan kini tak mampu menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah malu.

Ketika masuk ke dalam peternakan, Haowen maupun Yujie berdecak kagum karena melihat banyaknya kelinci disana. Bahkan Yujie merengek meminta Sehun untuk menurunkannya dari gendongan. Dan akhirnya Sehun pun menurunkan Yujie namun tetap mengawasi anaknya yang sedang dalam masa-masa aktifnya.

Haowen juga mengikuti adiknya yang sudah berlari ke arah kandang kelinci. Sedangkan Sehun kini hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan tanpa ingin mendekati kandang kelinci seperti yang dilakukan anak-anaknya.

"Kau tunggulah disini, aku akan menjaga anak-anak" ucap Luhan lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Haowen dan Yujie. Luhan kemudian meminta salah satu peternak untuk mengambilkan kelinci agar anak-anaknya bisa menggendong ataupun mengelus kelinci. Dan dengan senang hati peternak itu mengambil salah satu kelinci untuk Haowen dan juga Yujie.

Sehun yang melihat binatang berbulu itu di gendong Haowen hanya bisa bergidik geli dan memasang tampang gelinya. Luhan yang sempat melihat tampang lucu suaminya hanya bisa tertawa pelan. Ia sempat bertanya pada Sehun apakah tak apa jika Sehun menuruti permintaan kedua anaknya itu, karena Luhan tau jika suaminya mempunyai ketakutan pada binatang berbulu. Namun Sehun berucap tak apa, dan berusaha menuruti keinginan anak-anaknya.

Sehun terlihat duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang disediakan oleh peternakan tersebut. Tangannya cekatan sedang memeriksa pesan-pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Melihat suaminya sedang lengah, akhirnya Luhan berinisiatif untuk membawa seekor kelinci ke hadapan Sehun.

"Haowen dan Yujie jangan kemana-mana, Ibu akan ke Ayah sebentar" Haowen mengangguk mengerti lalu menggenggam tangan adiknya yang sedang asik member makan kelinci.

Luhan kemudian berjalan ke arah Sehun dengan dua tangan di belakang tubuhnya untuk menyembunyikan kelinci. Sehun yang sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya pun tak mengetahui jika Luhan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sehun" panggil Luhan ketika sudah berada di depan Sehun. Sehun mendongak dan sedetik kemudian Luhan menunjukkan kelinci yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya ke arah Sehun.

Sehun yang menganggap kelinci menakutkan pun akhirnya berteriak kaget ketika melihat kelinci dihadapannya. Hingga kakinya pun naik ke kursi yang ia duduki. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bsa tertawa sambil mendekap kelinci yang ia gunakan untuk menakuti Sehun.

"Jauhkan itu dariku Luhan" ucap Sehun sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya seolah meminta Luhan untuk menjauh darinya.

"Kau mengusirku?" Tanya Luhan sambil menahan tawanya.

"Aniya, aku mengusir yang ada di dekapanmu itu. sungguh Luhan, aku tak sanggup melihat binatang itu" ucap Sehun sedikit memohon.

"Jika kau menyayangiku dan kedua anak kita, kau harus memegang kelinci ini. setidaknya elus saja sedikit" ucap Luhan yang dibalas tatapan tak percaya dari Sehun.

"Daripada harus mengelus kelinci itu, lebih baik aku mengelusmu" dan sekarang giliran Luhan yang memandang Sehun tak percaya karena omongannya itu.

"Cepat lakukan Sehun" paksa Luhan sambil menyodorkan binatang bertelinga panjang itu. Sehun dengan ekspresi ketakutannya akhirnya menuruti keinginan Luhan, dengan sedikit menutup matanya akhirnya Sehun berhasil menyentuh kelinci itu meski hanya dengan satu jarinya.

"Sudah, sekarang cepat jauhkan itu dariku" pinta Sehun sambil menatap Luhan dengan tatapan meminta. Luhan tersenyum puas lalu mendekat ke arah Sehun, Sehun yang melihat Luhan mendekatpun sedikit menjauhkan diri dari Luhan.

"Aku menyayangimu" bisik Luhan lalu mencium pipi Sehun lama. Sehun pun menutup matanya menikmati bibir lembut Luhan yang ada di pipinya.

"Aku juga menyayangimu" ucap Sehun ketika Luhan telah menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun.

"Sayang, apakah aku bisa mendapatkan jatah yang lebih jika aku menggendong kelinci itu?" Tanya Sehun dengan polosnya.

"Oh Sehun!"

 **AN: haloo, balik lagi nih sama cerita yang baru. Hayo siapa yang kemarin review sehun vs kelinci wkwk. Nih udah aku buatin, maaf ya kalo gaada manis-manisnya ato ga kayak yang dimau.**

 **Oh ya aku mau jelasin, kenapa di setiap chap udah gaada tulisan END atau TBC? ya gapapa sih wkwk. Tapi ini yang pasti kalo bener bener END pasti aku kasih kok hehe maaf ya uda bikin kalian bngung.**

 **Oh ya selamat membaca dan jangan lupa ngereview ya karena aku seneng baca review kalian entah itu kritik ataupun saran hehe**


	23. Because of Rabbit

"Sayang, apa kau sudah tidur?" ucap Luhan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sehun yang sedang tidur membelakanginya. Boleh aku mempertegas bahwa Sehun belum tidur saat ini, ia hanya menutup matanya.

"Kau marah padaku? Maafkan aku Sehun" ucap Luhan yang sudah berhenti menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sehun. Luhan kini menutup wajanya dengan telapak tangannya. Sekuat tenaga Luhan tidak mengeluarkan isakannya agar tak mengganggu tidur Sehun. Namun Sehun tentu masih bisa mendengarkan isakan istrinya itu, dan dengan cepat ia pun berbalik untuk menatap sang istri.

"Lu" panggil Sehun sambil mencoba menjauhkan tangan Luhan dari wajahnya. Luhan yang terisakpun hanya bisa memandang Sehun dengan pandangan sayu. Karena merasa bersalah, akhirnya Luhan berhambur memeluk tubuh Sehun. Tangisnya semakin menjadi ketika Sehun mengusap punggung kecil Luhan.

"Maafkan aku Sehun, aku tak bermaksud membohongimu" ucap Luhan di sela-sela tangisannya.

"Ya aku tau, mungkin kau lelah. Kita masih bisa melakukannya di lain hari" ucap Sehun tenabg sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan beberapa kali.

 _Flashback on_

" _Sayang, apakah aku bisa mendapatkan jatah yang lebih jika aku menggendong kelinci itu?" Tanya Sehun dengan polosnya._

" _Oh Sehun!"_

" _Oh ayolah Lu, kita sudah lama tak melakukannya" rengek Sehun sambil menampilkan tatapan memohonnya. Luhan terlihat berpikir dengan rengekan Sehun._

" _Baiklah, cepat gendong kelinci ini" ucap Luhan. bukan, bukannya Luhan ingin member jatah pada Sehun. Ia melakukan ini semua karena ia ingin suaminya sedikit menghilangkan ketakutannya pada binatang berbulu._

 _Dengan tatapan takut bercampur geli, Sehun akhirnya mengambil binatang bertelinga panjang itu dari dekapan sang istri. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya panjang lalu menutup matanya. Kelinci berwarna putih itu saat ini berada di dekapan Sehun, meski Sehun tak ingin melihat binatang yang ada di dekapannya. Alisnya berkerut dan bibirnya terbuka karena ia merasa bulu kelinci itu menyentuh kulitnya langsung, dan itu membuat Sehun geli._

 _Luhan tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi ketakutan Sehun sekaligus keberanian Sehun memegang binatang yang selama ini ia benci._

" _Ini…ini… cepat ambil dia dariku Luhan" pinta Sehun sambil menyodorkan kembali kelinci. Dan dengan santainya Luhan mengambil kelinci itu. Sehun kemudian tampak membersihkan bulu kelinci itu yang menempel di bajunya._

" _Aku sudah melakukannya, itu berarti aku akan mendapatkan jatahku nanti malam" ucap Sehun sambil mengerling nakal pada Luhan. dan Luhan hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan menjauh dan kembali bersama anak-anaknya._

 _Flashback off_

Jadi akan ku jelaskan kenapa semua ini terjadi. Sepulang dari peternakan kelinci, Sehun memang merajuk kepada Luhan. sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Sehun dengan tega mendiamkan Luhan yang selalu mencoba merebut perhatian Sehun.

Itu semua terjadi karena Luhan melanggar janjinya sendiri. Ia menolak memberikan jatah pada Sehun dengan alasan ia lelah dan ia butuh beristirahat. Sedangkan Sehun yang sudah memperjuangkan haknya dengan menggendong kelincipun kecewa dengan keputusan sang istri.

"Sekarang tidurlah" ucap Sehun sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya agar Luhan bisa berbaring lebih leluasa. Namun Luhan ternyata tak mengijinkan Sehun melakukannya. Ia tetap mendekat erat tubuh Sehun. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya di dada Sehun.

"Baiklah" ucap Sehun yang sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan bersandar di headboard tempat tidurnya, ia kemudian mencoba membantu Luhan untuk bersandar di dadanya.

"Tak apa Lu, aku mengerti tentang keadaan tubuhmu. Kau lelah, masih ada waktu untuk melakukannya" ucap Sehun sambil mengusap surai panjang Luhan dengan sayang. Luhan semakin bersalah mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Maafkan aku Sehun" ucap Luhan lagi.

"Tidak… tidak… jangan mengucapkan kata maaf lagi" sergah Sehun.

Sedetik kemudian Luhan menghadap Sehun lalu ia merangkak untuk duduk tepat di paha Sehun. Kaki rampingnya kemudian mengapit pinggang Sehun. Tak lupa tangan Luhan pun mengalung indah di leher Sehun. Sehun yang terkaget dengan tingkah sang istri hanya bisa mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Ada apa Lu? Sungguh aku tak memaksamu sayang" Sehun berucap sambil mengusap lembut pipi Luhan. Luhan menutup matanya merasakan elusan Sehun di pipinya.

"Tidak, aku juga menginginkanmu saat ini Sehun" ucapan Luhan berakhir dengan ia mencium lembut bibir Sehun. Ia melumat bergantian bibir bawah dan atas milik Sehun. Sehun yang belum mengetahui kenapa sang istri bisa bertingkah seperti ini hanya diam saja.

"eungh" lenguhan Luhan membuat bagian selatan Sehun berdiri. Dan dengan sigap Sehun mengambil alih ciuman Luhan. tangan Sehun juga mulai nakal dengan menjalar ke semua bagian tubuh Luhan, entah itu menggesek ataupun meremasnya.

Dan kini biarkan mereka menghabiskan malam panjang mereka tanpa gangguan dari siapapun.

 **AN: Woah, aku deg deg an sendiri bikin chap ini wkwk. Jangan bilang kalian minta nc Luhan wkwk. Aku gabisa bikinnya teman-teman, dan mungkin kalo kepepet aku bakal bikin tapi gatau kapan. Mungkin pas bakalan END hehe**

 **Dan ngomong-ngomong soal END, aku bakalan bikin cerita ini berakhir ketika banyak yang minta inin diakhiri #eak. Jadi ketika kalian bosen, bilang ke aku yah biar aku juga tau kalian masih mau ga sama cerita ini hehe**


End file.
